


Smokescreen

by Arvernii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Sad, Top Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 57,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvernii/pseuds/Arvernii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis rules the school; guys want to be him, girls want to do him. He's the coolest guy in school and if you don't agree with him, his crew will make you change your mind. Spending most of his afternoons smoking cigarettes while on the back of his motorcycle, Louis has it all: popularity, money, fear and respect. However his bad-boy image is just a smokescreen, when a new out and proud gay student named Harry suddenly shows up, everything is immediately thrown into chaos. </p>
<p>What is the price of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Lou, lay off of him" Liam said frowning as Zayn held some kid against the wall while I dug though his pockets and bag. "The headmaster might see us" Niall said looking around the empty courtyard in the middle of our school "And I can't afford to be kicked off the football team before the season even starts, I'm finally team captain". "Classes don't even start until next week, Nialler, relax" Zayn said as he finally let the kid go as I found some bills in his wallet.

"Thank you for feeding the hungry, your contribution is greatly appreciated" I said. "Always happy to help Tomlinson" the kid said, his voice heavy with sarcasm; "You want to fix that statement?" Zayn said cracking his knuckles.

Liam gave a heavy sigh as the kid quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out of the courtyard. "You guys want some lunch? Courtesy of...whoever that was" I said turning to my friends while counting the bills. "Nandos!" Niall blurted out before anyone else can say anything.

"Tommo you're from one of the wealthiest families in all of the UK; I mean your father has been knighted by the queen, why do you do that kind of stuff?" Liam said as we walked to the nearly empty parking lot of the school "Because he can" Zayn said smiling largely as he slapped my back "Louis has a reputation to uphold, after all". Liam nor Niall said anything else about it further, they didn't like how I acted; in fact if we hadn't been friends for years they probably wouldn't be my friends at all.

"So Nandos?"Liam said unlocking his black SUV and Niall hopped into the passenger seat but kept the door open to listen to the conversation. "I don't care" I said shrugging as I put on my motorcycle helmet, "Whatever Louis wants I'm OK with" Zayn said as he put on his own motorcycle helmet. Zayn always went along with what I said since my family kept the Malik's from being deported to Pakistan when his father let his visa and passport expire; I couldn't let that happen to my best friend.

Liam nodded and climbed into his car before turning on the engine. I mounted my motorcycle, a custom made blue Kawasaki Ninja H2R with green streaks, and headed to Nandos. I shook my head slightly as Zayn and his black Honda motorcycle weaved and darted between cars and traffic for absolutely no reason.

"Hail King Tomlinson!" some guys shouted at me from a car as they passed by; Zayn shouted back "1D!" which caused the guys in the car to whoop and laugh. 1D or One Direction was the name of my crew, I use the word crew and not gang because it's not like we went around shooting people, robbing stores and tagging buildings. Zayn actually chose the name, something about togetherness, unity and brotherhood. I didn't create 1D, people just started hanging around me and one day Zayn decided that our group needed a name.

"Wait, wait, before we go inside I've been dying for a doughnut" Niall said already walking towards a new bakery that just opened up down the street. "Niall we're literally just about to eat" I complained as I followed him. "I wonder if Niall actually ever gets full" Zayn playfully teased and Liam chuckled and said "Probably not, he can be at a buffet for hours and hours and still want to eat twenty minutes later". "I wonder if the Horan family caused the Irish Potato Famine just because they ate all the potatoes" I said.

The smell of fresh baked bread, pastries and cakes greeted us as we entered the small business, behind the counter was a guy that was bent over what looked to be a science textbook judging by the pictures. He didn't notice us so Liam finally said "Already studying? I didn't know any schools where open yet". The guy jumped slightly and looked at us, giving a shy smile that showed dimples. It was all I could do to act normal.

The guy, Harry from his nametag, shook his head "No classes haven't started yet but I just got accepted into this prestigious academy and I'll need to keep good grades to attend since my family doesn't have the money to pay the tuition, I'm on a scholarship". Harry kept looking at me but I pretended I was too busy looking at some cakes in the shape of rabbits to notice.

"That's great news" Liam said "What academy is it?" "The Royal London Academy of Arts, Maths and Sciences" Harry replied. My head snapped in his direction and for the first time our eyes met and I instantly regretted it; this can't happen, I tore my eyes away from him and pulled out my phone to distract myself. "That's great! We all attend there too!" Liam said.

"I don't mean to interrupt this new friendship but I'm literally dying of hunger over here" Niall said nearly shoving Liam aside to stand in front of the counter. "Zayn, Louis; you want anything?" Niall said over his shoulder as he got a half dozen doughnuts and pastries for him and Liam, mostly for him. Both of us shook our heads and Niall handed Harry the money. Liam shook his hand "I hope to see you at school next week". Harry glanced at me and smiled before looking back to Liam "I'd love that".


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked completely ridiculous in my school uniform; with the brown khakis, blue jacket, red tie and white shirt, I prefer my leather jackets and faded jeans to be honest. Heading downstairs I picked up a note on the kitchen counter as I fixed myself a bowl of cereal; my parents were almost never home so we communicated though notes, I was by myself so often that I might as well lived alone.Both of my parents worked in government, doing what exactly I never cared to ask. It sometimes got a little lonely however, being the only one here; I didn't have any siblings or anything.

I sat on the kitchen counter eating my cereal as Zayn entered my house "Ready to go Louis?" Zayn said holding his helmet under his arm and already wearing his riding jacket. I nodded and put my bowl in the sink "Let's ride" I said taking my riding jacket, helmet and sunglasses off the coat rack near the door.

Zayn and I slid into a parking spot right in front of the school, cutting off someone who was already halfway into the spot. The driver honked at us and after we took off our helmets and looked at him the driver just reversed out and went to go look for a new spot.

"Who did that guy think he was? Honking at us like that, he must have had a death wish" Zayn said as he pulled out his lighter and lit my morning cigarette for me "People always forget over vacation who we are" Zayn finished. "You'll just have to remind them" I said around my cig as I took a drag, Zayn smile widely "Happy too, boss". "Hey guys are you excited for classes?" Liam said walking towards us from his car. "Overjoyed" I said sarcastically around my cig as Zayn and Liam shook hands.

"Well, shall we?" Liam said as he walked toward the school and Zayn had to push me forward. "Hey Louis!" "Hi Louis!" "Hey Tomlinson!" "1D!" "Have a nice break Louis?" "Enjoy yourself over the break Louis?" My classmates all said as I walked down the halls, I simply nodded at each of them instead of answering or else I would never get anywhere.

"Here's your assignments for today Louis, summer reading and all that" The guy waiting by my locker said as I walked up to him. Grabbing the papers from him I shuffled though them quickly to make sure they were all filled out. "Thanks" I said simply as I put the papers in my folder "Happy to help" he said as he walked away, I had no idea what his name was but he has been doing my homework for the past three years in exchange for protection against bullies and smaller crews.

"Have you ever done any of your homework yourself?" Liam asked as he opened his locker that was beside mine. I chuckled "Of course I did, three years ago there was two days where I had to do it myself because my old guy transferred schools, I actually had to talk to the Headmaster because my teachers thought I was cheating, ironic right?" Zayn laughed "So what's your first class today?" I looked at my schedule that I had in my pocket "Music". "Lucky, I have chemistry, nothing like starting the day with a thinker class" Zayn sighed. Liam nodded "Yeah I got history, so I'll see you all at break?" we nodded and went our separate ways.

"Hey Louis, have a good break?" this girl said sitting herself on my desk and sitting in such a way that exposed her legs. Girls had to wear uniforms as well as the guys, but theirs were blue skirts that went to knee height and these white button down tops. "Yeah it was alright" I said not looking up from my phone; the girl nearly hit my nose with her knee in an attempt to get me to look at her.

"Mr. Tomlinson no sunglasses indoors, and take off that leather jack; that's not part of your uniform" the music teacher said entering the class. "Now students in this class we will discuss the wonders of music, how a melody can make us smile and make us cry; but first I want to introduce a new student, everyone give a warm Royal London Academy welcome to Harry Styles!"

The guy from the bakery came walking in with that shy smile that showed his dimples and I looked out the window. "Harry there is an empty seat right there besides Mr. Tomlinson, please take a seat"

Dammit.


	3. Chapter 3

I made random drawings in my notebook as the teacher spoke about what we would be covering in this this year; doing my best to not look to my right where Harry was sitting. "Hey do you have a pen? I forgot mine in my locker" Harry asked, looking at me. Before I could answer a girl in front of him giggled and said "Hey new kid, you can't just walk into this school and ask Louis Tomlinson for a pen; but here you can borrow mine".

Harry grabbed the offered pen "Thank you, I'll give it back after class" Harry said to the girl. I watched Harry out of the corner of my eye for most of the class but I was careful to not make it obvious; I had an image and reputation to uphold after all.

Harry and I made eye contact several times and whenever we did, he gave the biggest smile I've ever seen on a person; I was thankful we sat in the back of class so almost no one could see what he was doing. When the bell finally rang I nearly sprinted from the class as Harry started saying "So Louis I-". I needed to get away from him

I made an appearance in my second class so I wouldn't be marked absent and then made an excuse that I was having stomach issues that excuse me from the rest of the session. Using a key that I borrow years ago and never returned; I sat on the roof of the school, a cig between my lips. I liked to come up here and think.

This Harry Styles guy was going to give me issues; reputations took life times to build up and maintain, but took minutes to crumble and fall apart. No one knew that I was attracted to guys, not even Zayn, Liam or Niall. I couldn't let him near me, I had to protect myself; but oh my god his smile...and those dimples.

Looking down at the school grounds I watched as a group of bullies picked on Danny, the only gay kid at our school, by playing keep away with his backpack. He was tormented and bullied daily because of his sexuality, and rumor has it that he tried to commit suicide last year; but that only made the bulling worse since now everyone saw him as gay and weak, it was sickening. The bell signaling the end of the 2nd session rung and I gathered my stuff to head to my third class.

"Longest. Day. Ever!" Zayn complained as we finally were finished for the day. "Oh it wasn't that bad, at least you're not Niall who has to stay an extra two hours after school to practice football" Liam said as he walked with us "So anyway what are you guys going to do this afternoon?" I shrugged "I'm just going to chill at home". Zayn said "I got nothing planned to be honest, let's do something Liam". Liam nodded "Zayn you should totally come over to my house this afternoon, my parents aren't home and there is this show on Netflix called "The Walking Dead" that looks totally interesting". Zayn nodded "Sure, that sounds like fun".

I watched the two of them leave together as I took my sweet time putting on my helmet; I had nowhere else to go for the day so I wasn't in a rush. Looking over I saw Harry sitting on a low wall by himself in front of the school, probably waiting for a ride home or something.

I stared at him for a long moment, taking full advantage that the visor of my motorcycle helmet was tinted so you really wouldn't see my eyes. It was actually the first time I got a good look at him, and he was absolutely breath taking.

This was going to be a rough year.


	4. Chapter 4

"Louis! Louis!" My crew chanted as I approached them the next morning. "What's good man?" One of them said shaking my shoulders. "Hey guys where is Zayn?" I asked them when I didn't him among them. "He's with Liam, something about his bike" one of the guys said. "So how was your first day yesterday, Boss?" another guy asked and I shrugged "It was alright, hey do you any of you guys know anything about the new kid?"

Another one of the guys spoke up "Harry Styles? Yeah he's in my history class; he's weird, he was actually eating carrots in the middle of class!" all of the guys started laughing and when it died down another said "I overheard him yesterday and he's actually poor! It seems he got into this school because he's on a scholarship and that he actually lives in an apartment with his single mother and sister...Oh my god look" he said pointing and laughing.

Harry was getting off of the bus that stopped further up the street. "What, doesn't he have a car?" one of the guys said that them all laughed again. "Let's do some charity work yeah? My parents are always telling me to give back to the poor" another of the guys said.

"Hey Harry!" One of the guys said waving him over to us. "Hey guys, good morning" Harry said with his trademarked dimpled smile. "Let's go to class Harry" I said quickly before my crew could start picking on him, and before he could protest I could an arm around his shoulders and lead him away even though he was slightly taller than I was. "Man, Louis always takes the fun ones for himself" I heard my one of my crew say as we walked away.

"Oh so now you're talking to me?" Harry said "After acting like I didn't exist yesterday". I let my arm fall from his shoulders and ignored him, saying "We have some time before class starts...you want to get a cup of coffee or tea or something?" Harry nodded and gave that smile again "Some coffee would be nice".

Harry and I sat awkwardly across from each other inside the little food court we had on campus, a cup of coffee in front of each of us. I could feel everyone's eyes one me, of course they would be; Louis Tomlinson was hanging out with the new kid. "Are alright Louis? You look really tense" Harry said before taking a sip of his coffee. I just shrugged and Harry chuckled and said "Strong silent type huh? It's alright, no one can resist the charm of Harry Styles forever"

You already have me under your charm Harry.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Soon the news that Harry was poor spread like the plague; and with each telling Harry got poorer and poorer. When I heard the rumor again during second class, Harry was living in absolute poverty with his mother and sister in a one bedroom apartment and used a communal bathroom with the other families on the floor. Harry and his family drank out of bowls because they couldn't afford cups and they lived entirely off of donated food from their church.

Harry was eating lunch alone on a bench, some type of sandwich brought from home; I wasn't even aware I was staring until Zayn spoke up "What you staring at?" he said, trying to follow my gaze "Oh Samantha? Dude she's super fine, and got a booty so nice you pinch that twice; anyway are you coming to the party?"

I looked at Zayn "What are you talking about?" Zayn face palmed and sighed "The party I was talking about for like the last twenty years! It's tonight! Liam, Nial,l and I are going and you should come too; you've been acting really weird since school started and this might help get your head out of the clouds".

I glanced at Harry, maybe this party would be a good thing; maybe I'd meet a nice girl and these feelings for Harry will go away on their own. "Sure, I'll go Zayn" I said turning back to my friend. "Awesome man, it'll be fun you'll see"; Zayn started laughing add I turned around.

"Those are some nice shoes Harry; it'll be a shame if, oh no" One of my crew said as he tipped over the can of soda he was holding and got his drink all over Harry's shoes. I couldn't help him, everyone would see and it would be suspicious if I stopped it at this point.

"I'm so sorry Harry, terribly clumsy of me" the guy said with a sneer as he walked away and laughed with the other guys he was with. Harry's and I eyes met and the amount of hurt in them caused my throat to tighten; by an extreme force of will I turned around and faced my crew, leaving Harry standing there with other students laughing at him.

"Are you alright?" Niall said as we ran up and down the football field, playing a football game of one versus one. "Yeah why?" I asked as I stole the ball away from him and made a goal. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, he panted "It's just that you haven't played with me in so long, it's just strange; especially cause school was finished an hour ago and you're still here". 

What was I supposed to say? Niall, I'm completely head over heels for a guy? He wasn't that far off, I did want to play with him today because I had a lot on my mind "Nah mate, I just can't let your ego get too big; the captain of the football team has be reminded that he aint top dog" I said causing Niall to chuckle "Fine, point taken, anyway next goal wins cause I got chemistry homework I've got to do".

"I'll see you around" Niall said slapping my back as we walked toward the parking lot "I'll see you tonight at the party?" he asked. I nodded "I'll be there" I said as I unlocked the door to my car "See you" I said as I slid in.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

I started driving home but saw a lone figure waiting at the bus stop; it was about an hour and a half since school ended and Harry was still waiting for the bus. I pulled over in front of the bus stop and rolled down my passenger window before I was aware of what I was doing. "Want a ride?" I asked, leaning over slightly to look at Harry.  
  


Harry stared at me for a long second before he opened the door and climbed in. We drove in silence for a couple of seconds before Harry said "What's your game Louis?" not looking at me. "What do you mean?" I asked, knowing full well what he meant. "This afternoon; you just let your friends bully me, and now you're offering me a ride...and this morning you bought me coffee?"

I didn't answer him, I couldn't.

"Where do you live? I'll drop you off at your house" I said instead. Harry stared at me, but I couldn't meet his eyes "Make a left at the next light" he said finally. Harry didn't live in poverty, which was a giant relief honestly, but obviously he didn't come a family that had any money. His entire house could probably fit in the downstairs of mine. 

"So...thanks for the ride Louis" Harry awkwardly as he undid his seat beat. "No problem" I said, watching him get out. Harry turned to me "Do you...want to come inside...for a cup of tea or something?" Harry asked, and it was adorable; it was the time first Harry has ever showed any shyness. "Sure" I said, Harry gave me that famous dimpled smile as I turned off my car. 

Harry and I sat on his couch, holding our tea cups; Harry was telling me pointless, meaningless story but I hung on his every word. His deep voice had me completely enthralled and his laughs where pure music. "So yeah, that's how I learned to never put two soda flavors in one cup" he finished with a chuckle. "That's a crazy story Harry" I said as I tried to take a sip of tea but realized my cup was empty; how long have we been sitting here?

"Let me give you a refill" Harry said, taking the cup from my hand, the tips of our fingers touched and it felt like pure electricity arced though our fingers tips. Harry smiled and got up to refill our cups "Where is your toilet?" I asked, standing up. "Second door to the right" Harry said from the kitchen.

I entered the door, but instead of the toilet it was Harry's room; listening to Harry fill the kettle with new water I decided to take a quick look around, he wouldn't mind right? I saw a notebook sitting at his desk and opened it; it seemed to be a poem.

I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave

Cause you make my heart race

 

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

 

Somethings gotta give now

Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

Cause you've got that one thing

 

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

 

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

 

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

 

You've got that one thing

At the bottom of the poem "LT+ HS" could be seen inside of a heart; turning the page "LT+HS" was written all over the back of the page with the poem on it. Does this mean what I think it does?

Louis?" Harry said behind me. "Oops" was all I could think of to say, caught red handed. "Hi?" Harry said looking at the open notebook behind me; "Louis, I can explain" Harry said taking a step forward. "Does LT stand for Louis Tomlinson...and HS, for Harry Styles?" I asked softly, not looking at him. From the corner of the eye I saw him nod "Yes it does and-"

I didn't hear the rest as I shoved past him and ran out his door. This can't happen, nothing can happen between us. As much I want it for it too.

-

"Louis I'm glad you could make it!" Zayn said as I pulled up to the party a while later in my car. "Yeah man, I said I would come" I said, faking a smile. Liam appeared out of nowhere "Alright! Tommo is here, let's get this party started!" Niall appeared out of the crowd, with his mouth full as usual "Dude I was afraid you would flake" Niall said after he swallowed "They literally have the best food here!" Zayn laughed and said in a sec Niall, I want to show Louis something first".

Zayn guided me deeper into the party before turning around "Louis, this is Eleanor" Zayn said gesturing to the pretty girl next to him.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Manchester? That's pretty far, what brings you to London?" I asked Eleanor as we sat on the roof of the house where the party was, just talking. Eleanor sat leaning against the house as I let my feet dangle over the side of the roof.

Eleanor took a sip of her drink "This is actually my friend's birthday party so I came down to see her; it's ironic that she's too busy sucking face with random guys to even notice I was here". "What's your friend's name?" I asked, looking at the stars; that little cluster right there looked like "H+L".

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" I said realizing that Eleanor spoke and I wasn't paying attention. She waved her hand "It doesn't matter" she started giggling and I turned to look at her and then followed her pointing finger "That poor car, being used like that". I squinted slightly and saw that Zayn and his girl Perrie were practically dry humping on the hood of my car. 

"Eh, I can't blame her; if I knew someone that had a car like that, I'd be all over him too" Eleanor said, taking another sip of her drink. As I dug around my pockets for my keys I noticed that Liam was standing off to the side, watching Zayn and Perrie with the weirdest expression on his face; that's strange but I was probably just seeing things because I couldn't see him too clearly. 

"Eleanor, you want to see something funny?" I said, finally finding my keys; I turned to make sure she was looking at me and pressed the red panic button on my keys. My car alarm started going off and both Zayn and Perrie fell off my car in fear. Everyone started laughing, including me.

"That's your car?" Eleanor asked, amazed. When I nodded, Eleanor pulled out a pen took my hand "Give me a call sometime" she said with a smile as she wrote her number on my palm.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"I missed you, old girl" I said as I mounted my motorcycle and strapped on my helmet. Going to school I saw some of my crew pushing out a parked car from the best parking spot, my parking spot, on campus. I slid into the spot when my guys pushed out the car far enough.

"Sorry Louis, this guy doesn't know the rules" one of my crew said as they pushed the car into the middle of the aisle so no other cars could pass; he pulled out his cellphone "Hey we have an improperly parked car and we need a tow truck" he said. 

"Zayn here yet?" I asked as we all went to our usual hang out place in the courtyard. "Right here mate" Zayn said with a mouthful of a breakfast burrito, handing me one covered in foil as well. "Thanks" I said opening it up and taking a bite "Don't thank me, Travis got the cash for it" Zayn said nodding his head to one of my crew who said "Don't mention it, that kid was very...generous with his donation" causing everyone to laugh.

Another three of my crew joined us, one of them holding a pair of shoes in his hands that looked vaguely familiar. "Trophies?" Zayn asked with his mouthful. Looking past my crew member, I saw Harry walking on campus with only socks on his feet, no shoes. The guy holding the shoes dropped them in a trash bin not far from us as the first bell rang.

I hung around the courtyard, pretending to be enjoy my burrito until everyone went to their first class; I retrieved the shoes from the garbage bin and went into the bathrooms, not carrying if I was late. After carefully washing the leather shoes I went into my first class as it was half over.

"Mr. Tomlinson you're more than twenty minutes late to class, I do hope that school isn't interfering with the more important aspects of your life, like becoming a cobbler" the music teacher scolded me as I walked into class and took my seat at the back.

Harry refused to look at me, keeping his eyes on his notebook. Without saying anything I put the shoes on Harry's desk; causing him to look at me in surprise. "Have you forgiven me?" Harry asked softly. I was never mad at you Harry; I'm just scared. 

"No" I said with a little more anger in my voice than I meant there to be. "Louis I-" Harry started saying but I cut him off "Don't". I looked away from Harry and back to the teacher, before the slight tremble in Harry's lower lip broke my will.

After class Harry followed me; he was persistent I'll give him that "Louis just talk to me, please". A couple of my crew ran into us "Boss this new kid harassing you?" he said looking at Harry; before I could answer he shoved Harry roughly in the chest, causing Harry to stumble and ball over backwards. 

My hands immediately clenched into fists but I couldn't do anything, everyone was watching us. As Harry lay on the ground the guy grabbed a water bottle and opened it before tipping it over.

"Look everyone, the new kid pissed himself" the guy mocked and everyone laughed as the guy poured water all over the front of Harry's pants. Harry looked at me for support and it finally broke me. 

"Calum enough, you made your point" I said, placing a firm hand on his shoulder "Alright boss" he said before tossing the empty water bottle on Harry and going on his way; the second bell rang and everyone dispersed until it was just me and Harry in the halls.

I offered a hand and Harry slapped it away, getting up without my help. "I have some extra pants in my locker" I said, turning to open my locker and taking out my spare pants I kept in there fort exactly this situation. I actually kept an entire extra set of clothes in my locker case I had any embarrassing moments, like sitting on bird poo.

Harry looked at my pants, "Just take them" I said, pushing the pants into his chest. 

"I never realized how big of a butt you have" Harry said as he walked out of the bathroom stall where he changed "I feel like I'm wearing girl's pants, with a tiny waist and a lot of room in the back". I looked at Harry "When have you tried on girl's pants?" Harry chuckled "When you have an older sister, there is a phase in your life where you're required to be a doll". I laughed and said "I wouldn't know".

"Hey Louis" Harry said as I ran my fingers though my hair while I looked in the mirror to make sure it was perfectly messy. I turned to look at Harry, who had a confused expression on his face "Can you tell me what's going on? I mean, I'm getting a variety pack of signals here and I just want to understand". "Nothing is going on" I said, opening the door and walking out of the bathroom.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

I collapsed on my couch with a snack bowl and opened my history book, determined to study for the test I had tomorrow; unlike my homework I actually had to take the tests myself.   
  


The War of the Roses was a time in English history between the years 1455-1487; when the House of York and the House of Lancaster fought over the control of the Royal Throne. The House of York's crest was a white rose, and the House of Lancaster's crest was a red rose; giving the conflict the name "War of the Roses".

Ok, time for a break, I told myself as I turned on the TV and booted up Netflix; I scrolled though the titles until I came across "The Walking Dead", Liam and Zayn have completely lost their minds over this show I should probably check it out, just one episode and then I'll continue studying.

I laid there on my couch, my book lying forgotten on the floor where I put it so I can lay down; I would totally survive the apocalypse, I thought to myself as the third episode ended. My front door opened and Zayn and Liam charged into my living room. "I HEARD THE SONG OF MY PEOPLE" Liam shouted as he jumped onto my couch. 

"We were going to my house when we heard the theme song playing" Zayn explain as he literally carried every snack food from my kitchen to the couch. "Niall, some to Louis's house; we're watching The Walking Dead" Liam said into his phone "Oh you're with a girl, then-"

Zayn yanked the phone from Liam's hand and spoke into it "Niall I don't care if her majesty the queen is on her knees in front of you right now; you have to come here". I started laughing as Liam face palmed, Zayn looked at me "We're staying over at your house tonight right?" before I could answer, Zayn said back into the phone "Yeah bring your school clothes, we're staying the night".

-

"Ok, ok, wait" Niall said "so did that one guy with no hand steal the van?" Liam shook his head "I doubt it, he's probably lying unconscious or dead somewhere from blood loss". Zayn joined the discussion "No way; he cauterized himself and he probably used a tunicate to take off his hand so he wouldn't have bled that much". "If you guys don't shut up I'm kicking you out of my house" I said, stealing the snack bowl from Niall and un-paused the episode

"So we're skipping school tomorrow?" Zayn said, looking at my clock that read one in the morning. "We can't stop here! I hate ending on cliffhangers!" Niall complained loudly. Liam frowned to himself as he thought about it "It is Friday tomorrow...or I guess today...no one has anything important tomorrow like a test or something?"

I nodded "Yeah I do, so I'll need you to write me a doctor's note so I can take the test Monday ok Zayn". Zayn nodded "Happy to boss". Niall took the controller from my hand "Ok then let's start season two!" "I swear to god if you keep doing that you're sleeping outside Niall" I said as I grabbed the controller back. 

"I'm going to bed" Niall declared as he yawned widely a few episodes later "Louis only has two guest rooms, whose is sleeping where?" "You can sleep on my roof for all I care" I said, turning off the telly "I got my own bed". "You don't mind sharing, do you Zayn?" Liam asked. Zayn sighed "if you were anyone else I would tell you sleep on the floor; I just want you to know that". "Night guys" I said over my shoulder to Zayn and Liam as I followed Niall upstairs; the second guest room was downstairs and Niall already ran up the stairs to claim that one.

-

"There is always that one stupid girl!" Zayn scoffed over breakfast "Like why did she have to do that?" Niall nodded "She was just fine until she had to do her own thing; Rick told her to head in that direction and keep the sun on her left shoulder!" We sat in a small café talking about the show over breakfast, enjoying our day off.

"She caused that little boy that get shot, if he dies his blood is on her hands" Zayn said. "What was his name again?" Liam asked though a mouthful of waffle. "Claude? Chase? It's something with a C I know that" I said as I tried to remember.

"Let's go to the beach today" Niall said suddenly "It's a nice day in London for once" he said looking over Liam's shoulder to the blue sky. "If we do I have to swing by school first" I said. Liam looked at me "For what?" I explained "My favorite jumper is in my locker at school, if I don't get it now; I'll have to wait until Monday to get it, I was going to get it later today but if we're going to beach their probably won't be a, later today".

-

I walked down the halls of school, not caring if teachers or anyone saw me; I'm Louis Tomlinson, I go wherever I want. Opening the door to my locker I draped my green Adidas jumper over my shoulder and closed my locker as a voice behind me said "Louis?" Turning around I saw Harry standing there who said "I thought you were out sick today?"

"I skipped" I said simply and Harry just looked at me, an awkward silence fell over us and Harry said "Well...good to know you're ok" he said as he started walking away. "Harry wait...do you want to go to the beach?" I asked, not looking at him

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

"What's he doing here?" Zayn asked indignant as Harry walked beside me to where Liam's SUV was waiting. "What are you doing here?" Liam shot back and put Zayn in his place. "Happy to see you again, Harry; I kept seeing you in the halls sorry I couldn't stop and chat" Liam said offering his hand to Harry to shake. Niall looked at Harry "I'm not sharing any of my food with you" he said before smiling.

"So are we going or not?" Zayn said, obviously unhappy Harry was there but not saying anything else on the subject. "Harry needs shorts so can we swing by my house? I also might as well pick up my car" I said. Liam nodded "That's not a bad idea; Zayn, Niall and I can go get some food and maybe some wood for a bonfire".

"This is your house?" Harry said, standing in the entryway and looking around; I closed the door behind him. "Yeah, you want something to drink?" I said grabbing some orange juice from the fridge and two glasses.

Harry took one and took a sip before looking at the glass in his hand "Is this crystal? Too fancy for regular glass?" I chuckled "I'm very clumsy at times, I'm always dropping these things" I said before pulling out another glass and letting it fall to the floor where it bounced around harmlessly. Harry laughed and ran his finger over the rim of the glass, creating a slight ringing sound.

I placed my empty glass in the sink "C'mon my room is upstairs" I said jerking my head in the direction of the staircase. "Wow" Harry said as I opened my door and stepped inside. "What?" I asked. Harry cleared his throat "You have a very large computer screen; it's nearly as big as my television at home" Harry said nodding towards my computer. 

I dug round my closet as Harry sat on my bed. "Here" I said getting up and holding a couple of pairs of shorts "You're a little taller than I am but they should work well enough; my bathroom is right there is you want to get changed". 

"Yeah?" I answered my phone as I saw Liam was calling. "Hey we're on our way to the beach, you can meet us there right?" he asked. "Yeah no problem, do I need to bring anything?" I asked while I changed quickly in my room since Harry was in my bathroom; holding my cellphone with my cheek and my shoulder. Liam chuckled "Nah mate we're good, both Niall and I have cars full of food and Zayn is with Niall to make sure he doesn't eat all of it on the road, see you there". I hung up, an hour alone on the road with Harry in my car; there are worse fates.

-

"So then I spilled sweet cream all over my nanny's shirt and that was the last time I ever had one; we have a cleaning lady that goes to the house every day to clean up, but she goes in when I'm at school, I have a reputation it seems" I finished my story and Harry was literally wiping tears from his eyes "You're terrible" he gasped out. "If you think that's bad you don't know me very well" I said, laughing from Harry infectious laugh. 

"Do you think we'll change that?" Harry said after he calmed down "I would like to get to know you better Louis". "I hope so Harry" I said without thinking and immediately regretted it; Harry gave me his dimpled smile and I turned on the radio at a high volume that would make conversation awkward on purpose. "Don't shut me out, please" Harry said in a quiet voice.

I turned off the radio "Let's get one thing clear OK Harry; I don't know what you think this is, but nothing is going to happen OK". Harry looked out the window "You're talking about my notebook". "I am in fact straight" I said before turning the radio back on.

"Guys you finally made it!" Niall said as we arrived at the beach; he taking out chairs from the back of his car. "So, little change of plans; we ran into this group of people from the university so we decided to hang with them" Niall explained as I looked out to the large group of people where Liam and Zayn where sitting. "Cool, it'll be fun right Harry?" I asked as Niall walked away, carrying the chairs.

"Look Harry if you don't want to be here I'll take you home" I said turning to him "Or we can go somewhere else". "Stop it Louis" Harry said suddenly shouting, causing me to take a step back "I'm getting whiplash from your mood swings" he said before he stomped off.

I followed Harry to a closed snack stand further down the beach, where he sat with his head in his hands. "What do you want from me Louis?" Harry asked quietly, not raising his head to look at me "In the car you practically tell me to leave you alone, and now you're saying that the two of us can somewhere else if I don't like it here?"

I stood there not knowing what to say. Harry continued "I like you, you know I do; you saw my notebook and I know you're not an idiot" Harry finally raised his head to look at me and I turned away from him. "No Louis, look at me" Harry said standing up and forcing me to turn by pulling on my shoulder "I want a straight answer for once, what is going on?"

I finally lost my patience "You think this is easy for me?! You think I asked for _any_ of this?!" I said as I motioned between us and then pointed to where Zayn and the others were further down the beach but out of sight. "I never asked for 1D to exist, for me to become as popular as I am; but that's the hand I was dealt Harry, and I was trying to make it work!"

Harry shouted "So what, just because your life sucks you have to make everyone else's suck just as bad!? I've seen your crew bully people, you have the power to stop it and you just sit there and watch!" I shouted back "Everything I do is looked at and criticized by everybody!" Harry opened his mouth slightly to say something but I cut him off by pressing my lips against his.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

I pulled away my face from Harry's who looked completely flabbergasted "This never happened" I said as I walked away from him. "What are you scared of?" Harry said behind me, I wheeled around to look at him "I'm not scared of anything, and this didn't happen; even if you told anyone, no one would believe you".  
  


"You alright Louis?" Zayn asked as I sat on an empty chair next to him. I nodded "Yeah, Harry was just having issues". Zayn shook his head "I told you he shouldn't have come, he's weird". I just shrugged "I was trying to be nice, Liam and Niall are cool with him you know". Zayn snorted in contempt and Liam came over with a hamburger on a paper plate "Louis you hungry? Niall and I are manning the grill".

"Thanks" I said, taking the sandwich. "Harry! We were wondering where you wandered off too!" Liam said, waving him over "Come here grab some food, you must be starving". Harry shook his head "Amile, can you take me home, I'm not feeling well", one of the university girls nodded "Sure, in a bit ok; let me just finish this burger". "Where are you going?" I asked, Harry didn't look at me "Amile is a friend of my older sister Gemma and I have a headache so I'm going home".

"I'll take you home Harry" I said, standing up. "Louis you literally just got here, why are you leaving?" Liam asked. Niall put a finger to his lips "Shh Liam, with Louis gone there will be more food and girls for us". "You're acting really weird" Zayn commented.

I stuck my hands in my pants pockets "Harry said that he was feeling sick; I didn't believe him and I forced him to come anyway, so he's my responsibility". I couldn't let Harry walk away; I might never get him back.

Harry sat in my passenger seat, in understandably angry silence. I let him have his space, listening to the radio when he finally spoke up "You just missed the turn to London". "We're not going to London" I said turning down the radio a little bit. "Buckle up everyone; we're going for another round on the Tomlinson rollercoaster" he said as he stared out the window. "You're not curious where we're going?" I asked, surprised.

"Call it Stockholm syndrome or whatever but I still like spending time with you...even if I don't know which way is up most of the time" Harry said, still looking out the window. "Are you mad?" I said, just happy that he's talking to me again. "I'm not mad Louis, just frustrated and confused; will you just answer me one question?" Harry said turning to look at me finally. 

"Are you in the closet?" He asked. I sighed deeply and glanced at him before turning back to the road. "Yes, you're the only one who knows, not even Zayn, Liam nor Niall know; I'm so deep in the closet that I've found next year's Christmas presents" I said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Harry looked at his hands "That explains everything, I understand now". Harry reached over and placed his hand on my knee; it caught me completely by surprise and I swerved, causing the car to my left to use his horn.

Harry pulled back his hand and laughed; not even slightly concerned that we almost crashed. "Harry don't do that!" I said in the meanest voice I could but failed terribly, his laughter was contagious. 

"We're nearly there" I said as I pulled over to the side of the highway and turned off my car. "If "here" means "the middle of nowhere" and yes we're here" Harry said getting out of the car and looking around. "C'mon, it's this way" I said, tilting my head to the right, where we were going. 

"When I was younger, I used to come here whenever I was upset" I said as I took off my shoes and wiggled my toes in the sand of the small hidden beach that was protected from view by bushes and a hill. "You used to drive an hour away from home to come here?" Harry asked and I nodded before sitting down in the sand.

Harry sat next to me so our shoulders and hips were touching, and I didn't move away. "You have everything Louis; money, popularity, respect, what do you have to be upset about?" Harry asked "Sounds like a good life". "It is, and I know I have it better than most people; but even if you buy the best birdcage, it's still a cage".

I laid back so I was on lying on the sand, resting the back of my head on my hands so I wouldn't get sand in my hair "But I didn't bring you to my secret spot to whine and complain". "And why did you bring me here?" Harry asked me, looking at the waves. "To be honest, I have no idea" I said to the sky "It just made sense...somehow".

Harry laid back as well before asking "This never happened either?" moving my right hand from under my head, I intertwined our fingers together "Never" I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat in my car outside of Harry's house on Monday morning; I refused to allow him to take the bus any longer. "Hey Louis, good morning" Harry said cheerfully as he entered the car. "Morning" I said in greeting and looked down to the warm container Harry placed on my lap. I picked it up and looked at him "I made you breakfast!" he announced proudly.

"You...what?" I asked opening the lid; inside were some eggs, bacon, beans and toast that were in separate compartments within the container so the food didn't touch and run together. "I got up early today to make you breakfast" Harry said as he pulled a fork from his bag. "This is actually one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me...wow that sounded cheesy" I said as I took the fork.

"You're giving the new kid rides now?" Zayn asked as he and my crew watched Harry walk away from us. I nodded "Yeah, he's actually really smart so I'm going to use him to do homework incase Stan ever gets sick" I lied on the spot and Zayn slapped my back "Good thinking boss; always nice to have a backup plan". I nodded "And if he think I'm his friend he won't complain if I use him, so he's off-limits now, got it?" Zayn and the crew members present nodded. 

In music class I sat next to Harry, who was doodling in his notebook instead of paying attention; arching my neck slightly, I saw he was drawing little hearts with HS+LT written inside and I couldn't help but smile. Harry glanced at me and flashed me his dimpled smile before turning the page and taking actual notes. As the bell rang we all stood up to leave "See you after school" I said softly, allowing the bustle to drown my words from wandering ears. Harry simply smiled and bit his lower lip.

-

"Liam has been acting really strange lately, like he gets annoyed whenever I talk about Perrie" Zayn was telling me at lunch. "He's probably just jealous, Perrie is hot" one of my crew said behind us. "Yeah she is Calvin; you're probably right...what's going on over there?" Zayn asked, I looked in the direction he was looking where a cluster of my crew were standing in a circle.

"Fellas, whats going on?" I asked as I approached them; the circle opened up and Harry was on the ground, he looked like he was attacked by food, his clothes covered in various sauces. "We just found out that he's a queer!" one of my group sneered. "Why do you guys care? leave me alone!" Harry said trying to get up, but was pushed back down.

I felt my heart fall from my chest, this was literally the worst thing that can happen; with me telling Zayn and the others that I was using Harry; he would have been under my protection like several other classmates, but I couldn't protect him from this. 

"You want a turn boss?" one of my crew said, offering me a bottle of mustard. Harry looked at me with pleading eyes, asking me for help; the pleading look in his eyes turned into one of hurt and betrayal as he realized that I wouldn't...couldn't, help him. I spat on him, barley missing his leg on purpose to show my "disgust" but hopefully showing Harry that I was still on his side.

I handed the mustard bottle back to my crew mate and walked away; walking straight into the bathroom and holding my head in my hands. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry Harry" I whispered over and over as if my words would somehow reach him.


	13. Chapter 13

I was standing at my locker at the end of school, gathering up what I needed to take home when I overheard a conversation two girls where having. "So you know that new kid Harry? Apparently he announced that he was gay in the middle of his math class!"

"What? Like he just stood up and said it?" "Kind of, yeah; so you know how the dance is coming up? Well this girl was asking Harry if he was going to take anyone." "Uh-huh...and?" "Well when he said no and she was like "You know, no one has asked me yet..." and he was like "Sorry, but I don't like girls" "How do you know this?" "Well Abby told me and she heard it from Taylor who heard it from Bethany who heard it from Amanda who heard it from Asher who heard it from Brenden who takes the same math class!"

I closed my locker with a sigh, the news that Harry was gay was all anyone was talking about today; and knowing this school, was all anyone was going to be talking about for the entire month.

I turned and walked away from my locker and made my way to my car but I was intercepted by Liam "Hey Lou, Zayn and I are going to Niall's house to watch the football game, you should come!"

Normally I would have shoved Liam into my car and made my way straight to Niall's house but the only thing that was on my mind was Harry. "Maybe a little later yeah? I've got some studying to do" I lied, trying to escape from Liam to check on Harry who went home early as the rumor went. "Study? You? You haven't done homework or taken your own exams for over two years, you have people for that; why do you need to study?"

"Chase is going out of town next week and Adam has his own exams so I'm on my own" I said, making up a lie on the spot. Liam laughed "Well look how the mighty have fallen; Louis Tomlinson actually has to do something for himself now. Alright I'll let the guys know you're not going to come, we'll see you tomorrow morning" I nodded and Liam walked away.

-

"You look a little lost" the store clerk said as circled the small shop for the third time. I didn't want to show up to Harry's house empty handed, but I didn't know what to do this in this situation. I stuck my hands in my leather jacket "umm, I sorta... screwed up, what do you recommend as an apology gift?" The clerk thought for a second "Well you can't go wrong with roses and chocolate." I felt like a total idiot walking out with three dozen red roses and a giant box of chocolates in a heart shaped box.

-

I pulled up at Harry's house and my heart sank as an unfamiliar car was parked in front of his house; his mother or sister were probably home. Pulling out my phone I dialed Harry and brought the phone up to my ear, but my call was rejected after three rings. I redialed him and again my call was rejected, before I could try a third time I got a text from Harry "Leave me alone Louis".

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just want to talk" I replied. "No" was all he said. "Harry please, look what I got for you" I texted him as I sent him a picture of the roses and chocolate that where on my passenger seat. "Throw them away, like how you threw away my heart this afternoon" his reply came. I sighed and placed my head against my steering wheel "I'm so sorry Harry, but I couldn't help, you know that" I explained.

No reply came.


	14. Chapter 14

"Louis what the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Liam said as he rubbed his face, answering his front door shirtless but in sweat pants. "I couldn't sleep" I said, leaning heavily against his doorframe.

Liam looked at the beer bottle in my hand and sighed "Come inside, I don't want you driving like this". I tried to take a step forward but tripped over air; if it wasn't Liam standing directly in front of me and catching me I would have been all over the floor. 

"Bloody hell mate, I don't think I've ever seen you like this" Liam said, helping me to my feet "Let's get you to bed, can you make it upstairs?" I nodded but Liam practically ended up carrying me to his room. "You're going to spend the night in my room, I want to keep an eye on you" Liam explained as he tugged off my shoes. "Why did you decide to get wasted on a Monday night?" Liam asked as he pulled off my shirt. 

"Because I hate myself! The one good thing in my life and of course I screwed it all up!" I said shouting. "Shh mate, everyone is asleep" Liam said urgently "Lay down and go to sleep". "You're not sleeping in your bed?" I asked as I pulled the blankets to my chin and watched as Liam dropped a pillow on the floor and grabbed a blanket from his closet "Why, do you hate me too? Am I so unlikable that not even my own friend wants to be near me?"

Liam stared at me, if I was sober I would have cared that I sounded like a lunatic, but I wasn't sober. "Mate are you alright?" Liam asked, still staring at me "Loads of people like you, you can literally get any girl in the school just by smiling at her; and every guy wants to be you".

"That doesn't matter because Harry doesn't like me!" I said, trying to get him understand; in my mind a faraway voice told me that I was crossing the line, but ignored it. Liam climbed into bed "You're not making any sense Lou, the drink is talking, try to get some rest ok; you're going to hurting in the morning". I sighed "I will be Liam, but not for the reason you think".

-

"Lou, Lou wake up, take a shower or you're going to be late" I felt a hand gently shake my shoulder. "Leave me to die Liam" I said not opening my eyes; I had an absolutely massive headache, but it wasn't as painful as the hollow feeling in my chest. "Lou you have to go to class, if you don't go the school is going to call your parents" Liam explained. "Like they'll care, what are they going to do? Call me on the phone and yell at me?"

"Lou you also parked horribly, your car is as crooked as a politician; you need to move it or you'll get a ticket". "Take my car today then" I said and Liam audibly gasped "Lou you've _never_ let _anyone_ drive your car before". "Then go before I change my mind; if the teachers ask where I am just tell them I drowned in the English Channel".

I heard Liam get ready for a few more minutes before he finally left and a few moments later I heard the familiar sound of my car engine starting up.

-

I walked from Liam's house to my own a while later, it was just down the block from my house. I spent the rest of the day in an over-sized jumper and sweat pants, getting mildly annoyed that the sleeves of the jumper kept going over my hands so I couldn't get my snacks easily as I watched TV. 

I looked up as my front door opened and Liam walked in. "Hey Liam" I said, turning back to the telly. "Mate how you feeling" he asked as he sat on the other couch. "Like I want to jump off the London Bridge" I said casually, fishing out a pretzel from my snack bowl. "Mate do you...want to talk about it?" Liam asked, clearly a little concerned "I've known you for a while now and I've never seen you like this". 

"Its fine Liam" I said not looking at him. "Is it about Harry?" Liam asked, crossing his legs and getting comfortable on my couch. "Harry?" I asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about. "You mentioned him last night" Liam said. "Did I...say anything else?" I asked, trying to fake indifference. "Nah, that's why I'm asking". I let out a huge sigh of relief internally before saying "It's nothing, really".

"Louis, you know you can tell me anything right? I won't judge you, you're my friend and obviously you're not fine and you're deflecting. You can tell me anything Louis" Liam said. I looked at Liam, considering before I finally said "Did you return my car in one piece?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Mate you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days" Zayn said as I took off my motorbike helmet. "I'm fine mate, why don't you worry about your life for once instead of mine" I snapped at him. Zayn instead of looking offended, just looked more concerned but didn't say anything else.

A classmate made the mistake of bumping into me, causing me to drop my bag. "Pick it up" I said turning to him. He stared me, confused; I shoved him to the ground "Pick it up!" I shouted at him. He handed me back my bag and I looked at everyone who was staring at me "What are you all looking at?" I said, causing them to scatter like chickens.

After that everyone gave me space, even Zayn walked a little behind me instead of beside me like usual. I walked into my music class and I noticed that Harry sat one seat over from his usual seat so someone would be sitting between us. I sat in my seat and Harry pretended to ignore my existence.

"Hey Louis we missed you yesterday; where were you, what where you doing?" a girl asked, smiling at me. "I was doing your mom" I said not looking at her, opening my notebook.

"Ok class listen up; Ms Kennedy from the drama class has an important announcement". All the guys in class sat straighter and some even ran their fingers though their hair to fix it quickly. Ms Kennedy was the new drama teacher and last year she was voted "Most Popular Teacher" in the both the male and female category, and one look at her told why. I didn't even look up as she walked in.

"The drama class is going to put on a performance this winter, it's going to be an adaptation of the story "Beauty and the Beast" however it's going to take place in modern times" Ms Kennedy announced. The music teacher spoke up "As this is a music class, extra credit will be given to any and all students that submit a musical piece for this play, as well as extra credit for performing in the play...some of you really need like you Mr. Tomlinson, since you missed that test last Friday". 

I ignored the teacher and Ms Kennedy spoke again "Auditions will be in a couple of weeks, if you have any song ideas I'm writing the script now; so please give it to me before auditions starts!" "Everyone please come to up the front of the class and get a paper, it will give you instructions of how to give Ms Kennedy your music if you're interested" the music teacher said. 

As everyone stood up to go to the front of class I scribbled a quick note "I have your phone, if you want it back meet me after school at the parking lot, L.T." I casually went over to Harry's desk and stole his phone that was laying on his desk, leaving the note where his phone used to be.

As I went back to my desk I put the phone in my pocket "Mr. Tomlinson, I wouldn't pass up this extra credit opportunity" the music teacher said, seeing me at my desk. As I walked back to my desk with the paper in hand I saw that Harry was giving me a death glare and I just smirked at him.

-

"How you feeling today Tommo; I heard you went mental on a kid this morning" Liam asked but I wasn't listening, I was trying to figure out how to open Harry's phone. "Uh-huh, yeah" I said, Harry had an android and I've only ever used iPhones. It was protected by a passcode, it was five digits long but "Harry/42779" wasn't the code.

"Liam if had to choose a passcode for your phone, what would you choose?" I asked, looking at him. "Ok fine, ignore your concerned friend by deflecting as usual" Liam said crossing his arms "But to answer your question it would be something only I would know". 

I looked down at the phone again and pressed 56847 which would spell Louis. I stared at Harry's phone as it unlocked and his home screen showed one of his heart drawings with H.S+L.T written inside the heart.

"That's a huge smile Tommo, are you looking at naughty things?" Liam said, trying to look over my shoulder. "Just a pic of your mom, c'mon we're going to be late for English" I said as I slid the phone back in my pocket.


	16. Chapter 16

I sat on my motorbike smoking a cigarette, watching the students leave school one by one. "Louis we'll see you tomorrow...feel better" Zayn and some of my crew said as they walked passed and I just nodded.  
  


"Louis, what do you want?" Harry said, approaching me in the empty parking lot. I held out his phone "I'm sorry but this was the only way I could get you to talk to me". Harry took his phone "Louis you really hurt me". "I know baby but-" I started saying but Harry cut me off "No, don't call me that; you can't play with my emotions like this".

"Let me take you to dinner, just me and you; I know this great little place in Southampton" I said, holding out my spare motorbike helmet to him. "Louis...I think it's best if we just went our separate ways" Harry said with a sigh.

"Harry wait, I know I screwed up and I know I hurt you but I still like you" I pleaded. "I know Louis but you and I are just in different places in our lives" he said "Maybe in another life or another time we would have had something beautiful...but not today, not right now".

"Harry give me another chance, please" I said getting off my bike and standing right in front of him. "I've got to go Louis, it was fun while it lasted; whenever I go to the beach I'll think of you" Harry said as he kissed me on the cheek "Good bye Louis". "Wait at least let me take you home, please...please just don't go" I said as he walked away.

"Louis...Louis...Louis are you alright?" I turned over to see Liam standing at my bedroom door "Mate school starts in twenty minutes and you're still in bed?" "I had a rough night, didn't get any sleep" I said turning over to stare at my wall again.

"Mate if you get up and shower now we can still make it to our first class ten minutes late" Liam said, I felt the bed move as he sat on the edge. "I'm not going today...why are you here?" I asked not looking at him. "I'm really concerned about you Louis, and this morning when I didn't see your motorbike or your car in your parking space I decided to head over here".

"You should head back to school, I'm fine" I mumbled, but a second later I heard my tv turn on. "Liam what are you doing?" I asked, turning over to look at him. Liam was sitting on my bed with his shoes off, watching the telly. 

"Just watching tv, day time shows suck; there is nothing good ever on" Liam said, flipping through the channels. "Why can't you just leave me alone, can't you tell I don't want you here? Go bother someone else! Just leave me alone! No one even likes you, you've been single since Danielle for a reason!" I shouted, lashing out, I immediately regretted saying it but I was a storm of emotions. 

"I'm going to head downstairs and make some tea, do you want anything?" Liam said, standing up. "Look Liam, I'm sorry I said that" I said sitting up. Liam sighed "It's fine mate...I just wish I knew why you were acting like this; you're obviously in pain and it kills me that you're trying to shut me out, I can help".

"The water kettle is in the cupboard for your tea" I said, looking away from him "and the tea bags are in the pantry". Liam nodded and left my room and I fell back to my pillow. I heard the home phone ring and I went to answer it, but as I opened my mouth to speak I heard Liam say "Tomlinson residence". "Hello is this Sir Tomlinson?" I heard a female voice ask on the other end. "Yes this is" Liam said without hesitation.

"Sir Tomlinson I'm Miranda from the Royal London Academy of Arts, Maths and Sciences; this phone call to is make you aware that Louis has failed to show up for classes and it's starting to effect his marks, he missed an examination last Friday" she said. "What!?" Liam said, in shock and disgust "I shall have a very stern conversation with him, thank you for notifying me".

A few minutes later Liam came back into my room holding a tray with two steaming mugs and two sandwiches. "Thank you...for everything Liam" I said as I took a mug. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Liam asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Let's see if there is anything to watch on Netflix" I said turning on my Xbox; behind me I heard Liam sigh.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Zayn and Niall are coming; school is over" Liam said, looking up from his phone.  I merely grunted in response as I adjusted my pillow; we've spent all day in my room watching Netflix and we even had pizza delivered for lunch. All in all it was a pretty nice day, I've almost forgotten about...him.

I heard my front door open and close and I scuttled across my bed to grab the last slice of pizza, not wanting to share; as if he heard my thoughts I heard Niall say as he went up the stairs "I hope you saved some pizza for your guests, and don't say you don't have any because I can smell it!"

"Typical" Niall said sadly as he picked up the empty pizza box.  "Damn Louis, so rude; you heard people were coming over and you ate everything" Zayn said, staring at the slice of pizza in my hands "Even in front of a girl you're so rude!" "Girl? What girl?" I asked.  Zayn smiled and stepped aside, revealing that pretty girl from the party last week.

"Hey Louis" she said with a smile.  "Um... hello" I said, shooting Zayn a questioning look.  "You remember Eleanor" Zayn said, pulling up my computer chair to her so she can sit in it "You've been in such a weird mood lately, but I remembered how well you two got along".  "Zayn...you really shouldn't have" I said, meaning every word. 

Niall set down the pizza box that he'd been staring at like he lost a good friend before saying "You promised me pizza, Payne; I demand pizza or you shall feel the full fury of my Irish wrath!" Liam chuckled before getting up "Let's go downstairs and order some more, Tommo's treat".  "I don't want pizza, get me some pasta instead" Zayn said as all three left my room to head downstairs and closed the door behind them. 

I stared awkwardly at Eleanor before saying "So, what brings you down here from Manchester?" Eleanor got up from the chair and sat next to me on my bed "I was actually just doing some paperwork; wouldn't you believe that I got accepted into the Royal London Academy of Arts, Maths and Sciences! It's like of one of the best schools in England, if not all of Europe!" she said excitedly.

"Oh that's neat; you know, I go there too" I said; Eleanor scooted closer to me "Yeah? That's funny, it's like the universe wants to be...together" she said giving a flirty smile and tucking some of her hair behind her ear.  "Umm...yeah, funny how these things work out" I said, trying to be discrete about scooting away from her; but she followed me, slowly chasing me until I was against the wall. 

"It's so cute how shy you are" Eleanor said as she cornered me, she was close enough that I could smell her perfume.  She placed a hand on my knee "I was supposed to start today but I had to finish the transfer process, so my first day is tomorrow; it would be nice if you could me around".  I looked at her; she was coming on very strong and was being as subtle as a blind bull with a fly up its nose. 

Would it be the worst thing in the world to be with her though? They say that the best way to get over someone is to find someone else...I had to admit she was really pretty even if I felt absolutely nothing for her. 

"Sure I can show you around, I can even introduce you to some of my friends" I said giving a small smile.  Eleanor have a giggle "That'll be great, but a lot of my stuff is still in Manchester".  I nodded "That's alright we have to wear uniforms to school; you should have gotten the skirt and everything today, and if not we can go tomorrow morning to get them in the administration building".  Eleanor gave a large smile "We?"


	18. Chapter 18

"So I saw that motorbike in the garage, is it yours? I know you have that black Maserati since I saw it at the party" Eleanor asked and I simply nodded. "That's so nice" she said with a large smile "Is there room for two?" "Yeah, of course; my bum isn't that big to take up both seats" I said, trying to make a joke.

Eleanor didn't laugh at my joke she instead said "Can we, like, go for a ride?" "It's really not safe because I don't have a helmet for you; I doubt the ones I have will fit you". She pouted "Can't we just go get one?" I shrugged "Sure, just let me shower first I'm still in my sleeping clothes". "Food's here" we heard Zayn announce; I looked at Eleanor "I'll see you downstairs"

-

I sat waiting in the bike shop as Eleanor picked out a leather riding jacket and got fitted for a motorbike helmet. As she went up to the counter after finally choosing what she wanted I did the gentlemanly thing and pulled out my wallet instead "It's alright" I said seeing the look on her face "I don't mind paying". A smile spread slowly on her face.

-

"The king finally found a queen!" my crew whooped as I parked my bike in my parking space with Eleanor clinging on to me like a backpack; her bright pink helmet shining like a beacon. "Now we know why he missed class yesterday" one of my crew said and everyone else laughed; but the laughing immediately stopped as Eleanor took off her helmet.

"Holy God she's hot" I heard one of them say softly. Eleanor completely flourished under the attention, giggling as all the guys in my crew started drooling over her. She even got one of them to hold her bag and several of them offered to walk her to class. "I'll see you at lunch Louis" she said, kissing me on the cheek before walking with my crew to her first class.

"So am I a good match maker or what?" Zayn said as we walked to our lockers. "Yeah, she's nice" I answered vaguely. "I know my mate!" Zayn said, slapping my back "Now hopefully you'll get out of this funk you've been in". I nodded "I hope so man, I really hope so".

I walked into my music class and immediately felt those emerald eyes on me; as I sat down, Harry said "So I saw you with a girl this morning". "What of it?" I asked, pulling out my notebook. "What do you mean "What of it" Louis!?" Harry said angrily. I looked at him "What's your malfunction, why are you getting so worked up?"

Before Harry could answer the music teacher walked in "Ok class, so today we're actually going to start to learn how to play instruments; so far we have discussed music theory and what music is however...Mr Styles please take a seat...Mr Styles you are not excused from this class room! Mr. Tomlinson you are not excused from this classroom either!"

"Harry wait, wait" I said grabbing Harry's wrist in the corridor, forcing him to stop "What is wrong with you?" "You think this is ok Louis? Is this you being bipolar or scared or whatever the hell is wrong with you?" Harry said, yanking his arm free. "Harry I literally have no idea what you're talking about" I said as Harry starting walking away again. "Just leave me alone Louis, I don't even want to see you right now" Harry said over his shoulder as he went downstairs.

What just happened?


	19. Chapter 19

"I love your school, everyone is so accepting" Eleanor said at lunch as we walked to the spot where my crew hung out and ate at. I merely nodded at her, still thinking about the encounter with Harry this morning; he skipped the rest of class.

"So what do you want to do after school? I was thinking we could head over to your place" Eleanor said softly. "My place? What for? There is nothing really at my house" I asked, Eleanor smiled "But you have Netflix right? We can just watch a movie, make some popcorn...chill". I wasn't listening, I was looking at Danny talking to Harry; they were standing very close together and I immediately became jealous, that was _my_ Harry not his.

We finally arrived at the spot where we usually ate lunch but I kept glancing at Danny and Harry. I nearly flew into a jealous rage as Danny touched Harry on the arm. "Zayn, I'm going to take Eleanor out for coffee out of school, but I don't have any money" I said turning to my friend who I knew was broke. Zayn shrugged "Sorry mate, I don't have any cash" I turned back to Danny "Do you think Danny has some?"

Zayn stood up, taking the hint and jerking in head in the direction of Danny to several of my crew members who followed Zayn over. "I love powerful men" Eleanor said, putting her hand on my knee; but I wasn't paying any attention to her.

Zayn and Danny talked for a short second, and when Danny shook his head Zayn shoved him to the ground. Harry tried to intervene but he was pushed away; Harry turned to look at me and in response I raised my chin slightly at him. Harry turned to a group of students nearby who watching it happen but not doing anything about it; they ignored him when he asked for help. 

Several of my crew held Danny down as Zayn went through his pockets; Zayn tossed Danny's cellphone, keys and some other things off to the side in the search for his wallet. Zayn finally finding the wallet, took out all of the bills and put them into his pocket; he said something and smiled at Danny before getting up.

"Here you go Louis, twenty four pounds; such a generous donation from Danny" Zayn said handing me the wad of bills. "Thanks" I said as I watched Harry help Danny to his feet; Danny was completely unharmed since I had a strict rule against the use of physical violence in my crew. His phone however was cracked from where Zayn dropped it, Danny turned to glare at us and I smirked at him. 

Danny mumbled something to Harry and walked away; Harry though marched right up to us, but was intercepted by one of my crew who said "You wanna take a few steps back mate?" Harry ignored him and directed his attention to me "You have no right Louis!" "What are you gonna do about it pal?" I said. Harry's jaw opened and closed several times and he tried to respond but he stormed away without saying anything.

If I couldn't have Harry, no one could. 

-

At the end of school I was walking back to my bike from my science class since I forgot my favorite Adidas jumper in my English class; in the corridor I saw Danny, by himself at his locker. "Danny, I want to talk to you for a minute about what happened this afternoon" I said, walking up to him. Danny looked at me warily and I went on "I want you to stay away from that kid you were talking to at lunch today, Harry Styles". "What? Why?" he asked "You don't need to know why, you just need to know that from this point onward you will stay from him". 

Danny looked at me and I could tell that he was trying to make sense of the situation, he finally said "You can't control him Louis, everyone knows that you and Harry were friends before he came out; keeping me away won't make him any more straight than standing in your garage makes you a car".

I crossed my arms "Maybe I can't control him, but I can control you; I know where you live: it would be a shame if someone stole your parent's cars or took your dog...also doesn't your father work for Simon's father's company? Simon as you know is part of 1D, it would be a shame if your father was suddenly fired from his job".

I leaned in closer to Danny; even though he was taller than I was, he shrank away from me "You have the power to avoid all of this from happening, do I make myself clear?" Danny quickly nodded and I patted his shoulder "I'm glad we had this talk". 

-

The next morning as I arrived to school with Eleanor clinging on me like a backpack again; I notice Harry waiting around the entrance of the school holding what looked to be a muffin. I watched him, pretending to be listening to Eleanor's complaints of how we didn't hang out after school yesterday.

Danny was dropped off near the front of the school and from Harry's reaction he must have been waiting for him; as Danny approached him, Harry held out the muffin and gave Danny that dimpled smile. Danny however only murmured something and walked past him, barley glancing at Harry. Harry stood there, watching Danny go up the steps to the school, still holding the muffin, obviously confused about what happened.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I made a twitter https://twitter.com/ArverniiUpdates
> 
> Follow if you're interested, or if you care lol

"Ok class, as most of you are aware; exams are coming up and some of you are in danger of failing, Mr Tomlinson, however I will not name any names, Mr Tomlinson. In an effort to help; the lowest grade person will be paired up with the highest grade person" the music teacher was saying "Mr Styles you will now be tutoring Mr Tomlinson".

My heart skipped a beat and nearly flew out of my chest upon hearing the news, making sure I kept my face neutral I looked Harry; my heart shattered and the pieces fell back down the earth as I saw his scowl.

"So...when do you want to meet up?" I asked Harry at the end of class. "Louis I am not happy about this, let's get one thing clear: you're going to come to my house, study and then leave; there will be no monkey business or any shenanigans" Harry said, packing up his stuff "Come to my house around six, my house will be empty so there will no distractions; you can study and leave quickly".

"So you want to come with us after school? We're going to those empty warehouses by the river front of the Thames" Zayn asked as we walked to the parking lot after classes ended. "Nah mate, I got something to do" I said, Zayn laughed "Is that "something" perhaps a pretty brunette? Seriously man your whole plan of playing hard to get is making her eat out of your hands; she was totally throwing herself at you today". 

I blinked at Zayn, I literally forgot Eleanor even existed today; the promise of some alone time with Harry: our shoulders touching as he explained softly what was on the page of the open textbook as a gentle breeze blew though his open window...our eyes would meet and we would both smile and Harry's smile would grow until he showed me those dimples. In unison we would both tilt our heads at the same time and inch forward...

"Louis...Louis you still with me?" Zayn said, waving a hand in front of my face and laughing "I see I wasn't too far off with my answer; just make sure you use protection, you don't want any Little Tommo's running around". "Oh shut up Zayn I don't even think of her like that" I said without thinking. Zayn laughed "Sure Lou, whatever you say; play innocent I understand, you got an image and all that".

"Louis, we need to talk" Eleanor said, sitting on my motorbike, waiting for me. "Can we do it later Elle? I need to be somewhere" I said, anxious to get home so I can get ready for the tutoring date. "Louis, that's the thing, I feel like you're not committed to this relationship, I mean we haven't even kissed yet" Eleanor whined. I looked at her, not wanting to deal with this right now, or ever, for that matter "I just don't want to rush anything Elle; I mean we're just getting to know each other".

"But Louis" she said, walking up to me and pressing her chest against mine "Don't you want to come over to my house? My parents won't be home until late tonight". "I can't, sorry I have to study" is aid truthfully. Eleanor smiled "I do too, let's study together; maybe you can help me with Anatomy and Biology? Her joke flew over my head as I tried to think of any excuse to wiggle away "I'll text you tonight after I'm done studying and we can do something later ok?" "I'll be waiting Louis, all alone" she said with a smile.

I went home and got ready; I knew this was supposed to be a tutoring session but I couldn't help but be excited, like this was a date. After I got shower and dried off I stood in my bathroom, trying out different scents and colognes.

I looked over my shoulder and I noticed my clock read 5:15; as I ran out of my bathroom, I tripped over my towel as it slid off my hips. "Please don't let this be a sign" I said as I got off from the floor. I got dressed as quickly as possible and gave one final look at myself in the mirror to make sure I wasn't wearing any underpants on my head or something.


	21. Chapter 21

"You got this, you're Louis William Tomlinson" I said to myself as I checked my teeth and made sure my hair was perfect using the rear view mirror in my car. "Ok, you're going to go in there study for like three minutes and then get Harry back; don't screw anything up Lou".

"Louis" Harry greeted me, opened the door and stepping aside so I can enter. I liked Harry's home even if it could all fit inside my house; it was small, warm and cozy. "C'mon let's get started". Harry said closing the door and walking into his bedroom. His room was tidier than last time and this time there was no notebook on his desk.

Harry made me sit at his desk as he sat on the bed. "Ok LouLou- I mean Louis open to chapter four we'll start with what we learned last week and then move backwards" Harry said opening his book. I opened my book, sad that Harry was forcing me to sit so far from him; sad but not defeated, I was still inside his house after all. I wasn't even listening to what Harry was saying, I was trying to make a plan so I could get on that bed next to him.

"I'm going to get a snack, do you want anything? Biscuit? Tea? Sandwich?" Harry said about half an hour into tutoring. "No thanks" I said closing my book. Harry nodded before walking out of the room, I've been eyeing Harry's backpack since I walked in and now I finally had a chance to look though his notebook. I stood up and walked over to his bag, my hand on the zipper.

Louis what are you doing? Are you seriously going to start creeping on Harry? I needed to find his notebook, what if he doesn't like me anymore? Louis he invited you to his house! Don't screw this up, this might be your last chance!

"Do you need any help?" I asked, walking into the kitchen and away from the tempting backpack. Harry shook his head even though his back was to me. It would be so easy to circle my arms around his waist, and place soft kisses on the back of his neck. "Louis, I want to talk to you" Harry said turning around with a cup of tea in his hands. "What about Harry?" I said, leaning against his counter.

Harry was quite for a moment, stirring his tea "So, you have a girlfriend now" Harry finally said. "Yeah, she's really cool" I said truthfully, she was...from what I knew about her. "How long have you guys known each other?" Harry said, taking a sip of tea. "Not long actually, only a few weeks, I've actually known you longer; Zayn introduced us at a party" I answered, curious to why we were talking about this; but Harry didn't say anything else, he just nodded and said "Come on let's get back to studying".

About ten minutes into studying Harry suddenly looked at me "What do you see in her?" he said angrily, almost like an accusation. I blinked at Harry, still thinking he was talking about the musician Bach "What?" "Eleanor! What do you see in Eleanor that deserves your attention?" Harry said, snapping his book shut.

I was caught off-guard by his question and tone of voice "I don't know, she's nice and stuff" I said; before I could process what happened Harry blind-sided me again "And what was that with Danny yesterday?" Without even thinking I said "I didn't like how he was touching you".

I wanted to rewind time as soon as the words tumbled out from my lips. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?!" Harry said, standing up "No, as soon as you got a girlfriend you were no longer able to..." Harry didn't finish his sentence, instead he turned his back to me and said "Louis I think it's time for you to leave". "Harry, look I'm sorry; I know what I did to Danny wasn't nice or fair but...I don't know I just got insanely jealous" I tried explaining.

"You had nothing to be jealous over Louis, Danny was just trying to be a friend; he knows what I go through every single day and it's nice to find someone to talk too" Harry shot back "And I bet somehow you're the cause of him ignoring me all day today". I didn't say anything and Harry put down his cup of tea "You're not allowed to double dip Louis, you can't act like my jealous boyfriend while you have a girlfriend!"

I finally got fed up, I already said sorry and he wasn't accepting it "You know what, maybe I should leave, I didn't come here to fight with you Harry! I'm sick and tired of fighting; and for your information I wouldn't even have a girlfriend if it wasn't for you!" I shouted the end of my rant as I grabbed all of my things from his bedroom.

"Louis, wait, wait!" Harry said running outside, holding something in his hands. I ignored him as I started my car engine and slammed my foot on the gas, causing my wheels to spin and screech; I literally left him behind in the dust.

At a red light I rubbed my face in frustration and anger; I wasn't even mad at Harry, he had every right to feel the way he did, I was mad at myself. I screwed everything up, literally everything was my fault and I knew it; every time I did anything I was just pushing Harry further and further way. The car behind me honked when I didn't go as the light turned green and I stuck up my middle finger at him, even though I knew he couldn't see it because of my tinted windows.

When I got home I just dropped my backpack on the sofa, I should give Niall a call; a game of football sounds awesome right now, I could pretend the football was my face. The clock said eight ten, plenty of time for a quick game. I patted down my pockets but all I felt was my wallet, opening my backpack and turning it upside down, I sighed and turned to bang my head on the wall repeatedly.

I forgot my phone at Harry's house. Perfect end to the best day ever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning

I groaned as I turned over in my bed and opened one eye to look at my clock; who in the world was knocking on my door at three in the morning?  I swear to god if Zayn was high again and thought he lived here instead of next-door I'll just make him sleep outside.  I nearly fell down the stairs as I missed a step in the darkness, Zayn I'm literally going to kill you.

"What Zayn?" I snapped as I opened my front door but stared in complete shock as Harry was standing at my doorstep.  "Harry...what...how...it's three in the morning" I said when I was finally able to speak again.  Harry however was in worse shape than I was, he was completely red and was trying to look anywhere other than me; I looked down at my almost naked body, all I wore to bed was my underwear. 

Suddenly feeling self-conscious I ran from the door and opened the hallway closet to pullout a blanket to wrap myself in "Harry what are you doing here? It's literally the middle of the night".  "You...uh, forgot your phone" Harry stammered even though he couldn't see me "I don't have a car, so I took the bus...but the buses don't run after midnight so I had to walk the rest of the way here". 

"Oh my god, you must be cold, I'll make you a cup of tea" I said, forgetting that I was supposed to be grumpy and sleepy, all I felt was concern for Harry. "That'll be nice but where your toilet? I've had to hold my bladder for about seven hours, as soon as you left my house I hopped on the bus" Harry said shyly as if ashamed.  "Yeah, sure it's right down that hallway, second door on your left" I said as I poured some water into the tea kettle.

When Harry went inside the bathroom and I ran upstairs and put on the robe that I've literally had for five years but only took it out of the packaging tonight. Quickly wrapping it around myself I ran back downstairs to finish the tea. "Thank you" Harry said taking the tea cup and wrapping his hands around it.  "You must be cold" I commented again, trying to break the awkward silence that fell over us. 

Harry only nodded and again that awkward silence filled the room "So...um...do you want me to take you home?" I offered.  Harry shook his head "If I came home this late at night my mom would murder me, to be honest I really didn't think this plan through".

"You're more than welcome stay here Harry" I immediately offered "We have several guest rooms, you can stay in one; I'd also be more than happy to drive you to school tomorrow, even if you are mad at me". "Louis I'm not mad at you, truth be told...I don't even know what I feel" Harry said as he stood up and placed the cup in the sink.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Harry asked before turning to me "What did you mean that you had a girlfriend because of me?" I crossed my arms, anxious that this was going to lead to another fight "I thought you didn't like me anymore after that one time...with my crew...and I spat on you, I got really depressed; my friends hooked me up with Eleanor to try to cheer me up". 

Harry chuckled "You idiot, you're such an idiot; of course I still liked you I was just hurt and angry, you can't just turn off emotions and feelings like a switch".  I looked at him, trying to understand "Wait...so then you still like me?" Harry came closer "I never stopped liking you, but I thought you stopped liking me, which is why you got with Eleanor".

I chuckled "Harry there are times that I completely forget she even exists, but you Harry, you're always in my heart".  Harry chuckled and closed the distance between us until our lips touched, it was hesitant at first and closed mouth; almost like our lips were introducing themselves to each other again.  

As we pulled away Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  "We should head to bed, we have school in three hours" I said, wanting to end the night on a high note before I screwed something up again. Harry nodded "Yeah that's a good idea, let's go to bed", I was completely unprepared for the assault Harry made against my lips; instead of the shy, cautious kiss we shared a minute ago, this kiss was full of hunger and yearning.

I have no idea how we made it upstairs to my room considering that we never detached lips and our tongues where in the middle of a ferocious wrestling match; to be honest I didn't even know what was happening, I just didn't want it to stop. 

As the back of my legs hit my bed, Harry pushed against my chest and I fell backwards on my bed; before I could even gain my breath Harry was on top of me again, sitting on my hips.  After a minute Harry pulled away and bit his bottom lip "Do you have any protection?"

**_ Smut Warning! If you're uncomfortable with smut; skip the rest of this chapter and move on to the next one _ **

I only nodded and wiggled out from under Harry; getting on my hand and knees, I dug around the space beneath my bed.  As I pulled out the shoe box that I hid everything in, I could hear a zipper being undone and I quickly grabbed a silver square and kicked the box back under my bed.

I turned around to look at Harry and my breath caught as he stood only in his underwear but I wasn't able to get a good look before I was pushed down on the bed again and our lips connected.  My breath hitched as Harry started grinding his butt into my hips, I could feel his lips spread into a smile as he felt me growing harder.

My heart stopped as I felt Harry tug at my robe and it quickly fell open "Wait, wait, wait" I said pushing Harry's face away from mine as I finally realized where this was going. Harry looked at me in confusion and I tried to find the words to explain "Harry maybe this isn't a good idea; this is my first time doing...something like this" I said speaking to the headboard on my bed, not looking at Harry. 

Harry gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him "We'll learn together" he said.  Before I could reply, in one smooth movement Harry pulled down my underwear and immediately the warm of his mouth completely engulfed me and made me lose my train of thought. 

I ran my hands though Harry's hair as I squirmed on the bed; I was being completely overwhelmed with all the feelings and sensations, I had no idea what was even happening. 

I was finally able to catch my breath as Harry brought his face back up.   I heard the foil of the wrapper being opened and I looked down as I felt Harry putting the condom on my hardness.  I fell back on the bed as Harry positioned himself over me and lower himself onto; Harry's breathing became ragged and I gasped out as I felt myself enter him. 

I gripped the bed sheets as I fully entered Harry and he lowered himself on me until he sat on my hips; breathing in short, high pitched gasps.  Harry bent over and again our lips connected; I raised my hands and explored his body, feeling the slight ridges and valleys of his muscles.

After a moment of sitting on my hips, Harry slowly raised and lowered himself and he took my hands from his chest and pinned them above my head with his hands; he was in complete control.  I could only wiggle and squirm under Harry as he developed a steady rhythm.

I couldn't lay there any longer; without thinking about it I curled my body up kiss Harry on the neck and we flipped over so Harry was on his back and I was laying on top of him.  As I started thrusting Harry dug his nails into my back and wrapped his legs around my pelvis; I buried my face into his neck, placing soft kisses along the smooth skin there.

"Louis..." Harry moaned "Me too" I whispered in his ear a second before I could feel liquid splash on my stomach as Harry climaxed at the same time I did.  We both laid there, sweating and breathing heard, riding the waves of ecstasy that overtook our bodies. 

On an impulse I turned my head and planted my lips on Harry's neck, gently biting down on the skin and sucking on it "Now everyone will know you're mine" I said, pulling away from his neck to look at the dark spot growing where my lips were.

 


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up to sunlight streaming into my room even though the curtains were closed; it must have been late in the morning or even early afternoon for it to be so bright. I buried my face into Harry's hair and snuggled closer to him before resting my cheek on the back of his shoulder and staring at my ceiling, not wanting to get up.

I don't know how long I laid there, staring at my ceiling and feeling on top of the world; but I noticed a subtle change in Harry's breathing a moment before he said in a sleepy, groggy voice "This is the first time in my entire life I've ever missed school" he said as he placed his hand on top mine that was on his stomach "I have no regrets".

"Today is Friday, let's just stay here...maybe for the whole weekend?" I asked, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "I have to go home this after "school", if my mom finds out that I wasn't home last night she'll murder me" despite saying that, Harry made absolutely no attempt to get up or even move at all.

"Talking about getting up, I know of this great little place we can go for breakfast, it's the best place in all of London". "Let's just call so they can deliver" Harry said as he brought my hand from his stomach to the bottom of his chin. "They don't deliver" I said, chuckling.

-

"I've never been to this part of London" Harry said, as we arrived "My parents work around here" I said as we parked. Harry turned to look at me "What if we run into them, won't they care?" I chuckled "They'll care, but just huff and puff for a while and not do anything about it".

"They won't care you're missing school?" he asked, I shook my head "Of course, and they'll huff and puff about it but if my grades get really bad they'll hire tutors again; my parents donate a lot of money to the Academy so there's no way I'll be kicked out" I said as I killed the engine of my car before hurrying so I could open his door. Harry laughed at me as he stepped out of my car at the same time I arrived at his door.

"I feel so...underdressed" Harry commented as a couple walked passed us, they looked like the people my dad worked with, both in business suits. "Ignore them Harry; come on, it looks like it's going to rain....typical London". I walked inside the familiar restaurant, it was one of dad's favorites and we used to come here all the time, before he got promoted and was never around anymore.

It was a classy place: with live music, a hand painted ceiling, plush velvet seats and marble tables. When we got seated and handed menus, Harry made a strange sound in his throat as if being strangled "Twenty-two pounds for an omelet!? Louis I can't afford these prices; I would need to work for over two hours to get twenty two pounds!" I looked at him, slightly offended that he thought we were splitting the check or something "Harry...I'm paying for this, get whatever you want".

"And what will we be having for breakfast today?" the cheerful waitress said. "I'll just have some scrambled eggs" Harry said quietly. I looked at Harry before saying to the waitress "We'll have two orders of the butter crepes with salted caramel, all the fixings; and instead of the scrambled eggs my...my friend wants the garden omelet" I finally finished, not looking at Harry.

"It's fine Louis" Harry said as the waitress left, seeming to read my thoughts "I understand if it's too soon to use that word". I looked at Harry "Wait so...you think we're..." Harry shrugged "I would like to think so, but again; I know what you're going through and that you're not comfortable with...that".

I smiled at Harry and who smiled back but after a moment sat up and said "We need to talk about Eleanor though". I sighed, Harry reached for my hand across the table but instead just folded them together on the table in front of him "Relax Louis, it's just a talk; I've been doing some thinking...and I think it'll be a good idea if you two stay together".

I blinked at Harry as he continued "It'll put me through hell and back to see her all over you at school and everything...but I'd rather have to share you, then not have you at all". "Harry, I don't understand" I said.

Harry played with his fork "I know that you're not comfortable with who you are; I know that you know that people whisper about us since we were friends before I came out, and that is one of the reasons we don't hang out at school anymore...if you have a girlfriend, you and I can start hanging out at school again...and no one will think that it's weird since you have a girlfriend so you're obviously straight; I would rather share you than not have you at all".

I looked at Harry as our food came and after the waitress said "On Monday, school will be different Harry...I promise you".


	24. Chapter 24

The weekend went by in a total blur of cuddling, hanging out, eating and heavy snogging sessions; we haven't slept together since Friday which was fine by me, I was just happy to be with Harry. Most of our dates were outside of London though, to avoid bumping into anyone we knew.

"Louis you really didn't have too" Harry said as he stood in front of my full length mirror wearing the one of the outfits I bought for him; black skinny jeans, an atrocious button down long sleeve shirt and light brown boots. The shirt was probably one of the ugliest pieces of creation man ever made; it was pure chaos of green, blue and red all over the shirt, but somehow Harry pulled it off.

"Of course I had too, you said you liked it" I said, watching him from my bed, despite his protests and whining I knew he liked it just by the simple fact he was still wearing it and hasn't asked to return it; he whined the entire way home from Southampton but never once said to return it.

"If you think you can buy my affection with designer clothes from St. Laurent you've got another thing coming" Harry teased, turning to look at me. I walked up and pecked his lips "What if I buy it with kisses instead" I whispered to him, pressing our foreheads together. "You can't afford me" he said with a smirk, "I better get started then" I said and brought our lips together again.

Harry pulled away and softly said "I have to go to work, you're going to make me late again; like you did yesterday". I sighed "Fine, let me drive you though, since I won't be able to see you until tomorrow morning". Harry started taking off his clothes to change into his normal clothes "Wait, so you're going to start taking me to school again? What are you going to tell everyone?" I thought about it "I don't know, but yeah I'll pick you up tomorrow and go to school".

-

After dropping Harry off and going back home I was surprised to see Liam in my living room. "Hey Tommo, your door was open" was all he said as he turned back to the tv. "Payno, what the hell are you doing in my house?" I said as I took off my coat. "We need to talk" Liam said as he turned off my tv, and my blood instantly ran cold; could he know about me and Harry?

I sat on the couch and Liam sighed "Louis...I have to be honest with you you're one of my best friends and I'm sick of pretending". "I'm planning on telling Niall too, but you're my best friend and I wanted to tell you first so maybe...you can offer like...advice or something I don't know..." Liam rambled. I stared at Liam confused by what he was saying "Who did you kill and where is the body; I'll go get my shovel" I said trying to lighten Liam's mood.

Liam sighed and looked at my ceiling "I don't know how to say this...so I'm just going to say it; Louis I'm gay". "Me too!" I almost said but instead I just said "What...? What about Danielle and Sophia?" "They...I don't know, I was just lonely...You and Zayn are always doing stuff together with your crew and Niall is married to the football field and cheating on it with Nandos".

"Why are you telling me this now? You've been my friend for years and never once mentioned anything" I said. "I ignored it for a long time and then I saw how the school treated Danny and I got scared but now...I'm sick of lying, I don't care what happens to me; Harry really gave me confidence". He said, finally brining his eyes down and looking at me.

"Well...alright then...You wanna go to get pizza? I haven't eaten in ages" I said getting up from the couch, kicking myself in my head for not telling Liam here and now. "Pizza? Louis you're not going to say anything?" Liam said, astonished. "What's to say? You like it in the butt; nothing's changed between us. Anyway let's take your car, I've been driving all over England this weekend and my car needs a break" I said as I went to the fridge and got a glass of water.

"I'm in love with Zayn" Liam blurted out; causing me to choke on the water and dribble down my chest. "What?!" I said between coughs. "I told you I needed advice" Liam said as he covered his face with his hands. "Liam, Zayn isn't...he doesn't...he's..." I said but I couldn't put down my friend. "He's the one picking on Harry and Danny, I know" Liam said into his hands.

I sat down next to my friend and placed my arm around his shoulders "When did...this start? Liam sighed and looked at me "I've always liked him but recently it's becoming...worse, I guess? Whenever I see him with Perrie I just want to shove her off the London Bridge". "Don't worry Liam we'll figure this out" I said giving him a small shake.


	25. Chapter 25

"Liam actually came out to you?" Harry asked on the drive to school the next day.  I nodded and squeezed his hand which was in my free one since I had my other on the steering wheel "I was thinking maybe you can talk to him? He mentioned that you gave him the courage to tell me".

Harry looked at me "Really? I've never really talked to him, not for any extended period of time at least...he always says hi to me in the corridors though when we bump into each other..." I looked sideways at Harry "Don't get any ideas Harry; you're mine". Harry chuckled and kissed the back of my hand "Don't worry Lou, I know where I belong".

"I have to be honest, I'm a little worried about today" Harry said as we turned into the student parking lot at school.  "It can't be any worse than how you've been treated the past few weeks has it?" I said as I pulled into my parking spot where most of my crew was already waiting. "Hey Loui-what is he doing here?" Zayn asked as Harry and I stepped out of my car. 

"He rolls with us now" I said simply, closing my car door. "What? Why?" one of crewmates asked "Because your mother told me to after I was done banging her last night, Clarke; any other questions?" "Louis he's different though, he's not like us" another protested. "You're not like us either Tom, you're the only one with eleven toes" I said before looking at Harry and bobbing my head to the direction of our first class.

As we walked away I heard Zayn say "Alright you sons of whores, you heard Louis; Harry rolls with us now, if anyone of you mess with him anymore you'll answer to me.  "Take-charge Louis is so hot ;)" the text on my phone said, I glanced at Harry and he bit his lower lip before giving a cheeky smile. 

"Harry, we have to go to class" I said breathlessly as Harry pulled his face from mine; he literally dragged me to this hidden spot underneath a staircase that I didn't even know existed.  "I used to like school" he whined as he picked up his backpack. 

"Mr Tomlinson; I was starting to think you finally dropped out of school" my music teacher said as I walked in behind Harry; to be honest I still didn't have a clue of what her name was.  "But then I wouldn't be able to see your smiling, beautiful, cheerful face anymore" I said as I sat.  "Indeed; anyway Mr Tomlinson you're in danger of failing my class so I've taken the liberty of signing you up for the school play Ms Kennedy is putting on, to pass my class you'll have to participate".

I shrugged, having absolutely no intention of being part of it; this class was an elective, even if I failed this class the only thing affected would be my GPA and nothing else, I would still graduate and everything on time.  The rest of the class went by uneventfully except for the fact that I caught Harry just staring at me more than once.  "I miss you already" Harry whispered as our class ended.

I went to my locker where Niall was waiting, clearly upset "Hey what's going on with you and Harry?" he accused.  "What do you mean?" I asked, slightly taken back by his anger.  "I just heard a rumor that you're using Harry for sexual favors and in exchange you've promised to leave him alone" Niall snapped and I just stared at him as he said "I can't believe you Louis; we've been friends for a long time and even though you might not always act like a saint, you're still a good person...or at least I thought you were".

"Niall...I....I...no you don't understand...Harry and I...we..." I stuttered, this could all have been cleared up if I told him the truth but my mouth couldn't physically say it.  "Louis we've been through a lot together, but after this...I don't know if I can call myself your friend" he said before he turned and walked away.  I stood there dumbstruck after he left.

-

At lunch  I saw Harry come out of the math building and started making his way over to where me, my crew and Eleanor where sitting but he got incepted by Niall.  After talking for a second Niall draped his arm over Harry's shoulders and lead him away; as they walked away Harry looked over his shoulder to me with a confused look on his face. 

"Liam, what are you doing here?" I heard one of my crew ask "You never sit with us".  I looked over and was surprised to see Liam standing there who chuckled and said "Zayn and Louis are my friends too you know".   My crew member nodded and moved over to give him a place to sit, which happily meant that he would also be sitting next to Zayn. 

"Hey man I heard about Harry, it's nice that he's tutoring you and even better that you've decided to leave him alone" he said as sat down.  "Is that the rumor you heard?" I said, trying to figure out what was being said in the whispers in the corridors.  "Rumors are flying thick and fast Louis, its actually hilarious to listen to some of them" Zayn said through a mouthful of sandwich. 

"And what do you think about it?" I asked him, but Zayn just shrugged.  "So if someone in the crew was...like Harry...how would you deal with it?" Liam asked and I shot him a look which he ignored.  "I'd let Louis decide, this is his crew not mine" Zayn deflected. 

"You have to have an opinion through" Liam pressed.  "Louis has never steered One Direction wrong before" Zayn   
deflected again.  Liam frowned but before he could say anything else Zayn turned to one of my crew and said "Asher, I heard you and your folks went to Nottingham over the weekend how was it?"

-

"Harry, hi, what are you doing here?" Eleanor said pleasantly even through Harry interrupted our kissing, she still had her arms wrapped around my neck.  "I...well you, know school's out so...just going to work" he said with a too-big smile.  "Yeah, have fun" Eleanor said turning back to me to resume the kiss.  "Ok umm...well...have fun I guess; I'll see you both tomorrow" Harry said.  I opened one my eyes slightly and looked at Harry "Pick me up tomorrow?" he mouthed slowly.  I adjusted my hands on Eleanor's back and flashed him a thumbs up.


	26. Chapter 26

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as Harry climbed into my car the next morning.  "Twenty two centimeters" he replied.  I blinked at him "What?" "Oh you're not asking about my...never mind, what was your question?" He said as I pulled out into the street. "What did you and Niall talk about yesterday?" I asked, still curious _what_ was twenty two centimeters.

"Yeah! It was the weirdest thing yesterday!" he said as he turned slightly in his seat to face me "He just came up to me and starting saying all this stuff about how I should stand up for myself and if I needed someone to talk to about anything that he would listen.  He also said that I shouldn't be scared of you, I was so confused". 

"It seems there is a rumor that I'm...coercing you...sexually" I explained and Harry simply nodded "That explains it; I'll talk to him today and tell him that I gave you my ass willingly" Harry started laughing when he saw the shocked look on my face, and I nearly crashed us into the car in front of us as he placed his hand on my inner thigh.  "Harry! What are you doing?" I said indignantly.  "You're my boyfriend and I can touch you whenever I want; and since at school I can't, I better do it now" I huffed and kept driving which caused Harry to chuckle.

"You know, it's one my biggest fantasies to do it in a car" Harry said off handedly.  "Yeah?" I said glancing at him "To be honest I haven't really thought about it too much...maybe in the back of a movie theater?" Harry was silent for a moment before scooting closer in his seat towards me "You know, I wouldn't mind if you...initiated, sometimes; you know, be a little more aggressive".  I glanced at him "I'll...keep that in mind?"  Harry placed his head on my shoulder "Like right now, if you just like...pushed my head down toward your crotch I wouldn't mind it".

I looked at Harry again "Umm...ok?" Harry gave a large sigh and sat back up "Jesus Louis, why is everything so hard with you?" "What? What did I do?" I said, really confused.  Harry sighed "Never mind we're almost at school now" under his breath Harry said "Blue balls from my own boyfriend, what has this world come too". 

"Harry what the hell are you talking about?" I said but Harry only sighed and said "I'll see if I can't go to your house after school today for a...tutoring session". I smiled at Harry "I'd really like that, we can swing by one of my favorite noddle shops on the way home and grab come Chinese food". "Oh I'll grab something this afternoon alright" Harry said under his breath, sounding a little frustrated. 

Harry was fidgeting and restless the entire class and more than once I noticed him adjust the front of his pants. "Come to the hotel room" Harry whispered to me at the end of class, "hotel room" being the code word we invented for that spot under the stairs.  "What? Now?" I said but he was already out the door.  Gathering my stuff I followed him from a distance.  When I went under the stairs with him, Harry literally pushed me against the wall; before I knew what was even happening my pants were around my ankles and Harry had me in his mouth. 

If I wasn't leaning against the wall I would have completely fallen over; Harry grabbed my hands and placed them on his head. It didn't take long for me to finish and when I did Harry gave a contented sigh of relief and put my pants back on before wiping his mouth "I'll see you at lunch, even though I just ate".  He chuckled since I couldn't answer before kissing me on the cheek and walking out into the hall. 

-

"Niall, Niall!" I said, grabbing my friend by his shoulder in between my third and fourth class "Hey I was thinking after school we could grab something to eat and play a game of football? It's been a while since Nouis caused some trouble".  Niall turned to look at me and the expression on his face wasn't exactly friendly. "Didn't Harry talk to you?" I said "Yes, yes he did; but did you really expect I would believe him?" he said "I'll see you later Louis".

I sighed as Niall walked away but Zayn came up to me "Niall has been acting really weird lately" he commented.  "Yeah I just hope he'll come around" I sighed again.  "Anyway, you doing anything later Louis? It's been a long time since you've hung out with 1D and tonight we're planning on going down to the docks".

"I think I have something to do right after school" I said thinking of Harry "But afterwards I'll give you a text".  Zayn nodded "Cool, also bring your bike; that poor girl has been in your garage collecting dust for ages".  "That's because he can't ride motor bikes" I said without thinking.  "Who can't ride motor bikes?" Zayn asked, I blinked "Err... Eleanor, she can't ride motor bikes so I've been using my car more" I said quickly. "Yeah that make sense, I've been using my mom's car since Perrie is terrified of motorbikes as well" Zayn said, nodding

The bell rang, meaning we had four minutes to get to class or we would be late but Zayn just stood there.  "Are you alright?" I asked him as I opened my locker to get my next class's books.  "Hey listen, has Liam...like..." Zayn trailed off and I had every effort to keep a straight face.  "Has Liam been acting different?" he finally asked.  "I haven't noticed anything" I said "What do you mean acting different?"

Zayn shrugged "Nothing, I'm going to go to class, see you tonight".


	27. Chapter 27

Zayn and I sped down the highway, weaving in and out of cars; I'd nearly forgotten the feeling of absolute freedom riding my motorcycle gave me. Harry had to work tonight and Eleanor was going shopping or something, so I had nothing to do.

I laughed as one of my crew who also had a motorbike, popped a wheelie in the middle of the lane and caused the car to his left to swerve into another lane; it became an unofficial rule of 1D to own a motorbike after I got mine and Zayn got his, and to see twentysome motorbikes heading the same direction like some kind of army was impressive I'll admit.

We turned towards the docks to one of the abandoned cargo warehouses that served as our unofficial headquarters outside of school. We fixed up the warehouse, which was actually owned by one of my crew's dad; inside was a pool table, a few couches, a table for beer pong and just other pieces of trash and furniture to make it a proper headquarters. The warehouse was locked so we didn't need to worry about anything being stolen.

We parked our bikes inside the warehouse and made our way to the middle of the building, one of my crew opened the couches and instead of a pull-out bed there was an ice chest inside. "Yuck, nothing worse than warm beer" One of crew said, pulling out one of the cans. "No one has been here for like a week Jack, ice doesn't last forever" another of my crew said grabbing a can for himself.

"Remember lads, you need to drive home so don't overdo it" I said taking a can for myself and opening it. "Ok mum" one of my crew said opening his can of beer. "I heard a rumor that if you smoke some grass it'll make you sober, I got some if anyone wants any" "I've never heard a bigger lie; you don't honestly believe that right? All that'll happen is that you'll be high and drunk" Zayn scoffed.

"Want one Louis?" one of my crew said holding out a joint "Nah mate thanks, though I could really go for a cigarette; I haven't had one in literally ages because he doesn't like the smell". "He, he who?" Zayn asked "I meant she, Elle" I quickly said. "Yeah, girls have a way of running things; except for when they're in the bedroom" another of my crew said chuckling, "Calvin, you're a dog mate" a third jumped in, Calvin pretended to think for amount "Maybe that's why I like doggie style."

Zayn handed me a cig and his plastic lighter as I shook my head at the shenanigans. I lit the cig and took a deep long drag, savoring the familiar feeling "Happy days" I sighed contently, blowing the smoke out my nose. Zayn nodded "Yeah, I haven't seen you smoke for a while, I thought you quit". "You want to play some pool?" I asked, already heading over to the table with my beer in one hand and my cig in the other.

"Do you know what's going on with Niall? He's been acting strangely, more so than Liam; why do we have such weird friends Louis" Zayn said around his cig as he took his turn at pool. "Niall thinks I'm raping Harry and Liam is...uhh...I don't know actually" I said lying, taking a sip of beer. Zayn laughed "You're a lot of things Louis, but a rapist isn't one of them". I watched as Zayn took another shot; I really, really wanted to do Liam a favor and do some snooping but I didn't know how without being super obvious.

-

It was fun hanging out with my crew and Zayn, but as the sun set they slowly trickled out; police liked to patrol the docks at night and with most of them buzzing or high they didn't want to get in trouble. Eventually it just became Zayn and I sitting on the couches, waiting for the alcohol to wear off so we can head back home, I've probably had more beer than I should have.

I pulled out my phone and saw I got a text from Harry; opening it up it was a dirty, naughty picture that clearly showed his erection, his butt and his flirty face with the caption "Wish you were here".

"What's that smile for? What did Elle send you?" Zayn said trying to look over my shoulder. "Nothing, nothing" I said, trying to put my phone back in my pocket but the alcohol made my hands fumble and I dropped my phone, screen up. "Louis? What...what?" Zayn said as he stared at the picture.

I tried to think of anything to say, but I couldn't, my mind was cloudy. "Is that...Harry?" Zayn said, looking closer at the picture after he picked up my phone "Louis what is going on?" I stuttered but really couldn't say anything; after a few moments Zayn held up a hand to silence me "Louis just answer me this; are you dating Harry is something?" Zayn's eyes went wide "Now it all makes sense! Why you're protecting him all of a sudden, why you're driving him to school!" Zayn was standing up by the end of his sentence.

I actually blinked away tears, I was so afraid; literally my worst fears were coming true at this moment and my smokescreen was gone. "What?! Are you crying?! Are you some type of queer?!" Zayn said loudly, on the verge of shouting. "Zayn, please don't...don't tell anyone" I begged.

Zayn rubbed his forehead "I'm...I can't believe...I need to go Louis, before I do or say something I regret" Zayn said as he dropped my phone and cracked the screen.

By Monday I would be ruined, Zayn would tell everyone about my secret and I would be the one being bullied and picked on. As sad as it sounds, I was so afraid that I actually felt tears roll down my cheeks.

I walked over and picked up my phone, running my thumb over the large cracks in the screen, thankfully though my phone still worked. I went over and picked my motorbike off the ground from where Zayn kicked it over in anger, ignoring the giant scuff marks on the right side of the bike; I picked up my helmet, started my bike and drove out of the docks.


	28. Chapter 28

I drove down the streets of London, not even thinking of where I was going; my head was running wild though. I had enough money in my personal accounts to buy a plane ticket anywhere; my parents would probably cut me off once they realized I ran away but they wouldn't know for several days since they never knew anything that was going on in my life, if it wasn't for the money deposits in my bank accounts twice a month I would have thought they completely forgot about me. I've always want to go to Italy or America, Spain was beautiful I heard and the Japanese had great food.

As I stopped to fill up my bike on fuel, I felt like because Zayn knew my secret, everyone knew my secret; I avoided making eye contact with anyone and nearly burned rubber in my haste to leave. I sighed as I drove past my house for about the third time; I was scared to stay home alone like I usually did, in case Zayn decided to do anything crazy. Zayn wasn't violent but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't do something else, like spray paint "Queer" on the front of the house or steal my bike or car. Feeling trapped and utterly alone, I went to the only safe place where he couldn't find me.

"LouLou, what are you doing here? Did you like my picture that much? ...Louis? Are you alright?" Harry asked as he opened his door. I collapsed into Harry's arms and sobbed, feeling the tidal wave of fear wash over me again; I tried to explain what happened but I was stuttering, crying and hiccupping so much I knew, even in my slightly drunken state, that I wasn't making any sense.

Harry rubbed my back and listened to my half coherent blubbering, when I finally finished he said in a soft, calm voice "You smell like cigarettes and alcohol; why don't you take a shower and we'll go to bed, it's nearly midnight." I nodded and let Harry guide me to his bathroom "You're lucky my mom is working late tonight and my sister Gemma is at her boyfriend's house" Harry said as he turned on the water for me.

I laid in Harry's bed after my shower, borrowing some of his clothes which were big for me. As soon as he climbed into his bed I cuddled up right next to him, just to listen to the comforting rhythm of his heartbeat; since I was a little calmer I retold the entire story. Harry was a great listener, he didn't interrupt once; the only reaction he had was that by the end of my story he was hugging me tighter. "I don't know what to do" I mumbled into his neck after burying my face into it.

"Lou why don't we just go to sleep and tomorrow we'll talk about it ok?" Harry. I propped myself on one of my elbows to look at Harry "Let's run away, together; we'll start a new life somewhere else! How do you feel about Berlin?"

"Lou, you're panicking" Harry said, pushing the side of my head and guiding me back down to his chest "Let's just take a few deep breaths ok?" Following Harry's instructions I took several deep, cleansing breaths and listening to his heartbeat that was drowning out all other sounds.

I was actually surprised when I slowly opened my eyes and was staring at Harry's evenly rising and falling bare chest. I was completely wrapped up in Harry's arms with me facing into his chest and him, i could feel Harry's chin on the top of my head and our legs were completely tangled with one another's. I actually felt safe like this, like Zayn and the truth wouldn't be able to get past the protection of Harry's arms; I cuddled closer into Harry and closed my eyes again.

Harry's POV

I woke up and stretched my arms, as they fell on the empty mattress I looked over to where Louis slept and instead found a folded up piece of paper "Thanks for everything Harry, you looked like an angel asleep so I didn't want to wake you. I went back home to try to figure some stuff out. Yours sincerely, Louis" I folded the paper back up before going to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to I could take the bus to Louis's house; I didn't want him to be alone, I was really worried about him.

As I got out the shower I noticed a black square behind the sink; picking it up it was an iPhone with a cracked screen; it must have been Louis's. I stared at the phone in my hand before getting an idea.

"Hey Louis, what's shakin?" the voice on the other end of the line said. "Liam, it's actually Harry" I said. "Harry? As in Harry Styles? Why do you have Tommo's phone?" he asked, understandably confused. "He left it here last night when he was drunk" before he could say anything I said "Listen, I need to talk to you...can we meet somewhere?" "I was just about to grab some breakfast, where do you live? I'll go pick you up in my car" he said.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry's POV  
  


"You didn't have to come get me, if you live anywhere by Louis I know it's a bit of a drive" I protested as I climbed into Liam's large black SUV; which was massive compared to Louis's short, sleek sports car. 

"Harry's it's no issue really; truth be told I need some time away from my older sisters or imma start growing boobs and getting my period; so I actually hoped you lived in Scotland or Wales or Cornwall so I can stay out of the house longer and keep my dick...I'm rather fond of it you know" he said with a completely serious face as he started driving.  I busted out laughing out with caused him to chuckle along with me.

When I calmed Liam looked over and said "So the plan is to get some pancakes sound good? We're meeting up with Niall, he called and asked what my plan was and when I told him I was going to get breakfast with you he asked to tag along".  I nodded, so I had to work kind of fast then, as I opened my mouth to say something Liam's car started ringing as the bluetooth in his car was connect to his phone. 

"One sec Harry" Liam said before pushing a button on his steering wheel "You're on the air with Liam James Payne".  "Hey Liam it's me" an unfamiliar voice said over his far speakers.  "What's going on Zayn?" Liam said, I immediately got angry since Zayn was the one that broke down Louis yesterday.

"I...what are you doing today?" Zayn asked, awkwardly.  "I'm getting some pancakes with Niall and Harry" Liam explained, glancing at me with a smile. "Harry? Harry Styles from school?" Zayn asked quickly "Where are you guys going? I'll join up". 

I quickly tried to think of any excuse to tell Liam that I didn't want Zayn there but I couldn't without being super obvious.  Zayn went on to say "You know since Louis has taken _such_ a shining to Harry, we should get to know him better too".    
  


Liam looked curious at his car stereo "Uhh...ok? Well anyway we're going to that cafe, you know the one Niall likes?" "I'll be there, see you soon" Zayn said. "Wait, wait, wait" Liam said "since we're all hanging out together, we should give Louis a call" Liam looked at me "Oh wait, he doesn't have his phone...Zayn you live close to him can you swing by and ask him if he wants to come?" There was silence on the line before Zayn said "Sure." before hanging up.  Liam glanced at me as the radio started to play again "Well that was weird".   I stared out the window, my plan was quickly falling to pieces; there would be no way to talk about Louis now. 

As I tried to collect my thoughts I turned to look at Liam as he said "Hey...umm...I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now but I couldn't" Liam gripped the steering wheel with both hands so hard that this knuckles turned white "I...um...I'm gay". 

I looked at him in confusion, I already knew this, why was he telling me again? I realized that Louis told me but Liam himself never did, this was an important moment in Liam's life! "Yeah? I'm happy you decided to tell me Liam" I said, trying to be supportive like all my old friends were. 

"You gave me the courage Harry, you're proud to be who you are and I really admired that...but before you get any ideas I'm not coming on to you, there is someone else I like" Liam quickly said.  "Who is it?" I asked, Louis didn't tell me this part.

Liam glanced at me, as if trying to make a decision but he deflected the question "Just some guy at school, anyway we're here" he said pulling in front of a cafe where Niall was already sitting at a table, absolutely destroying a plate of toast. 

"About time you guys came, the waiter won't bring me anymore toast!" Niall whined as Liam sat across from him, I tried to sit next to him but Niall patted the chair next to me, telling me to sit next to him.  "Sorry mate, you know how bad London traffic is Saturday morning" Liam apologized.  "So how you been Harry? You ok?" Niall asked as he studied my face like he was looking for bruises or something.   "I'm alright" I answered, slightly uncomfortable under Niall's scrutiny.

He looked away though as the roar of a motorbike sounded and the person squeezed in the space in front of Liam's car and the car in front of his; the person took off his helmet and it was Zayn who looked directly at me and curled his lip, trying to smile but looking more like a snarl. 

"Vas happening" he said, taking a seat beside Liam and directly across from me.  "Just waiting for your slow arses, I'm literally starving right now" Niall whined again.  Zayn chuckled "Then let's eat, Harry you have to try the pancakes here, they're awesome" Liam looked at Zayn and then at me before back to Zayn, probably sensing like I did that something was wrong.   "Aye! Probably the best in all the world" Niall nodded in agreement, oblivious "That's what i'm getting". 

Breakfast was cool, at least on the surface; whenever Liam or Niall were distracted or talking with each other I caught glimpses of Zayn's face, he looked like an angry thundercloud.  The feeling was mutual, he was the one that made Louis cry, he was the one that made my boyfriend literally scared for his life. 

After breakfast we all sat around just shooting the breeze before Zayn stood up "I'm in the mood or something sweet, Harry you should come with me, there is a bakery down the street and i need your expert opinion".  I nodded and stood up, "Bring me a donut too!" Niall said "I'll come too" Liam said but Zayn shook his head "We can't leave Niall alone, it's not fair; plus we haven't paid yet so we can't leave".

Zayn and I walked down the street in a tense silence before he said "Harry, I'm only going to say this once: Louis isn't queer. I don't know what you did or what you told him but I'm telling you right now to stay away from him".  I turned to stare at Zayn; fighting the urge to laugh since he was accusing me of witchcraft or mind control or something "I'm gay Zayn, not a mind controller....Zayn, Louis is happy you have to admit how much he has been smiling, please just keep his secret-"

Zayn quickly turned to me and I flinched from the sudden movement, thinking he was going to hit me. Zayn nearly shouted in my face  "He has no secret! You just tricked him! Or maybe he and Eleanor aren't working out, I don't know; but he isn't gay!"

Zayn took a deep breath and lowered his voice as people were starting to stare at us "Today will be your last day with him, after today I better not see you with him; he needs time to think, to realize he's not into dudes.  He's still my friend and it's my job to look out for him, even if he doesn't realize that he needs it". 

"Zayn, Louis has told me a lot about the relationship between you too; if he is really your friend you will let this go, he is absolutely terrified of what will happen on Monday.  If you care of him at all, let this go" I said, begging for Louis's sake. 

"What? And ignore the fact that you're shoving your dick up his ass like some girl?!" Zayn asked incredulously "It's actually the other way around" I said losing my patience "And you should see me take it like a man". My breath got knocked out of me as Zayn shoved me against a wall, grabbing my shirt with his fists "You think this is a goddamn joke?! Harry I know several people that can make your life _very_ miserable, they're just a phone call away.

"I'm not afraid of you Zayn, I don't care what you think about gays or even me; but Louis has always been this way, and if this new information makes you think differently of him...then you were _never_ his friend to begin with".  "You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" Zayn said as he let go my shirt "I love Louis like a brother and that's why I'm doing this; I have to protect my friend, I'm warning you Harry, leave him alone".


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't want to go home yet' Niall said from the backseat of Liam's car, he got a ride to the cafe so he needed one home. "Let's just hang for a while then" Liam said glancing at Niall through his rear view mirror "Unless Harry needs to be somewhere or something?" he asked me, indirectly. "I'm fine, we should do Louis a favor and get him a new phone" I said, taking his cracked phone out of his pocket. 

"Why do you have Louis's phone?" Niall asked "He left it at my house last night" I replied "...Why was he at your house last night? 1D usually goes down to the docks and parties on fridays" Niall asked. "He came to my house when he was drunk, after partying with 1D" I answered. Liam looked at me and he didn't even need to ask "Because he was worried about something alright?" I snapped, feeling flustered at the interrogation, it would have been so much easier to tell the truth but I knew Louis wouldn't want me too, least of all right now. How could Louis live like this every single day?   

"So Harry have you thought about who you're going to take to the dance? It's coming closer everyday" Liam asked, thankfully changing the subject. "Nah I'm probably not going, dances aren't really my thing...plus the person I want to go with probably won't want too". Liam nodded "Yeah I know the feeling..." Niall scoffed "Pfftt, I'm going by myself; screw everyone else I want the free food". Liam rolled his eyes "You would Nialler". 

 We went to a shopping center outside of London; Louis and I have been there a couple of times on dates since it was fairly far from everyone else, Niall wanted to come because apparently they sold some high quality sports gear or something that the footie team needed. "Let's go to the Apple store first, it's right here then we'll swing by that store Niall wants to go too" Liam said as he parked his car and we all got out. 

The three of us starting talking about school, classes, our classmates; it was nice how easily both Niall and Liam accepted me. I didn't feel like a third wheel or an outsider with them; of course they had some inside jokes but they would always explain them to me, even if they weren't that funny.  

"You know what we should do? We should bring Harry into this year and get him an iPhone also" Niall said as we walked into the apple store. "Are you making fun of my Android Niall?" I asked, teasingly. "If you're gonna start hanging with us you're going to need one" he answered, ignoring my mock annoyance. "That's a great idea Niall, we can get Harry one of those prepaid plans" Liam said, nodding.  

-

"You really, really don't need to do this" I said for the umpteenth time as Liam handed me my new black iPhone; he and Niall went halfers on my plan, enough credit to use the phone for about two years based on my current phone usage; both them shrugged me off as they handed the clerk their credit cards.    

"Corn dogs!" Niall said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the small stand after leaving the Apple store, "Niall we just ate like an hour ago!" Liam said, following us. "Three please" Niall said to the clerk "And a side of jalapenos", "And some hot sauce" Liam jumped in.

The clerk nodded and started making the corn dogs "So where is your boyfriend? Is he ok? I haven't seen you guys lately" he asked right to me, trying to be friendly; my blood turned to ice though as he went on "I remember you guys since he always gives me a large tip...he has a french name right...what was it...Louis?". Niall and Liam both turned and stared at me as I tried to think of _anything_ to say. When I didn't say anything, the clerk took it as a bad sign "Oh did you guys break up or something? I'm sorry to hear that, I'll tell you what buddy; you can have these corn dogs for free".

  Niall and Liam stared at me as we found a table and ate; both of them wanting an explanation but didn't know how to ask it. "Harry...What's going on with you and Louis" Niall finally asked "I don't understand". 

I sighed "You can't tell anyone, promise me...Louis and I have been in a secret relationship..." I told them everything, about Louis and I's secret meetings, about his fear, our plan with Eleanor, everything...except for the incident with Zayn, the last thing I wanted to do was turn friends against each other, to become a Yoko Ono.  

They were both silent the entire time and when I finished Niall threw up his hands and jokingly said "So now, suddenly everyone is gay: you, Louis, Liam; are dicks so great that suddenly everyone wants one?" "Hey, don't knock it til you try it" I said, ecstatic that both Niall and Liam were taking the news well.

"Everything makes sense now" Liam said, finally speaking up "...I just wish that Louis would have told us himself...it's kind of sad that he doesn't trust us...especially after I told him about my sexuality" Niall nodded "I'm curious to see how long it'll take him to tell us, we gotta act surprised though when he finally does".    

"Thanks guys" I said, smiling "Louis is lucky to have friends like you". "Friend's like us Harry, you're one of us now" Liam said, Niall nodded "After this let's go to Louis's house; I've been a right arse to him recently and I want to apologize".

-

"Remember Niall we can't act any differently" Liam said as we walked up to Louis's house, Niall nodded and Liam opened the door without knocking "Louis I'm home". "I'm here too" Niall said "And we brought a friend". Louis came down the stairs and gave me a polite nod, the same way he always greeted me when people were around. "I brought food" Niall said, walking passed Louis to placing a pizza box on the counter.    

"Zayn isn't with you guys?' Louis asked, pretending not to care. "Nah he didn't answer his phone, oh, Harry got you a surprise" Liam said. I walked to Louis and placed the iPhone box in his hands "Your screen was cracked" I said.

"Harry...what? Harry you can't afford this...not that I would know or anything" he said, holding his new phone; Liam and Niall shared a knowing look behind Louis's back, Louis pretended to inspect it but he leaned forward slightly and whispered "Thank you, Love.  

"Ok so what's on Netflix?" Liam said as he picked a seat on the sofa. Louis grabbed a slice and sat next to Liam, I sat at the only free-spot beside Niall; Louis tried to hide a frown as Niall draped his arm over and pulled me into his shoulder, shifting in my seat I used Niall as a back rest.    

  The movie was only background noise as Niall apologized to Louis and patched things up; afterwards the four of us sat around talking, joking; Louis kept shooting Niall not-so-subtle daggers though since he still had his arm around me.   

  After a long, long while Liam started yawning "Cmon guys lets go home or I'll be too tired to drive; and I don't trust any I of you with my car". "I'll see you later Louis" I said standing up. "It's a long way to your part of town" Niall said as we left "You can crash at my house Harry" Niall said as he emptied his cup of soda and followed us out; behind us Louis snorted and gave a short "See you later".  

"Niall why did you torture Louis all night?" Liam said as we drove away. "It's funny to watch him squirm, what do you say Harry; you think Narry should be a thing?" "What's Narry?" I asked, Liam sighed "Niall makes these stupid nicknames for all of us".

"They're not stupid! All cool groups have a cool name! Like Liam and and I are Niam, Louis and I are Nouis and I've just decided that you and me are Narry". "Notice how his name starts all of the pairings" Liam snickered "Except for Ziall, he and Zayn; believe me he tried all sorts of names that started with N but Zayn refused them all".

"So what you doing tomorrow?" Niall asked, ignoring Liam. "I work tomorrow" I answered. "Still? Why? How much trouble did you get in?" Liam asked, confused. "...What?" I asked, looking at him. "The only time I work is for punishment" he said, and Niall nodded in agreement before continuing "And let me tell you, working under my dad...I don't get in trouble very often" Niall scoffed "My mom is waaay worse than your dad".

"I work to help my mom pay the bills..." I answered softly, highly embarrassed. "Oh...sorry" Niall said, not knowing what to say; thankfully we arrived at my house to the conversation was dropped. "We'll see you around, don't be a stranger" Liam said as I got out, trying to make it less awkward.   


	31. Chapter 31

Sunday went by uneventfully, I worked for most of the day and unfortunately Louis cancelled on me since he couldn't wiggle out of a double date that Zayn suddenly planned for him, Eleanor and Perrie.   
  


Monday morning I got a text from Louis as I was eating breakfast "Hey Hazza, Zayn's motorbike won't start so I'm taking him to school, which means I can't go get you, sorry".  I stared at my phone, it seemed that Zayn was determined to "protect" his friend. "It's alright" I replied and rushed around the house so I could catch the bus on time. 

I sighed as my bus was literally leaving the bus stop as I arrived; I would be late to school today since the next bus didn't come for twenty minutes and I would arrive at school in the middle of my first class.  Goddammit Zayn.  

I sat down in my seat next to Louis as the music teacher, Ms. Hellen, was berating me for being late, going on about her disappointment in me. "Are you ok?" Louis asked in a whisper. I nodded "I just missed the bus this morning". "Sorry about that, Zayn gave me such short notice and I texted you as soon as I found out. Great news Harry, Zayn didn't mention Friday night at all, I think he was too drunk to remember!" Louis said with a large smile.

"That's great news" I said, trying to smile; Louis took out a small box from his bag "I got you a little something yesterday". I opened the box, inside was a braided leather headband studded, with fake flowers. "Thank you" I said with a large smile, stopping myself from kissing him  "It's the best gift I've ever gotten". I put it on my my head and ignored the looks my classmates and Ms Hellen was giving me.

"You want to go to under the stairs for a bit?" Louis whispered as our first class ended but Zayn walked up to us "Hey Louis I need your help" he said, he flashed me a smiled since officially Zayn and I were still "friends".

"Zayn can we do it a little later?' Louis asked, sounding slightly frustrated, "Sorry Louis it's important" Louis sighed and nodded to me "I'll see you later". As both of them walked away Zayn looked over his shoulder and mouthed at me "This is your last warning". "Harry what the hell is on your head" Niall said appearing at my side. "It was a gift from Louis" I explained in a whisper since we were in the crowded corridor. Niall chuckled and shook his head but made no further comment.

-

Zayn literally kept Louis away from me all day, distracting him when I tried to talk to him and always trying to get him away from me; at the end of the day I saw Zayn waiting at the front entrance of the school. I had to stay half an hour later since I was having trouble in my biology class, did he really wait for me all this time?

"Harry, do you remember our conversation on Saturday?" he asked as I passed him "About staying away from Louis?" I didn't answer I just looked at him, so he went on "It's nothing personal Harry; if you were straight I'd actually like you...but you're messing with Louis's life and that's not ok".

"What do you mean it's not personal? What did you do?" I asked. Zayn sighed "I made a phone call, I'll see you tomorrow...maybe" he said before walking away and getting on his motorbike that was sitting alone in the parking lot.

I sat at the bus stop waiting for my bus when I saw my mom's car pull up "Get in little brother" Gemma said, rolling down the window. "You're giving me a ride home? Why?" I asked as I buckled my seat-belt "I don't know, I came home and mom was already home; she told me to come get you". "Mom was home before you were? Mom usually gets home after you and I do since she works to much" I said, confused. Gemma nodded but didn't say anything.

I walked into my house and I knew immediately something was wrong; mom was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of wine. Mom never ever drank. "Hi mom" I said, putting down my backpack on the couch, mom looked at us "Please, sit down" she said to me and my sister.

Gemma and I sat and mom sighed "I got fired from my job today; I don't even know why". Zayn you arsehole I thought to myself as my mom went on "You both know why we moved to London, Harry was given a great opportunity to go to school at the Academy, one of the top schools in Europe...but even with his scholarship, living here isn't cheap...we can't pay the bills on just your jobs...I feel like a failure as a parent; my son was given this great opportunity and somehow I blew it" Mom said before taking a sip of wine. 

Mom sighed "So we're going back home to Holmes Chapel tomorrow; I called my old boss and she agreed to hire me back on Wednesday. I'm sorry Harry, I know this is a great school and you're getting good grades but we just can't afford it".

Gemma only shrugged "Ok mom, I was getting tired of David anyway" mom looked at me "Harry are you ok? I know you must be upset" but I wasn't listening, I wouldn't see Louis again. "Mom...is there anyway I could say in London? Anyway at all?" I begged. "Harry we just can't afford to live here, I'm sorry honey; tomorrow movers are going to come so you're not going to go to school tomorrow since you need to pack ok?"


	32. Chapter 32

That night I was lying in bed; upset and frustrated. I rolled on my stomach and got on my phone, going on facebook; even though me and Zayn weren't facebook friends I sent him a message.

Me: You got my mom fired from her job?

I didn't expect a reply at all, so I was surprised when an an instant one came.   
  


Zayn: I made a phone call, the funny thing about the Academy is that you can usually find the son or daughter of the owner or ceo of a business. I do feel bad though Harry, I'm sorry it came to this.

I scoffed as I read his reply and read the next message he sent

Zayn: I'm not a bad guy or a monster; I figured your mom would try to get her job back at Holmes Chapel, so I made another call for you.

I laughed bitterly at Zayn and typed "You're so nice"

Zayn: I'm not a bad guy, you're just messing with my brother and I can't allow that. Don't contact Louis again I'll take care of everything from here on out.

I sighed, and simply sent "K"

what surprised me though was his next message "And stay away from Liam. I heard you're starting to hang around him more. I swear to god Harry if you do anything to Liam I'll do a lot more than simply get your mom fired from her job.

*Zayn Malik has logged off*

-

Louis's POV

Tuesday morning I sent Harry a text as I got ready, telling him that I still had to take Zayn to school and asking if I could see him this afternoon; after all he was, technically, my tutor and I was actually starting to fall behind in my music class. Who would have known sitting next to a hot guy that you were secretly dating would be such a huge distraction?

I was doing fine in my other classes since I paid other students to take the exams and do my homework for me, but in that class there was very little homework and we haven't had a single test yet; we were graded largely on class participation, attendance, in-class activities and assignments.

The teacher's, staff and headmaster knew what I was doing but looked away. My parents gave so much money to the Academy that it was joked that they paid for half of the salaries of the staff.

Whenever someone outside of the school complained, like another parent; I would be called into the headmaster's office, get a "stern talking to" and then get sent home for the rest of the day since I was "suspended", I could go back to school the next day however. Only I could get away with it though because of my parents; a couple of years ago some other people tried to copy me and got expelled, kicked out of the school, because of it.

I continued getting ready for school: getting dressed and making myself a bagel, checking my phone often since Harry usually responded pretty quickly. Half an hour later when Zayn walked into my house Harry still didn't reply "Hey Louis thanks for the ride again, I took my bike to the shop yesterday so it should be all good by tomorrow" Zayn said as I grabbed my bag to go to school. Zayn must have noticed I was checking my phone every three seconds since he asked "Everything alright Louis?" "Yeah...It's nothing" I said picking up my keys and walking out the door.

"So what you doing this afternoon? I was thinking you me Eleanor and Perrie can do something" Zayn said as I drove us to school. "Sorry, I think I have something to do" I said, glancing at my phone again.

-

Harry's POV

I walked to my old school on Wednesday morning, staring at my phone as I walked; I did exactly what Zayn wanted, I completely ignored Louis. I scrolled through the series of texts I got yesterday

Sent 6:45 "Harry I have to take Zayn to school again today. Are you free this afternoon? I need help in music...and I want to see you ;) "

Sent 8:19 "Harry did you miss your bus again? Music already started"

Sent 9:03 "Harry are you ok? You missed music are you sick or something? I'll leave school and bring you some soup or something, I don't mind"

Sent 11:07 "Harry is everything ok?"

Sent 12:30 "Harry I'm getting worried please just say something let me know you're ok"

Sent 1:42 "Hey Harry, Zayn says that you messaged him on facebook and said that you were mad at me, what did I do? Harry we can talk about this, just please say something"

I sighed when I read this, I knew what Zayn was he doing: he was trying to get Louis mad at me for "getting mad at him" and eventually hopped that Louis would stop talking to me".

Sent 2:31 "Harry I'm coming to your house after school, we need to talk about whatever is bothering you. I don't want to lose you again, please Harry."

Sent 4:12 "Harry, where are you? You weren't home so I went by the bakery and they said that you called this morning and quit. What's going on?"

Sent 4:14 "I'm going back to your house and waiting outside your door; I don't care how long it takes, I'll wait for you. We need to talk about about whatever I did. I'll be in my car waiting.

Sent 6:53 "Harry, please I'm begging you, I feel like shit. Please, please just tell me what I did, I'll fix I swear. I'll do anything you want.

Sent 8:19 "Harry I'm so so so sorry for whatever I did, I sincerely apologize I'll make it better.

Sent 8:22 "Harry I'm going home, maybe you just need some space. Whenever you want to talk you know how to reach me. I'll leave my ringer on instead of turning it on silent so if you want to talk at like 3 in the morning we can talk"

He also called me six times yesterday, which I just let go to voicemail; he only left two left voicemails, one at lunch time to ask if I was ok and one at two in the morning wishing me a good night and reminding me that I can call him whenever; his voice cracked several times in the second voicemail, like he was on the verge of crying. It was completely heart breaking.

"Holy crap! Harry what are you doing here?" a voice said to me. I looked up, I haven't even realized I had arrived at my old school; my friend Matthew Healy was waving me over to where he and his friends were standing. Matthew, or Matty as he preferred, has been my friend forever however, I've only talked to Matty once since I've been in London since I was so busy. 

Matty was a free, unchained spirit that should have been born in the 1960's; he shaved the sides of his head and kept the long black hair on the top of his head, he was actually fairly attractive with his light brown eyes.  He and Louis were opposites, Louis was short and had a slightly sporty body while Matty was nearly my height and was thin as a stick

 Matty was really into partying, drugs and sleeping around like the hippies of that time were; he didn't care what anyone said about him and I really admired that about him. I didn't have very many friends here, not because of my sexuality, but because I was friends with Matty.

Matty had a reputation for being weird and strange; he'll randomly start singing at the top of his lungs, flirt with people randomly and just act like there were no rules for behavior. He'd been sent home so many times for being disruptive that classmates started betting how long he would last each day.

"Damn, you got an iPhone? What, did you get a sugar daddy in London?" Matty asked as I put my phone away. "Good to have you back Harry; Matty missed you" Matty's friend Ross said with a smile. "It's true, I missed my little cupcake" Matty said with a smile.

I looked down at my phone as it started vibrating, it was Louis calling me; sighing to myself I put my phone back in my pocket "So how was London, tell me all about it" Matty said "Did you meet anyone?"


	33. Chapter 33

Harry's POV

I sat alone with Matty at lunch, telling him everything happened in London; I didn't want anyone else to know. "Ok so" Matty said after I finished talking "I'm going to take a road trip this weekend to London and kick Zayn's arse, no one messes with my little cupcake except me".

I chuckled "Nah it's ok Matty; maybe this is for the best...I mean when things were good with Louis they were great but when they were bad...they were awful. I got whiplash from that relationship maybe I should just...let it go".

Matty sat up straighter "No, no, no, no; you can't possibly believe that. And even if you do, you can't just let Zayn bend you over and do whatever he wants to do to you! I'm fairly certain we can call the police on him for harassment and bullying!" 

I sighed "No Matty, I'm...I've given up; c'mon we're going to be late for our next class. I looked at my phone as I got a text from Niall "Hey Harry Louis is literally going insane...is everything ok?" I put my phone back into my pocket and walked with Matty to my next class.

Louis's POV

"Louis isn't this pretty?" Eleanor said as she pulled back her hair to see the golden necklace she was trying on. We were on another double date with Zayn and Perrie, only that weren't here since they broke up earlier that same day. Zayn kept planning these double dates and I only went to them since the alternative was to stay at home and mope about Harry, who has been ignoring me for three days.

What made me crazy was that I didn't even know what I did. Zayn told me that Harry messaged him on facebook the night before, and Harry told Zayn that he was mad at me and wouldn't talk to me anymore, but didn't give a reason why. I texted and called Harry every single day but he hasn't responded, I even messaged him a couple of times on facebook but didn't get a response either. That wasn't like Harry, whatever I did must have really, really upset him.

I asked Liam and Niall to try to talk to Harry for me, but neither have been able to reach him either. I literally begged Zayn yesterday to try to message Harry on facebook since Zayn was the last person that Harry talked too; but Zayn countered and said that Harry was acting childish and immature and told me not to care what he thought.

I have never spent so much time with Eleanor before, and since I've never had a girlfriend before I really didn't know how to act; she seemed to like expensive gifts though and we usually ended up at a jewelry store or something eventually.

Kissing her wasn't anything like kissing Harry; kissing Harry was exciting and passionate, I might as well have been kissing a paper bag for all the emotions I felt while we kissed. She tried to do more sexual stuff; today as I was driving she tried to give me some oral but I dodged that bullet saying that I didn't want to rush anything. The only reason I stayed with Eleanor was because I felt so incredibly lonely right now.

I ended up buying the necklace for her, which was one hundred and forty pounds, as we left the store we decided to get something to eat. "You know, you're not like most guys" Eleanor said as she ate her salmon and I got a lobster "most guys would have already tried to have, like, sex but you don't; you're so mature Louis". I nodded at her, not admitting that I didn't have a clue how to even _have_ sex as a straight couple, where would I put my...thing?

"I just like taking things really, _really_ slow" I said again and she just smiled "That's so romantic Louis, you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for...oh what should we get for dessert?" "Whatever you want, I'll pay the check" I replied as she looked at the dessert menu.

"So do you mind if I spend the night at your house tonight?" Eleanor asked as we left the restaurant "this is a great date and I don't want it to end" she finished with a smile. "I don't think your parents would like that" I said as I opened my car door for her. As I got into the driver's seat she sighed "Yeah I know, you're right".

After I dropped off Eleanor and went back home I nearly broke my neck trying to reach my cellphone as it started ringing "Hello?" I said breathless, my heart in my throat, hoping it was Harry; I didn't look at the caller ID since I answered it as fast as I could.

"Hey bear" my mom's voice came from the other end of the line. "Hi mom" I said, trying to keep the disappointment from my voice "Louis, I was just checking your credit card balance and you've spent six hundred pounds in two days?" "Yeah, I've been going on some dates with my...girlfriend" I answered her. "But six hundred pounds? Don't you think that's a little much?" mom asked.

I didn't need this right now, my nerves and patience were at an absolute zero because of Harry and now to have my mother on my case? No. "I'm sorry Mom" I said, trying to bring this conversation to a quick close; unfortunately Mom spent the next twenty minutes lecturing me about the value of a dollar, so the saying goes.

I put my phone on speaker and walked away before turning on my xbox and playing a video game, with the volume off of course, while mom continued to speak. After mom hung up, without giving me any type of punishment or anything, I sent Harry another text...hoping against hope he would answer.

The next day in music we had to present a "song" that we've written. The one I wrote only took five minutes, since it was about Harry. Clearing my throat I started singing, while looking at the paper in my hand:

Said I'd never leave him

Cause his hands fit like my t-shirt

Tongue tied over three words, cursed

Running over thoughts that made my feet hurt

Bodies intertwined with his lips

 

Now I'm feeling so low

Since he went solo

Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo

And it's no joke to me

So can we do it all over again?

 

If you're pretending from the start

Like this, with a tight grip

Then my kiss

Can mend your broken heart

I might miss

Everything you said to me

 

And I can lend you broken parts

That might fit, like this

And I will give you all my heart

So we can start it all over again

 

Again we take the same road

Two days in the same clothes

And I know just what he'll say

If I can make all this pain go

Can we stop this for a minute?

You know I can tell that your heart isn't in it, or with it

 

Tell me with your mind, body and spirit

I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British

Whether we're together or apart

We can both remove the masks

And admit we regret it from the start

 

If you're pretending from the start

Like this, with a tight grip

Then my kiss can mend your broken heart

I might miss

Everything you said to me

And I can lend you broken parts

That might fit, like this

And I will give you all my heart

So we can start it all over again

 

I'll never know how to make it on my own

And you'll never show weakness for letting go

I guess it's still hard if the seed's sown

But do you really want to be alone?

 

If you're pretending from the start

Like this, with a tight grip

Then my kiss can mend your broken heart

I might miss

Everything you said to me

 

And I can lend you broken parts

That might fit, like this

And I will give you all my heart

So we can start it all over again

 


	34. Chapter 34

Matty's POV

I went to Harry's house in my old clunker of a car that was older than we were, to give him a ride to school; I liked having Harry around again, but he was so...sad. It's been two weeks since he's been back in Holmes Chapel but his mood hasn't improved "Hey cupcake" I said with a smile as he got into my car "Morning Matty" he said as he buckled his seatbelt.

"So how are you liking being back home?" I asked as my car lurched into motion "It's ok, back in London I always felt so lost but at least I know where everything is here" he replied. We talked a bit about the differences of London and Holmes Chapel, and just like always, Harry somehow turned the conversation to Louis.

I didn't mind though, Harry always lit up like a damn Christmas tree whenever he talked about Louis. Harry talked about Louis with the same enthusiasm that someone used when talking about their favorite show or band or hobby, it was adorable. Harry talked about Louis in such detail that I could write a book on Louis, especially his eyes, smile and bum.

"So have you ever met his parents?" I asked, Harry shook his head "They're not really around, they're really into their careers; Louis lives alone." What was his last name again?" "Tomlinson" Harry said "I mean, you have to admit Harry Tomlinson would sound awesome". I chuckled "Not Louis Styles?" Harry thought about but shook his head.

-

I sat at home, after school, playing an online video game. The video was online and it matched you with random people to create teams; some people made groups with their friends but a lot of people played alone. I sipped my soda as I waited for the video game to place me with four other people so the match could start.

Voices suddenly popped into my headset since the video game had voice capabilities; the voices were my teammates that I was put with, I was place with four other people since the game was five versus five. 

SassmasterofDoncaster, BradfordBadboy, PayneTrain and Irishlad93 started talking to each other "Alright lads, this is my last game; I've got to start getting ready" one of my teammates said "Got somewhere to be Tommo?" A second guy asked "This is his first time staying the night with Elle, make sure to pack some lube and condoms" a third guy whooped.

"Shut up, and play the game" the first guy said as the match started. The match was over in a few minutes, the other four guys teased each other constantly but didn't use their names at all. "Alright, I'm logging off" one of the guys said "Tell us about it at school tomorrow" another said "Tomorrow is Saturday you idiot" a third said.

Shortly after the first guy left, a second left also, just leaving me with PayneTrain and Irishlad93. "Hey 1975" one of them said, using my username instead of my real name "you had a good score, wanna play three v three with me and Irishlad?" "Sure" I said, putting down my phone.

We played a few games until we decided to take a break "So 1975 I'm Liam and Irishlad is Niall, what's your name?" "Matthew, but call me Matty" I said as I poured myself some juice, yay for wireless headsets; we talked for a while longer, just chatting.

They seemed cool, they both lived in London and were my age. I played with the idea of asking them if they knew about the London Royal Academy or even Louis but decided against it; what were the chances that two guys you met online would somehow be connected or even know to this Louis guy, London was a huge city.

Liam groaned "Sorry guys I gotta go, my sister wants the TV, I'll see you guys later" he said a split second before I got a friend request from him. "Yeah I should get going too, I have football practice in an hour" Niall sighed before I also got a friend request from him also. "Alright guys I'll see you soon" I said as they both logged off.

I looked at my phone at a text from Harry "Hey I have a date tonight can I steal one of your shirts? The green one with the blue stripes?" I stared at my phone "A date with who? What about Louis?" I typed back, Harry merely responded "His name is Joshua so can I borrow that shirt?" 

 


	35. Chapter 35

I got into Josh's car as he picked me up to go on our date "I like your shirt" he commented, "Thanks, it's actually my friend's" I said as I looked down to the blue and green shirt. "So I was thinking we could go to Nando's" Josh said as he started driving "Thoughts?".

"Sure I like Nando's" I nodded. "I really like Nando's too, but I have a feeling I'll like you more" he said looking over to me with a smile. I didn't comment only chuckled so he went on "When you went to London I missed you like crazy but now you're back so it's like God is giving me another chance and I won't waste it".

"You missed me? We barely talked to each other" I said, Josh chuckled "You can like someone without talking to them, you know." I nodded "Yeah...I know". Josh looked over to me and smiled larger, thinking that I was talking about him; I didn't notice his smile though, I was staring out the window and thinking of those weeks where Louis first got with Eleanor and we weren't speaking to each other.

I sat across from Joshua in the restaurant as he told a funny story involving his dog; there was nothing wrong with the date or even him, but he wasn't Louis. I forced out a laugh as Josh finished his story and looked down to my knee as Josh pressed his into mine as he said "So I've been talking a lot tonight; what do you like to do for fun?" he asked.

"Uhh, well I like to write poems and...hang out with friends...and stuff" I answered weakly. Josh nodded "Yeah you're friends with Matty, he's in one of my classes; cool lad, he has a free spirit" Josh said as he paid the check for the food "Anyway do you want to come back to my place?" He asked with a suggestive smile. "Sure" I said, trying to smile, the whole entire point of this was to get over Louis right?

We sat on his couch, watching a random show on tv when Josh started running his hand up and down my upper thigh, not on the inside but definitely flirting. I couldn't help myself from slightly tensing up, if it was Louis I would have become a puddle on the floor but this wasn't Louis. Josh leaned over and start kissing my neck, I tried to close my eyes and get in the moment but it was difficult.

Josh gently pushed me down so he was on top of me and continued kissing my neck as he slowly undid the buttons of my shirt. As he dragged his hand down my exposed chest and stomach and started undoing the button of my pants I couldn't take it anymore.

He wasn't Louis.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" I said wiggling out from under him and standing up "Sorry am I coming on too strong? Sorry, let's just watch tv" he trying to hide the obvious hardness in his pants. "No I think I'm going to go" I said grabbing my jacket "Are you sure? Well, let me drive you; I'm sorry" Josh said. "No, thank you, it's OK; I'll see you later" I said all but running out of his house.

"Matty come pick me up" I said into my phone as I walked down the block, Matty chuckled "So soon? It's not even eight yet" "Matty, please, just come get me" I said softly. Matty noticed my tone and I heard him turn off his tv before he said "Text me the address Harry".

After I hung up the phone and sent the text, I scrolled through the photos on my phone; I found the only picture of Louis I kept, it was actually a picture of us one of the days we rode to school together. It was picture of me resting my head on Louis's shoulder as he drove; he was smiling so hard that his eyes were only slits. "I love you Louis" I whispered to my phone screen.


	36. Chapter 36

Matty's POV

I sat in my pj's Saturday morning playing some more video games when I got an in-game message from Irishlad93 "Want to play a few games? 3v3?" "Sure" I typed back and got invited to a group with him and PayneTrain. "Hey Matty" they both greeted me as I joined their group.

We played a few games together until I heard a phone ring in the background in the voice chat "Oh, Louis is calling me, one sec" Liam said and muted his mic. Wait, Louis? I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Harry but I didn't want to make mention Louis directly; Harry was slightly emotionally unstable from last night.

When I picked up he was on the verge of crying; I was terrified that Josh did something to Harry but Harry was just emotional over Louis. To be totally honest I had no idea what Harry was going through, I'd never been in love; I went on dates, slept with them if the date went well and then just moved on to the next person. My longest string lasted four dates before I cut it off when she started talking about feelings.   
  
It was by choice, the world was a buffet; why eat the same fish and chips when you can have a new meal every week? Even though I didn't know what Harry was going through he was still my friend and I wanted to help him.

"Hey Harry I'm thinking of getting a dog, what do you think of the name Liam or Niall?" I texted him. Harry's response was quick "Those are the names of Louis's friends along with Zayn. I remember one time with Liam and Niall we were- " I didn't read the rest of the long text Harry sent me; the same names were too much of a coincidence.

"So Niall" I asked the other guy who was chewing some crisps in my ear "Where did you say you lived again?" Niall swallowed "I grew up in Mullingar, Ireland, but came out here to London for school". "Must have been a good school for you too move" I casually said. "Yeah, the Academy is one of the best schools...or so my mom says" he said.

"Hey I'm back" Liam said un-muting his mic "Niall, Zayn and Louis are going out to breakfast; want to go?" There was no doubt about it, somehow defying all odds, these guys were Louis's friends. "Yeah sure Liam, just let me shower and get dressed" Niall said. "Hey guys, wait" I said, quickly "Do you guys know Harry Styles?"

The other two guys went completely quiet for so long that I thought we disconnected "How do you know that name?" Liam finally asked. "Harry is my friend...Louis was his boyfriend right?" I asked. "Yeah, but Harry got mad at Louis or something and just vanished" Niall said.

"I have...no idea what to say right now. Harry destroyed Louis and you say he's your friend?" Liam said in an angry voice and Niall grunted in agreement. "Harry misses Louis like crazy...He's been crazy depressed ever since he came here" I explained. "We'll maybe he shouldn't have screwed Louis over like that" Liam spat "Louis is a great guy and Harry was a right arse!"

Wait, did these two guys not know about what Zayn did to Harry?

"Guys listen...here is what _really_ happened" I said before starting the story, telling both of them everything Harry told me. After I was finished Niall said "We have to bring them back together, pure and simple. Zayn can suck it up if he has an issue with it." "I can't believe Zayn would do something like that" Liam said softly "Just because they were in a relationship".

"Really? You can't? Liam this is Zayn we're talking about, I'm not even surprised" Niall scoffed "Yeah, I guess" Liam said in a voice slightly above a whisper. Niall sighed and his voice got muffled as if he was covering his face "We can't just tell Louis where Harry is, we don't know how Zayn will react...we need a plan; a way to corner Zayn and finally get him to back off from those two".

Liam spoke up again, in his whisper voice "I can talk to him...it's a talk I've been wanting to have with him for a long, long time". "Liam are you alright?" I asked, he sounded like he was on the verge of crying. "Yeah mate" he said clearing his throat "I've just realized something, but don't worry about it...I'll head over there now...see you guys around".

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning
> 
> You'll be warned in the body of the story if you don't like smut, so you can skip it, cause I know that some people don't like smut

Liam's POV

I sat outside Zayn's house, I have never, ever been more terrified in my entire life, but this needed to happen.  I needed to tell him the truth, not just for my sake but for my friend's too.  I placed my head on the steering wheel of my car taking, deep breaths when I saw Zayn's front door open.  He came out with a cig in his mouth and a lighter in his hand, probably coming out for a smoke, he immediately recognized my car though. 

"Liam I didn't know you were coming!" he said walking over to my car "You want to come inside? I'm home alone, we can call for a pizza".  As usual my heart stopped when I saw Zayn, but this time I got sick to my stomach too, I was so scared.  Zayn looked at me curiously since I still haven't said anything, he smiled before opening the car door "Don't make me have to carry you out".

I managed a weak smile and stepped out of my car, Zayn threw an arm around my shoulders and it took all my willpower not to placed my head on his shoulder "You alright mate?" he asked,  I just nodded and Zayn smiled "You're probably just hungry, lets order that pizza" Zayn said as we went into his house. 

We ended up in his room, as usual, with the pizza untouched on his dresser, he sat on his bed flipping through the title list for Netflix "So looks like the only good movies are Transformers or Big Hero 6" he said after scrolling through the titles a second time.  "Whatever you want Zayn" I said as I laid on my stomach, picking at his blankets

Zayn laid down on my bed, he was close enough that I could feel his body heat but we weren't touching.  I pretended to scratch my side as an excuse to get closer to him; our sides and shoulders were now pressed together but he didn't move away.

"You know Zayn, I've been thinking...it's kinda weird what happened to Harry isn't it?" He looked at me "What do you mean?" "Well it's just that he left so suddenly" I shrugged.  Zayn snorted "Who knows what queers think, or if they even think at all".  "Yeah..." I said as I looked away and took a deep breath

"Zayn I'm gay" I blurted out, I just couldn't hold it back any longer.  Zayn just chuckled though "Yeah ok Liam, anyways be quiet this is one of my favorite parts of the movie".  "Zayn" I said again, and as he looked at me I gave an unsure smile.  Zayn's eyes went wide before he got up and start pacing the room "No, No, No Liam no...you're not".

I just laid there was Zayn got himself worked up, it wasn't long before he was shouting "Liam when did this happen!? Was it because of Danielle!? What did Harry say to you!? This is his fault isn't it?!"

"Zayn please calm down" I said as I stood up, he turned to face me "When did this happen?" He asked, he was so angry his eyes were actually tearing up.  "I don't know Zayn, I just realized one day that I felt...more than friendship for you, and what I felt for Danielle doesn't even compare to what I feel for you" I said truthfully. 

Zayn shoved my chest so hard that I fell backwards on the bed "Are you saying you're gay for me?!" he shouted,  he was actually shaking "Liam you're my best friend and you betrayed me like this?!"

"Zayn this isn't...it's not a punishment or some-" "Shut up!" he shouted as he threw a lamp at the far wall from his desk, away from him and me "Just stop talking!"  He pounded the drywall with his fist so hard that it cracked and continued shouting "Liam don't you know how hard life is for gays!? It's why I separated Louis and Harry, to protect my friend!  Gays get beaten up in the street or worse and no one even cares, I don't want that to happen to my friends; least of all you!" I was confused by what he was saying, was he upset because I was coming out or because he was afraid for me? Both?

Zayn turned to face the window, still shaking "So what? Are  we boyfriends now?" he asked in an angry quiet voice, spitting out the word boyfriend.  I was shocked, what was his logic? He walked over to me and tore off his shirt "This is what you want right?" He said before he smashed our lips together and pushed me to the bed again.

**_ Angry sex/smut warning; if you're uncomfortable with lightly kinky Ziam smut then skip ahead to the next bolded header to continue with the chapter _ **

I laid there absolutely stunned, my mouth moving on it's own, it wasn't until Zayn started taking off my jeans that I realized this was happening.  "This is what you want right?" he said in an angry voice that made me shiver before he started kissing and biting my neck as he took off my underwear with one hand. 

He pulled me by my shoulders and pushed me down to my knees before taking off his pants, grabbing a fistful of my hair he forcefully brought my mouth to his hardness.  He threw his head back as I swallowed him; I stared up at him, the view was more perfect that I could have ever imagined, and I imagined this view a lot. 

Zayn was in complete control though, since still held my hair, he held it tightly but not hard enough to hurt.   He made me bob my head back and forth by my hair and after a while pulled my head back and allowed me to catch my breath;  he looked down at me and I shivered "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it my way" he said as he moved me back to this hardness. 

Eventually Zayn allowed me to get up and I tried to kiss him but instead he pushed against my chest, causing me to fall back on his bed for the third time.  He dragged his nails across my chest and stomach leaving behind red lines, completely ignoring my throbbing member which ached for his slightest touch. 

Zayn quickly flipped me over so I laid on my stomach exposing my vulnerable entrance, I gasped as his hand smacked my bum.  "This is what you want right?" he said in a heavy voice as he pressed his finger against my entrance "Then beg for it".  "Zayn, please" was all I could say as I felt his finger tease my entrance. 

"Being gay will make your life difficult"  he said as his finger slipped inside me and caused me to moan and writhe under him "The world will try to screw you over" he said as he pulled me to the edge of the bed so he could use his free hand to stroke my hardness at the exact same rhythm his finger moved inside me. 

I couldn't even form words, I've always loved the fact that Zayn was so take-charge; but this was my biggest sexual fantasy come to life: Zayn just manhandling me and using me for his own enjoyment.

Zayn wasn't tender or slow or exactly loving, his movements were quick, abrupt and forceful since he was still upset, and this combined with the fact that Zayn Malik was about to make me his, made me hopelessly desperate. 

As Zayn's finger slid out from me, he slapped my bum again and threw his pillow on the top of my head "I don't have any lube, I'm going in dry, but you like doing things the hard way don't you?" I grabbed the pillow, and as I felt him press himself against my entrance I bit down on it.

The pain was excruciating but the pleasure was absolutely euphoric and they balanced themselves out in a cocktail that left me speechless, only able to moan and pant as he entered me and slowly fitted all of himself inside.  I arched my back as he entered and  Zayn grunted in response; when he finally fit all of him inside of me he paused so I could adjust to his girth, biting my shoulders and neck hard enough to leave marks. 

"Do you want this?" He asked before biting my ear, I moaned in response as he slightly moved his hips; when I didn't answer he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back, demanding a response.  "Yes Zayn, please" I said; soon the room was filled with the sound of smacking skin as Zayn ravage me mercilessly, and I enjoyed every second of it. 

Zayn attacked me without mercy but the longer he did it, the less it was painful and more pleasurable; until near the end it was pure, unfiltered pleasure.  I was being being loud, I knew I was; but I didn't have the ability to keep my mouth shut, at the back of my mind I wondered if Zayn's nextdoor neighbors thought I was being murdered since the window was still open from earlier.

Zayn increased in speed and I could feel him start throbbing, the climax he had was explosive and to feel it inside me pushed me over the edge was well.  Zayn collapsed on top of me, breathing hard, both of us covered in sweat. 

I was actually disappointed when Zayn finally pulled out and rolled over on his back, still trying to catch his breath.  I scooted over and placed my head on his shoulder, he didn't move away.  "Life is going to be hard for us now Liam..." was all Zayn said while staring at his ceiling.

**_ End of smut _ **

"I have no idea what just happened"I admitted as I traced the lines and slight valleys of Zayn's torso.  "I've liked you for a while also" Zayn said, still staring at the ceiling "Perrie and I broke up because while she was giving me a blowjob, I accidentally said "Oh yes Liam" thankfully she thought I said "Laura", you know Laura Glasser the girl in the year below us?"

"Anyway" he continued "I never said anything because...of all those reasons I said earlier.  Gays have it really hard in this age and I was trying to protect myself.  When I learned Louis and Harry were dating I just tried to protect my friend...and then when you admitted...I don't know, I guess all the feelings I've had just exploded all at once" he finally looked at me and traced the red lines on my chest and bite marks on my shoulders "Sorry". 

"Zayn, Ghandi once said "Be the change you want to see in the world" I said simply "Not to point fingers but you have a reputation for being a homophobe, you're the one that picks on Danny the most, egging on your crew". Zayn sighed and closed his eyes "I know, I just thought that if I was an arse to gays, that no one would suspect that I was one myself". 

I propped myself on my elbows "You realize that there is more to sexuality than just being gay or straight? There is also Bi and other things, but anyway, we should shower and change your blankets" I said looking at the stain beside us I made when I climaxed "And maybe" I said looking back at Zayn "we can talking about getting Harry and bringing him home".

 


	38. Chapter 38

Zayn's POV

I laid in bed with Liam, naked, going over the events that happened only a few minutes before. I couldn't believe what I did and I couldn't believe that I didn't _regret_ what I did; in fact I was the happiest I've been since my mom brought my little sister home from the hospital after she was born.

Liam had his head on my shoulder and his leg across my hips, tracing shapes on my chest and stomach with his fingers while he had his eyes closed. I held him tightly with my arm that was on his back, I was so confused; but all I knew for certain was that at this moment, I was happy.

But was I gay? Bi? I loved Perrie but...I wasn't sure what I felt for Liam, I've liked him for a long time but what I felt for him was different than what I felt for Perrie, if I had to describe it...it felt...warmer. I don't know.

I cupped Liam's chin and brought his lips to mine to try something, not even asking his permission. The kiss was pure electricity, more exciting that kissing Perrie ever was; Liam chuckled against my lips as I started to grow again and press against his thigh. "Sorry Zayn but I don't think I can go again, I'm sore now; you weren't very gentle".

I looked at his face for any signs of pain or anger but he just had a content smile, as if reading my thoughts he said "It's alright Zayn you didn't hurt me...I've just never done anything like what before" he said as he put his head on my chest. I didn't want this moment to end, to feel Liam pressed against me on my bed. Is this how Louis felt with Harry?

Did I do a terrible thing by trying to help my friend?

"Liam I have to tell you something" I said before taking a deep breath and telling him everything: how I forced Harry to moved back home so I could protect Louis from him. After I finished telling him everything I waited for him to be angry, but he merely nodded and said "I know" before telling me how he met Harry's friend online who already told him and Niall everything.

"I'm sorry Liam I was only trying to help and protect my friend" I said as he finished speaking. "If you want to make everything better, Zayn, bring Harry back" he said. I looked at him "You're right...let's take a shower and we'll go get him? Call Niall too so Harry doesn't think I'm trying to trick him again or something".

-

"Liam are you alright? Why do you keep fidgeting in your seat?" Niall asked as the three of us drove to Holmes Chapel, I was driving Liam's car since it was the largest out of all our cars but Liam himself couldn't drive and was sitting in an incredibly awkward position to keep his weight off his bum; he was sitting on his thigh or something.

Liam and I looked at each other, I knew what he was asking and I shrugged. "Niall...Zayn and I... consummated our relationship" Liam simply said. "Consummated? Doesn't that mean...? Oh my god" he said as he face-palmed "Wait, you're the bottom Liam? Honestly I had my bets on Zayn" he said sitting forward in his seat to look at us "I mean you're just bigger than he is.

Liam chuckled "He really didn't give me much choice" he said looking at me. "Ok wait I have a question about, like, gay sex; I've always wondered...after you finished, was there like poop on your dick Zayn? Cause you, like, shoved it up Liam's bum right?"

I looked at him "Do you honestly think that crap is involved?" Niall turned defensive "Well we all know what comes out, geez, and it's not like I'm going to try it out for myself you know". "This honestly only happens in our circles of friends" I sighed to Liam before looking back at Niall "And no, Niall there was no poo...why are even talking about this??" I said as I turned the radio to almost ear-bleeding levels of volume to drown out whatever Niall was going to say next.

-

We finally arrived in Holmes Chapel after driving for a few hours, and we went to a coffee shop where Liam and Harry's friend Matty agreed that we would all meet and Matty would bring Harry also. As we stepped inside though, Harry wasn't there.

Liam called Matty's phone and a phone from a table where a guy sat alone started ringing. Liam walked over "Matty?" he asked. When the guy nodded Liam extended his hand to shake "Hey Liam, that's Niall and that's Zayn...where's Harry?"

Matty nodded to all of us before sighing "I've changed my mind, I didn't bring Harry. You guys really hurt him and I don't want him to go through anymore shite."

 


	39. Chapter 39

Niall's POV

"You can't just decide something for someone else" Zayn was saying "Trust me mate, it's not always right". Matty crossed his arms "I'm not your mate, _mate_ ; in fact I don't even like you, not after what you did to my friend".

"Look Matty just let us talk to Harry yeah? We'll explain everything to him and then go from there" Liam said diplomatically. "You aren't any better than Zayn is, Liam, you allowed your friend to screw over Harry, why should I trust you? No, I'm sorry you guys drove all the way here but I think it's time you should leave". We walked out to the car, defeated, what else could we do?

"We can't just turn around and head home, we knew this wouldn't be easy, let's just grab a hotel room and crash here for the night" Liam said "And at the hotel we'll think of a plan". Zayn shrugged "Sounds good to me, I'm out of ideas". I sat back in my seat and sighed, my parents would kill me if I stayed overnight in a town halfway across England.

"Let's get something to eat and then look for a hotel I guess" Zayn said as he started the car again. "I'll look for a place to eat" Liam offering before pulling out his phone. I pulled out mine too, checking my facebook real quick; as I was scrolling through my feed I got an idea. Harry's profile wasn't private which means that I could still see it, even if he unfriended me right?

I checked Harry's profile, he just posted a picture of the sunset over a river. "Liam is there a river is Holmes Chapel?" I asked. "Let's ask google" he said and then was silent for a moment "Yeah, the river Dane, why?" I showed him my phone "I found Harry".

-

We found Harry sitting by himself on a bench watching the sun sink below the horizon. "Who should go talk to him? "Zayn asked, since we were still in the car "It probably shouldn't be me. "I'll go, Narry was so strong" I said unbuckling my seatbelt, Zayn rolled his eyes "Again with those stupid names".

I ignored him as I got out of Liam's car and walked over to where Harry was sitting "Hey handsome, you come here often?" I said as I sat down. Harry stared at me for a long moment before finally saying "Niall? What the hell are you doing here?" "I'm here to bring you home" I said simply before crossing my legs and admiring the view "This is a nice spot, a nice quiet place to watch the sunset".

"What do you mean bring me home? I am home, I grew up here" he said. "Home is where the heart is, as the saying goes...where is your home Harry?" I asked. Harry looked out over the river but didn't answer so I went on "If I had to guess...I'd guess that your home isn't a place anymore, it's a person". Harry sighed "Maybe Niall, but I can't go "home" because...I just can't". I looked over at him "You're talking about Zayn aren't you?" when he nodded and waved to my friends who were still sitting in the car.

When Harry saw Zayn he tensed up "Harry...I'm really, really sorry for the way I behaved...if you and Louis want to be together, I won't stop you anymore" Zayn said. "It was Zayn's idea to come get you" Liam said, when Harry still looked unsure; Zayn reached for Liam's hand and intertwined their fingers together before he said "I understand now Harry".

Harry stood up "Ok fine, let's say I do go back to London, where would I live? Where would I go to school? My mom used all of our money to come back here after she got fired, there is no way we'd be able to go back to London". "I can get you enrolled back into the Academy" Zayn offered "And you can stay with me, it'll be an awesome sleepover...and maybe you can give me some tips about how to have a boyfriend".

Harry walked three steps away from us "I don't know; I've been hurt so many times now...I just don't know if it's worth it anymore". Liam smiled "Harry you just need to listen to your heart, you gotta follow your heart even though you know it will break sometimes". Harry was quiet for a long time just staring at the river.

-

"Harry you'll be so far away...I just don't know" Harry's mom said. After convincing Harry we ended up at his house, to try to talk his mom into letting Harry move across England.

"Mrs Styles, the Academy is one of the best schools; if you're worried that he'll be all alone, he'll have us" Liam said. Zayn nodded "His scholarship will be reinstated and since he is an out of town student he'll have the opportunity to live in the dormitories" I looked at him but didn't say anything, the Academy didn't have dorms; wow Zayn was actually trying to help Louis and Harry, he was lying for them.

"I didn't know the Academy had on-campus housing" Harry's mom said. Liam nodded and followed Zayn's lead "Oh yeah, they're very nice but they're only offered to non-residential students of the Academy. Since you and Harry lived in London while he attended that's probably why you weren't aware of them".

Harry mom's sat back in her chair and took a sip of her wine "I felt incredibly bad for taking Harry away from that school...if he can live on campus then I'm ok with it. Harry it's your choice" his mom said looking at him.

-

"You made the right choice" I said smiling at him and placing a friendly hand on his knee. Harry turned to me from staring out the window of the car as we drove back to London "Thanks Niall". "Harry where do you want to go? If you want to you can stay at my house for a while" Zayn said from the driver's seat. Harry smiled "I think I'd rather go home". Zayn nodded "Then we'll drop you off at Louis's house". Liam turned to look at Zayn "I just hope Eleanor isn't there". "Let's worry about that later, I'm starving" I said "We never had dinner". 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Louis's POV

I drove to a restaurant in my car, Eleanor and her friend James were both at my house and of course I didn't have anything to eat so I offered to get some take-out. After getting and paying for the food I went back to my house and was curious as to why they weren't in the sitting room. I checked up stairs and stood in the hallway, stunned by what I heard.

The tell tale squeaking of the bed, the soft moans and gasps. Where they seriously having sex in _my_ room on _my_ bed?

I opened the door and sure enough James was balls-deep into Eleanor; this guy was seriously going to town on her. "Louis this isn't what it looks like!" Eleanor said, finally noticing me. "I don't think you can say that when someone is literally _still_ inside you" I said as I opened one of food containers I will still carrying and poured out the mash potatoes that were inside all over their clothes.

Eleanor scrambled out of the bed "Louis that blouse cost 150 pounds!" she said. I nodded "I know, I bought it for you" I said in a dead voice. Eleanor turned to me, furious "I only dated you because you're rich! I don't even like you! You're short, you look like you're twelve years old, your hair is freaking awful, you dress like a homeless student that wears leather and if my friends are right, you can't sing! They said they wanted to hang themselves after you presented that song in your music class." Eleanor shouted as she gathered up her ruined clothes and ran out of my room, crying; James followed her out. I watched them go, I never really saw Eleanor as a proper girlfriend but what she said really hurt. 

With a yell of anger I flung the food I was holding all over my room.  

-

I sat in the living room as the cleaning service I called cleaned my room from where I threw food all over the place in anger after I found Eleanor cheating on me. Luckily I saved one of the food containers so I was eating macaroni and cheese while playing video games. I looked over as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs as the people that were cleaning my room finished. "Hey thanks for coming so late" I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out my wallet.

One of the people chuckled "With the amount of money you offered us, I would have been willing to come at three am. Great doing business with you, take a look around and make sure it's how you want it? The carpet is still wet though from the steam cleaning".

After they left I took some blankets and made a bed on one of the couches; I was surprised when Niall walked into my house. "Too cool for your bedroom?" he asked, looking at the bed I was making. "I got my carpets cleaned" I explained, but not feeling in the mood to describe what happened fully .

"Hey Louis, do you want a roommate?" Niall asked suddenly. I looked at him "What did you do? Mate I told you to stay away from weed, you don't have the personality to play it cool when you're high". Niall shook his head "I'm just asking, for a friend, like you're all alone; you're parents are never home or anything". "Yeah I guess, but I'd like to meet him or her first before you bring them over" I shrugged.

Niall went to the door that was still open and stepped outside, my heart fell out of my chest as I saw Harry standing there with Liam and Zayn carrying a bunch of bags. "Cause my friend here needs a place to stay" Niall said with an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Harry..." was all I could manage to say as I hugged him.

As Harry wrapped his arms around me also, his shoulders started to shake. "Oh, no; don't start" I said pulling away, already getting choked up "If you start crying then I'm going to start crying". Harry wiped his eyes and said "I'm not crying I'm sweating from my eyes. Manly sweats"

I cleared my throat and smiled "Of course you can stay here Harry...if you want too, you can stay forever". Harry smiled "I'd really like that Louis, because this is my home". Liam and Zayn put down Harry's bags in the living room, turning to them I said "Guys, thank you so much; you're the best friends a guy could _ever_ ask for. For some reason Zayn looked away but I was too happy to care why.

"Are you hungry, Harry? I have some macaroni and cheese. Or do you want me to go get you something?" I gushed. "Thanks but I already ate Louis" he said chuckling. "We'll see you around" Liam said, pulling Niall out of my house who tried to steal the food.

As soon as the door closed Harry and I jumped on each other like two magnets and started kissing with all the passion and desperation of two dying people. We stumbled across the living room to the bed I made, never letting our lips separate; Harry pulled me on top of him and little popping sounds soon followed as I tore off the buttons of his shirt, not bothering to unto them. Harry pulled my shirt off me off me and pulled me back on top of him.

"Harry wait, I don't have any condoms" I said pulling away, knowing that Harry was very picky about that sort of thing. "I don't care" he said before forcing our lips together again.

**_Chapter is officially over; Smut scene warning. If you're uncomfortable with smut please wait for the next chapter._ **

**_I wasn't going to include the actual baby-making scene since we just had Ziam smut but I was told that I would be pushed off a bridge if I didn't include the scene where Harry actually gets pregnant.  
_ **

Our kisses only paused when we had to pull away to unbutton our jeans and take off our shoes and socks. Our hands roamed each others bodies, getting reacquainted with each other. We refused to stop kissing, forcing us to breath through our noses; I wasn't complaining though, Harry's scent was intoxicating.

Harry moaned into my mouth as I grinded my hardness against his, and even though he was still wearing underwear, his legs automatically opened. "Louis, please" he whined against my lips as I continued grinding on him; he kept moving his hips, giving me hints of what he actually wanted.

I smiled and placed a hand inside his underwear, he moaned as I slowly rubbed him up and down his entire length, "Louis" Harry hissed. He gasped out as I brought my hand down further and pressed a finger inside him.

"When did you turn into such a tease?" Harry asked breathlessly as I kissed, sucked and nipped his neck while I moved my finger around. "I'm not teasing, I just want to savor this, not to rush anything" I said against his neck "I've missed you so much". "I miss you too Louis but I swear, if you don't give me what I want I'll just take it" he said as he flipped us over so he was on top of me, sitting on my hips.

Harry bent over to kiss me again as he grabbed a hold of me and angled it upwards before he slowly lowered himself on top of it. I moaned against his lips, the feeling was just as overwhelming as the first time. Harry, after a moment, start doing squats: lifting his body before lowering it back down again; he pinned my hands above my head by my wrists and I could only moan and writhe under him as he pulled away from the kiss.

After so long and missing him so much it didn't take long for my stomach to tighten, before I went over the edge I flipped us over so Harry was on his back again; I kissed Harry as I waited for the feeling to pass, for me to come back from the edge. I didn't pull out though and as soon as the feeling faded I started moving my hips in slow, lazy thrusts.

I slowly moved my hips back and forth watching Harry's face, looking for the sweet spot. Harry gasped and he arched his back so much that I had to put my entire weight on top of him so I wouldn't slip out "Found it" I said giving him a cheeky smile. "Louis you're - ahh!" he gasped again as I rubbed my entire length against it. Harry was reduced to loudly whining and moaning as I rubbed it back and forth slowly; he couldn't even hold a kiss.

I stopped as I felt him tighten up, I wanted this to last as long as possible, to make up for lost time. Harry whined in protest as I pulled out, starting from his bellybutton I slowly made my way up his mouth again, placing kisses on his chest and stomach along the way, pausing at his nipples.

"Nothing is ever easy with you is it Louis? You somehow even make sex difficult" Harry chuckled as I traced his jawline with my lips. "Are you complaining Harry?" I said against his skin. "No, I've always been fond of doing things the hard way" he chuckled.

I nibbled on his ear as I entered him again and slowly started thrusting; Harry and I weren't just having sex, we were making love. Tracing shapes on each others skins, kissing the entire time, running our hands in each others hair. "Louis" Harry whispered in between moans and whines "Make sure you pull out, alright?". I nodded into his shoulder as I felt my stomach start to tighten again.

I tried to pull out, I really did, but my climax was so explosive and powerful that I couldn't even move. Harry's climax was just as powerful as mine, I could feel it splash on my chest. 

We laid there, catching our breath "Sorry" I said.  "It's fine, I'm sure everything will be OK" he replied.  

 


	41. Chapter 41

Two weeks have passed since Harry came back to London and started living with me; they've been the best two weeks of my life. To go to sleep holding him and to wake up next to him, I was in paradise. Harry really made my house a home, he forced us to go grocery shopping and instead of going out to eat all the time like I used too, we started eating at home a lot more. Since it was now December he also bought little Christmas decorations that he placed around the house and a wreath for the front door.

Harry insisted on doing most of the household chores, claiming that he needed to repay me some how since he wasn't paying rent or anything. He was actually disappointed when I explained that my family had a cleaning person that picked up the house and did laundry when I was at school so instead Harry cooked all of our meals by himself and did the dishes.

Tonight though I was cooking, all by myself. Harry was with our friends at the mall trying to find him a formal suit since the winter formal dance was later tonight; we didn't really have a name for it but Americans call it a "Prom". I already had several suits because my dad forced me to buy some so while he was shopping I was trying to cook...it wasn't going well.

I first tried to cook some pancakes but they ended up looking like baby vomit so I threw them out; now I was squatting in front of the fridge trying to think of something else to cook. It was tough though, Harry has had some really strange food cravings the last couple of days; yesterday we drove all the way to Brighton for dinner because Harry wanted Spanish food for some reason.

I finally just gave up and pulled out everything we had: chicken, mozzarella cheese, parma ham and potatoes. I drummed my fingers on the kitchen counter, trying to decide how to prepare this random assortment of food before finally getting an idea.

Luckily I finished cooking just as Harry and my friends walked in, Zayn was teasing Harry who was drinking something from a starbucks cup "Harry you can't order a mocha _and_ a vanilla latte _together_! They don't mix! Why not just order orange juice and milk next time?" Zayn and Harry have actually become good friends since Harry came back; where before Zayn would ignore Harry, he now brought him into conversations and talked with him, even at school.

Zayn turned to me "You should have seen your boyfriend Louis, when he placed his order the barista looked at him like he was insane and on top of that Harry ordered like four different pastries". Liam grunted as he walked into my house carrying like five things "Oh sure, I'll just carry everything by myself" he whined. Niall walked in and took the smallest item Liam had, a shoebox, "Here Liam I'll help" he said as he walked with the box and set it down in the living room.

"I'm starving; what's that smell?" Harry asked, nose in the air like a puppy. Niall chuckled "Geez, I'm not even hungry after stopping for lunch; we only ate like twenty minutes ago". Harry walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "What are you cooking?" he asked. "Chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mashed potatoes" I replied as I added a little more pepper to the mashed potatoes.

"It looks good" Harry whispered into my ear "Can I have you for dessert? Maybe a blowjob?" he said before kissing the back and side of my neck. "I'd love it if you'd just wait" I whispered back, since our friends we were still the room with us, thankfully they didn't seem to hear us as Zayn and Liam were starting to bicker whether to take Liam's car to the dance or Zayn's motorcycle. Niall was going too but he was going stag, by himself, since the one girl that he asked to go with to the dance very rudely turned him down.

"We can take my car, it's smaller than Liam's" Niall offered. I turned to my friends after Harry let go of me to steal some of the mashed potatoes "We don't need to take cars, I've rented us a limo". A strange choking, gasping sound sounded from my behind me and I turned to see Harry just staring at me "You got us a limo?" I chuckled after realizing that Harry wasn't dying "Of course, you mentioned once that you've never ridden in one before" Harry gave me a large smile and kissed me in thanks.

-

As I watched Harry get dressed into the new suit he bought, I realize something: Harry kept touching his stomach, but didn't seem aware of it; while Harry was trying to decide on socks he had a hand on his stomach the entire time. Harry completely destroyed dinner, that poor chicken didn't stand a chance, maybe he had a stomach ache? He didn't say anything though so I just pushed it out of my mind.

-

We sat in the limo on our way to the off-campus location of the dance; Zayn and Liam were trying to eat each other's faces as Harry rested his head on my shoulder while Niall watched the tv that was inside the limo. Liam and Zayn's kisses were so sloppy that nine times out of ten tongue was involved; deep down I was kinda glad that Harry preferred pecks to the deep make out sessions Liam and Zayn seemed to always be in.

The dance was in the ballroom at a fancy hotel; as soon as the limo stopped and the driver came to open the doors, every detached themselves from each other. We weren't two couples and a Niall, just five friends that couldn't find dates.

We walked inside the hotel and followed the signs to a large, fancy ballroom. "Nice place" Liam said, looking at the painted ceiling. Most of the older classmen from school were here; I rolled my eyes as I saw Eleanor across the room with James, they sat alone though. Once I told my friends what happened Zayn told the rest of 1D and even though we didn't mess with girls, many of the guys in 1D had girlfriends and they tore down Eleanor. Eleanor became a social outcast overnight, even the people at the bottom of the pecking order like Danny avoided her now.

The five of us found a table and just sat around talking, hanging out. Niall and Harry cleaned house at the buffet that was offered and after going for fourths, they got banned from getting more food. Niall has always eaten a lot but it was surprising that Harry ate a lot also, considering we had dinner only two hours before, it was like he was eating for two people or something.

I started getting nervous the longer the night went on, was I going to make a huge mistake? My friends started giving me looks, they were in on it too. Eventually I got up and went to the piano in the room, I already talked with the teachers before this so none of them tried to stop me. Ignoring everything else and just focusing on the keys I start playing a song I wrote originally for music class but this seemed better. Clearing my throat I started singing

I might never be your knight in shining armor

I might never be the one you take home to mother

And I might never be the one who brings you flowers

But I can be the one, be the one tonight

When I first saw you

From across the room

I could tell that you were curious

I looked over to where Harry was sitting, he stared, stunned; smirking to myself I continued to sing.

I hope you're sure

What you're looking for

'Cause I'm not good at making promises

But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

And if you like having secret little rendezvous

If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do

Then baby, I'm perfect

Baby, I'm perfect for you

And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

And if you like going places we can't even pronounce

If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about

Baby, you're perfect

Baby, you're perfect

I might never be the hands you put your heart in

Or the arms that hold you any time you want them

But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment

'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time

When I first saw you

From across the room

I could tell that you were curious

Girl, I hope you're sure

What you're looking for

'Cause I'm not good at making promises

But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

And if you like having secret little rendezvous

If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do

Baby, I'm perfect

Baby, I'm perfect for you

And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

And if you like going places we can't even pronounce

If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about

Baby, you're perfect

Baby, you're perfect

So let's start right now

My classmates started clapping as I finished my song and a girl in the back shouted "Marry me Louis!" I walked back to my table and Harry just smiled but didn't say anything.

-

Harry and I stood on the roof of the hotel, admiring the view and the soft breeze that was blowing. The dance just ended but instead of going home, I convinced Harry to come up here; my friends took the limo home, I'd call a taxi.

We were alone on the roof even though there was a pool and hot-tub up here; pulling out my phone I selected a slow romantic song and played it at max volume. Standing up I offered Harry my hand "Will you dance with me?" Harry smiled, showing his dimples before taking my hand.

We danced together, Harry being a little taller than I was, had to bend down slightly to rest his head on my shoulder. Swaying from side to side I said "Isn't this nice Harry: just you and me alone? No one to bother us or to tell us we can't be together?". He nodded "Wouldn't it be great if it can be like this forever?". My heart soared as I heard those words, and gave me the encouragement I needed.

"I'm really glad you said that Harry, cause I don't want it to end either" I said, breaking our dance. I took a deep breath and pulled out the little box in my pocket before getting down on one knee and opening the box to show the gold ring inside. "Harry Edwards Styles, I realize that I'm not perfect and that it's really selfish for me to ask you this, but I promise you I'll take care of you the best that I can. You taught how to be someone. Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?"

Harry's mouth fell open as soon as I brought out the little box and he still hasn't said anything. I started to panic since I thought he would say no; taking out the ring I showed him the diamond that was on the inside, studded into the gold. "Just like our relationship, the diamond is hidden from others; it's for your eyes only".

Harry held out his left hand "Of course I'll marry you Louis". I slipped the ring on his finger and he admired the golden ring in the moonlight; I was so happy that he said yes "I love you Harry" I said standing up and bringing our lips together.


	42. Chapter 42

On the morning of my birthday, roughly a month since Harry moved in, I was woken up by Harry violently vomiting in my bathroom; it was still dark outside since it was so early. Walking to the bathroom I squatted next to my fiancee "Harry, what's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed his back. "I don't know, I've been having cramps in my stomach and now this" he said. "Let's get you dressed baby, I'm taking you to the hospital" I said, moving his hair from his face. Harry must have been feeling bad since he agreed without a fuss.

-

He and I waited in a "room" in the hospital; even though the nurse told him not too, Harry wanted me in "room" that was separate from the others by a curtain. He was in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm after the nurse took some blood samples to run some tests. We both looked as a doctor pulled back the curtain to enter and slid it back into place for privacy while staring at his medical clipboard.

"Mr. Styles?" the doctor asked, finally looking up from his clipboard. Harry nodded and the doctor looked over as a nurse brought in a strange looking machine "We're going to do an ultrasound of your torso to make sure you don't have any tumors since your blood tests were...unusual". "Tumors? Does Harry have cancer?" I asked, horrified.

"We're just checking everything" the doctor said as the nurse hooked up the machine. "Harry please lift your shirt so I can apply this gel and do an ultrasound of your stomach" the doctor said, putting on some gloves. The doctor applied a clear gel to Harry's lower stomach and brought a little scanner thing to his skin, an image popped up on the screen of the machine and moved when the doctor moved the scanner.

"Hopefully we can find what's giving you stomach issues" the doctor said to fill silence as all three of watched the screen. "That's...impossible" the doctor said to the screen, I studied it but I could really see anything. "Gentleman I'll be right back, please don't move or touch anything" the doctor said before quickly walking out of the "room".

"What was that about?" I asked, Harry looked at me "I'm scared Louis, what am I going to do if it's cancer?" I placed my hand in his "We'll figure it out together Harry" I said, nodding to the engagement ring he wore on his thumb instead of his ring finger to avoid any questions.

Thankfully we didn't wait very long and the first doctor entered with another doctor "Gentleman she's just here for a second opinion, alright" the first doctor said as he picked up the scanner and placed it on Harry's stomach. Both of the doctors studied the screen "You're correct" the second doctor said before walking out.

The doctor turned to us "Do you guys see this?" he said pointing to the screen; I couldn't make out anything except for a small, tiny, _tiny_ circular blob. "Harry, you're pregnant; that's the fetus" the doctor said "This confirms what your blood tests told us, you're about four weeks pregnant... it seems your stomach issues were morning sickness".

I sat down in the chair, hard. Harry pregnant? What? How? Was that even possible?

The doctor went on "Luckily for you Harry we can perform an abortion in this hospital,I'll get you transferred there immediately". "Wait, wait, wait" I said holding up my hands "Abortion? I think he and I should talk about it first". The doctor looked at me as if I lost my mind "You...you can't honestly want to keep the fetus. You're both teenagers; a child is a huge responsibility. Now, abortions are actually-"

"Thank you doctor but we'll be leaving now" I said cutting him off; I had no idea what was happening but an abortion was a drastic choice to make a whim.

-

Harry's POV

As soon as we got back to Louis's house I ran to the bathroom and just broke down, sobbing. Louis didn't say a word the entire ride home and I was losing my mind. Dialing the familiar number I brought my phone to my ear "Harry? You know it's only six in the morning on Christmas eve right? Mate I've got a wicked hangover...Harry are you crying? What's wrong?" Matty said.

"I'm pregnant" I said through hiccups and tears. "What happened?" he asked. "We didn't use a condom one time!" I sobbed into the phone. "And you never told Louis this could happen?" Matty asked "No, how do you tell someone something that that?" I asked. "The same way you told me" he answered "How is he taking the news?" "He's just sitting in the living room, he won't talk to me" I sobbed harder "Matty I'm so scared, what if wants to break up? Louis gets unpredictable in stressful or scary situations"

"Harry breathe, he's just probably just overwhelmed. Most guys assume their boyfriends can't get pregnant, and since you never told him he's probably feeling really lost and confused right now" Matty said, trying to calm me down "Harry get out of the toilet and go talk to your fiancee, call me later ok?"

I cleaned myself up before walking to the living room; Louis was still sitting there, staring at nothing. I sat on the other couch, away from him, not knowing how he would react. After a long, tense, silent moment he finally spoke up "Just answer me one question Harry, did you know this might happen? Is that why you were always so strict about condoms?"

I nodded and Louis sat back in his seat "Well, what are we going to do about it?" I was stunned, when I told Matty all those years ago he had a million and two questions; I was also expecting Louis to lose his temper like he did when we first met, but Louis just accepted it. When I didn't answer Louis said "I guess the first conversation we need to have is: are we going to keep the baby".

"What...what do you want?" I asked, still cautious that Louis might fly off the handle without warning. "I want you to be happy Harry, this is going to affect you a lot more than it's going to affect me...at least for the next nine months" he said turning his head to look at me. I just had to ask "Louis aren't you upset?"

Louis sighed and turned his body to face me completely "I'm not upset...I just wish you would have told me this might happen; it's a kind of big secret to keep from me". I got up and sat next to him "I know but I didn't want to freak you out; when we first met you were so scared and...I didn't want to give you another reason to be...and then as time went on there didn't seem to be a good moment to tell you".

Louis placed a hand on me knee "Harry, baby, I'm not blaming you; what happened happened and now we have a make some big choices". I leaned my head on his shoulder, I wasn't supposed to make a choice like this for another twenty years until I would be middle aged.

"I want to keep it" I finally said. Louis placed a gentle, loving hand on my tummy "I do too if I'm being honest...we're going to be dads Harry" he said before giving me a large smile that took my breath away. I placed my hand on top of his, we're going to be a family.

Louis kissed me on the cheek "Thank you Harry, this is the best birthday present anyone has ever gotten me".


	43. Chapter 43

Harry's POV

Louis and I laid in bed, we both fell back asleep since we woke up super early today; Louis fell asleep with a hand on my stomach since he was the big spoon as usual. I sighed to myself and buried my face in the pillow as I heard Louis's front door open and our friends voices reached me; I've got to talk to Louis about keeping that door locked.

Soon I heard a knock at our door "Guys, are you decent?" I heard Niall ask; after they walked in into the room once in the middle of a blow job they were always careful, it was hilarious. When neither Louis nor I answered, Niall careful opened the door to peek inside and when he saw us sleeping and clothed he just walked in.

"Geez Harry, what did you do to the poor lad? He's exhausted." Zayn teased after Louis let out a cute little snore. "They were probably up all night as Harry gave Louis his "birthday gift" Liam teased "Can't go wrong with a classic". I smiled "You're kinda right Liam, go now away for like another hour" I said, closing my eyes again. Niall shrugged "His party isn't until tonight anyway".

Zayn kneeled down in front of me and whispered "Harry did you get Louis two gifts? One for Christmas and one for his birthday?" I opened one eye "Of course I did, what kind of fiancee would I be if I only got him one gift?"

Liam sighed "See I told you Zayn" Zayn looked over his shoulder "We always only get him one gift; how was I supposed to know Harry was trying to win boyfriend of the year?" "The malls and stores are going to be super crowded since it's Christmas eve" Niall said as they all left.

I felt Louis's lips on the back of my neck before he said "Did you really get me two presents?" I nodded and placed my hand over his that was on my stomach "Of course I did". I felt Louis cuddle closer to me, placed his cheek on my shoulder "Most people only get me one"; I looked over my shoulder at him "Well since you're awake do you want your birthday present?"

Louis chuckled and drew circles around my bellybutton "You mean besides the baby?" I laughed "That one wasn't planned" I said as I got up and dug through the closet. I pulled out the wrapped gift and placed it on the bed "I wrapped it myself" I said proudly "It even has a little bow on it" I said pointing to the red bow in the corner.

Louis unwrapped the gift and pulled out the green adidas hoodie that was inside, size extra small so it would fit him. "I love it" he said, unfolding and admiring it. "Sorry I couldn't you something bigger I don't have much money" I admitted.

Louis put down the jumper and held my face in his hands "Harry, you can give me a rock you found off the street and I'd cherish it forever because you gave it to me; because you thought of me when you saw it" he said before he brought our lips together.

As we pulled away I smiled "Good because that's exactly what I got you Christmas: a rock I found". Louis pointed to his dresser "Then I'll keep it right there and admire it every day".

-

Louis POV

I sat with our friends and Harry as we had lunch in Ipswich, away from London so Liam and Zayn, as well as Harry and I, didn't had to hide the fact that we were together; although Harry still wore his engagement ring on his thumb. Harry's appetite came back with a vengeance since we didn't have any breakfast and slept through most of the morning; he ordered two dishes and destroyed them both before Niall even finished his food.

I carefully watched Harry, in case he got nauseous again; to be completely honest: the fact that Harry had a child inside of him, _my_ child, utterly and completely terrified me but it filled me with such excitement and love that I had to keep my hands in front of me to keep them of his stomach.

I was bursting from the desire to tell everyone that I was going to be a dad but when I asked Harry about it, he actually got ashamed saying that he didn't want people to think he was a freak. My confident little Haaza was insecure about this so I didn't press the issue; we'd cross that bridge in three or so months when he started getting a little baby bump.

However Harry's pregnancy caused issues for my birthday; we wouldn't be able to go to my birthday party. Every year my crew threw this massive party down by the docks, the issue was that were was always drugs, mainly weed, and alcohol at the party; both of which were harmful to the baby. I sat there with my friends, letting their conversation flow over me as I tried to think of a way to weasel out of going to the party.

"So yeah, after this year I'm going to be moving to America" Niall was saying. "But why Niall? What's in America?" Liam asked. Niall sat back in seat "Mate have you seen American girls? Unlike all of you, we straight people need to work for dates" Niall said, playfully glaring at all of us before smiling "Nah, my older brother brother Greg is moving to America since he found a job there and I want to go to also".

I pulled out my phone as I got a text "Louis are you alright? You're very quiet" the message from Harry said. "My birthday party tonight will have drugs and booze, it won't be good for the baby so I'm trying to think of a way to not go" I typed back. "You should still go Louis, it's your birthday, don't let me hold you back" Harry responded. "I'd rather stay with you anyway. I'd rather cuddle and watch Netflix with you then go and get drunk and high at a party, your love is my drug Harry. I'm hopelessly addicted".

I heard Harry quietly sigh "Fine how about you go only for a little while and then I'll call you and you can use me as an excuse to leave early. Everyone wins. Louis I don't want you to feel like you need to change what you do and stuff just for me". "You should have thought of that before you decided to have my baby" as I sent the message I gave Harry a cheeky smile, he tried to glare at me but he just ended up little like an angry kitten.

Zayn looked up from his phone "Louis people are starting to arrive at the warehouse we should get going before they eat all the food". I nodded and Harry turned to Niall "Niall take me home?" Niall nodded "I never go to Louis's parties, his crew tends to be wild and...yeah". Zayn chuckled "Niall the church boy"

-

"You're home early Louis" Harry said as I walked in "Something happen?" Niall said as he stole some cookie dough that Harry was mixing. "The crew brought strippers" I shrugged. "We're making cookies for Christmas" Niall said through a mouthful of cookie dough before Harry hit him with the wooden mixing spoon "We'd be making cookies if you didn't eat all the dough!"


	44. Chapter 44

Harry's POV

Today was the first day back to school after the holidays, after finding out I was pregnant, and I was nervous to say the least.  Even though I knew it was impossible: I was terrified that somehow, someone could just be able to tell that I was pregnant and a freak.  Our own friends didn't know but still, I was losing my mind.

"Harry, baby, what's wrong?" Louis asked as he placed soft kisses on my bare neck and shoulders.  Sighing I turned on my back and told him my concerns. "We don't have to go to school if you want too" he said as he drew small circles around my belly button.  "I can't skip school, we lied to my mom so I can live here" I said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

-

I wanted to cry tears of happiness when school finally ended; I was so stressed the entire day that not even the little "activity" I had with Louis at lunch in the school bathroom helpped. 

Everything was exactly the way as I left it; Louis and I couldn't spend that much time together because of his crew, but it was better now because at least Eleanor wasn't all over him. I was walking toward the car alone since I had to talk to my math teacher to try to catch up on everything I missed.

Walking down the hall, I saw Niall trying to talk to some girl but she wasn't having any of it.  My heart went out to Niall; he was such a nice guy and even though he was captain of the footie team, _none_ of the girls paid any attention to him.   

I watched Niall crash and burn, shot right out of the sky "So yeah you should give me a call sometime" Niall said, holding out a piece of paper that probably had his number on it. The girl looked at it "Well...uh...I have to bathe my cat tonight so I'll probably be busy, sorry" she said as she hurriedly walked away, leaving Niall standing there.  As the girl left the corridor, Niall kicked the wall, hard, and sat down on the floor holding his head in his hands. 

I walked over and sat next to him. "All I want is to find a nice girl, is that too much to ask? You have Louis, Zayn has Liam...when is it my turn?" he asked, not looking at me "All I want is someone to cuddle with, to lay in bed all day and eat pizza...just someone to talk to". "I placed an arm around his shoulder "You can talk to me anytime you want". Niall didn't look at me "Like how you "talked" to me yesterday?" I winced, yesterday I ignored Niall's call since he called in the middle of Louis and I making lunch and I never called him back. 

"I'm not mad, just saying" Niall said.  "Let me make it up to you, let's hang out today" I said as I texted Louis. 

-

We went to a bar so Niall could be sad with a beer in his hand, I couldn't drink since I was pregnant and thankfully Niall didn't question it.   "Did you know that Americans need to wait until they're 21 to drink?" Niall said as he took his beer and drank from it "those poor sods".  We found a booth and sat down, of course since it was Monday the bar was nearly empty. 

"Is there something wrong with me that makes me so undateable?" Niall asked as he stared at his beer. I place an arm around his shoulder again "Niall you're a great guy, if I was a girl I'd totally date you" I said slightly shaking him.  Niall snorted "Yeah cause you're engaged to Louis and we're so similar; you wouldn't date me either Harry".

"Niall I bet that you can get any girl you wanted" I said looking around the room before seeing a girl by herself, reading a book "Like her".  Niall looked over "Yeah she's cute but she'd probably just laugh at me like the others do" he sighed. 

I stood up and walked over "Is this seat taken?" I asked her, she looked at me but didn't say anything so I just sat down.  "I'm Harry" I said with a smile "Abigail, call me Abby" she said, closing her book "I like your eyes".  I chuckled "You know who else has great eyes? My friend right over there; he has eyes so blue they looks like ice, but his heart is anything but cold" I said pointing to Niall. 

Niall did the most painfully awkward little wave that ever happened in the history of humanity and I wanted to facepalm.  "Is he old enough to drink that beer?" Abby asked with a giggle.  I talked Niall up, I really didn't even need to exaggerate; I don't know, maybe since I'm gay I could kind of see what women looked for in a guy so I knew what to say, either way Abby wasn't completely shutting him down. 

I motioned for Niall to come and he sat across from Abby; I could immediately tell why all the girls shut Niall down, he was _painfully_ awkward.  I never noticed since I haven't really been around Niall with girls but he was talking to his hands, stuttering and couldn't even make eye contact.  I tried to save him "So Niall here is actually the captain of our school's footie team, they've been having a great season with only two losses" I said, trying to get Niall back where he felt comfortable. 

It seemed to work but Niall couldn't hold a conversation to save his life, it seemed though that some girls like awkward guys...or maybe it was the fact that Niall was trying _so hard_ that she felt kinda bad; either way Niall gave the biggest smile when Abby gave him her phone number before she left .  "Harry you're the best" he said as he put her number into his phone.

-

Louis's POV

I drove home, alone, after getting a text from Harry saying that he would spend some time with Niall; it was a blessing since when I got home I saw the cars of _both_ my parents parked outside.  It only meant one thing; I was about to be in huge trouble.  The only time my parents talked to me face to face was when I screwed up royally, other than that we talked through text and the rare phone call. 

I took my sweet time parking my car and walking to the door, not wanting to deal with what they had to say.  As I walked into my house they were sitting in the kitchen, sharing a pot of coffee "I didn't do anything" I said as I put my bag down on the couch.  "Tell me Louis, why are you trying your hardest to ruin your life?" Dad said, putting down his coffee.  "Why would you do something like this Louis? You have your whole life ahead of you" Mom added as she slid a piece of paper towards me.

I looked at it, it was a bill from the hospital I took Harry too, and on the bill was the cost of the ultrasound procedure.  "Who did you get pregnant?" Dad asked "Is it your girlfriend? What's her name? Elora? Elsa? Eliza? Elizabeth?" Dad shook his head "It doesn't matter, what does matter though, is that there isn't another bill for an abortion" he crossed his arms "Why?"

When I didn't answer, Mom jumped in "You can't keep the baby" she said, gentler than Dad "Get an abortion now and you can start a family in ten years after you have a career and a plan".  "Louis you're throwing away everything we've worked for!" Dad shouted, finally losing his temper "Either you convince this girl to get an abortion or you get out of my house! I won't sit here and allow you to ruin your life because of whatever stupid reason you have to keep the baby!"

I was the silent the entire time, because I knew that I would only make the situation worse if I said anything, and trust me; I had a lot I wanted to say. 

Mom spoke up after Dad finished shouting "So you're going to get an abortion, right?" she asked.  I nodded, lying; my mind already racing back to those thoughts I had when I was afraid that Zayn would tell everyone I was gay.  Thoughts of running away, but this time, Harry would be with me.

Dad looked at his phone "I have to go back to work, I expect an abortion bill within the next four months Louis, or I'm going to cut you off".  "Wait, Eleanor is Catholic so she doesn't believe in abortions...what if instead of an abortion I show you papers that we put the baby up for adoption?" I lied, trying to buy myself and Harry more time than just four months.  

Mom and Dad looked at each other and nodded; Mom smiled "I know this is hard Louis, but one day you'll thank us".


	45. Chapter 45

Louis's POV

Three months have passed and Harry's baby bump was growing every day, since he was now four months pregnant; I couldn't be happier.  It wasn't big or obvious, in fact it just looked like Harry gained a few pounds but we both knew better; he started wearing baggy shirts to hide it.

Harry himself also started to change slightly: he ate like a starving whale, he got mood swings and he was tired all the time, thankfully his morning sickness went away a couple of weeks ago.

We still didn't tell our friends about his pregnancy but they started to notice Harry's weight gain so they teased him about it, blaming it on all the food Harry ate.  They stopped though when Harry broke down and started crying in the middle of a cafe where we were having lunch last week.  Harry got more and more self-conscious about his body the bigger he got and now that he was hormonal it was just that much worse. 

Harry saw himself as a freak and I got rid of all of the full length mirrors in the house so Harry wouldn't have to look at his tummy.  The only time Harry would look at his tummy was when I placed my head or hands on it; other than that he preferred not to look at it.  He loved the child inside but hated himself because he was a "freak", it was a very strange dynamic.

My grades though improved significantly; I was now getting straight A's in all my classes since I would spend most of my evenings studying with Harry now instead of running around with my crew like I used too. I was even doing my own homework now and everything.  I didn't even have to work in the school play to pass my music class anymore!

Last week I've also, officially, quit smoking; it's been eight days since my last cigarette.  I've been trying for months to quit and now I've finally kicked the habit. Overall we were a happy family, maybe that was the reason I never told Harry about the fight my parents and I had.  I tried to tell him many times but something always got in the way; I should just tell him today, it'll be worse the longer I wait. 

"So do you want a boy or a girl?" Harry asked as we sat in the bathtub together; his back was to my chest and we were just sitting in the warm water. I placed my hands on his tummy "I'd love a girl if I'm being honest, but if it's happy and healthy then I don't care".  Harry chuckled "Why a girl?" I kissed the side of his neck "Because I want a reason to buy those adorable little dresses and the tiny little headbands with the bows we've been looking at".

Harry chuckled again "Oh my god, if it's a girl you're gonna spoil her rotten aren't you? She's going to walk all over you and you're going to let her".  "I haven't spoiled you rotten, have I?" I teased as I kissed the side of his neck again.  "You've tried your best" Harry said, arching his neck so I had complete access.

"How long have we been in here? The water's turning cold again" Harry said, grabbing the shampoo and giving it to me "Let's actually take a bath, we still have our maths homework to do".

"I love how long your hair is now" I said as I rubbed shampoo in it, it was almost touching his shoulders. "Yeah? To be honest I was thinking of cutting it soon" Harry said as I rinsed the shampoo out "but if you like it, I'll keep it"

"Listen, Harry" I said as we both walked into my room to get dressed, I had to do it now since he seemed relaxed "I have you tell you something".  "What?" he said, turning to look at me after putting on a robe. I pulled him onto the bed and we both laid on our sides, facing each other "Harry please don't be upset...but my parents don't approve of the baby..."

Harry listened as I told him about the fight my parents and I had, and at the end he was sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the floor. "Harry don't worry, I have enough money to last us a while; I'm over eighteen, my parents can't close my accounts anymore.  We'll make this work Harry; I wasn't planning on going to college anyway".

Harry stood up "Louis we can't do this on our own. We can't tell my mom, obviously! Your parents were our safety net!"  "Harry, baby, we'll work through this.  If we survived what happened in our past we can handle our future" I said, trying to reassure him.  Harry was pacing though "Louis, this it completely different! This is more than just you spitting on me-" "Hey, I didn't spit _on_ you I spat _near_ you" I said quickly, but he wasn't listening "This is more than you just having a fake girlfriend, this involves another life!" he said, pointing to his tummy.

Harry leaned against the wall "We're so screwed; what kind of life will we be able to give our child?" "Harry we'll manage we-" I started to say but Harry started shouting "Louis just saying it's going to be ok doesn't mean it will be!  How are we going to feed it? To put it in diapers?  For god's sakes where are we going to live?"

Harry sat on the floor and started to cry "I'm just _so_ scared Louis and now this happens".  "What are you scared of Hazza?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.  "There is a reason God or evolution or whatever didn't allow men to have children right? What if the baby is born and there is something wrong with it? Louis I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if the baby is born and there is something wrong with it, because it'll be my fault! Are we selfish for wanting this baby?" Harry said between sobs. 

"Harry, there will be nothing wrong with the baby; you're just freaking yourself out" I said calmly "Our lives may not be as easy as we hoped because of my parents but we're going to work it out, alright? Listen, I have forty thousand pounds in the bank; we're not going to be hurting for a while.  I was doing some math a while back and we can live about five years on just my savings; that doesn't seem so scary now does it?"

Harry wiped his face and slowly shook his head, I went on "So after the baby is born we have five years to think of a plan; I think we can do it, don't you?" Harry nodded, I smiled "You and I are pretty stubborn people, we can handle whatever the world throws at us.  Our baby will be happy, healthy and spoiled absolutely rotten".

Harry managed to chuckle a little bit before his smile fell again "Do you think we'll be good dads Louis?" "I think we'll be the best dad's Harry, because we're going to love this baby no matter what happens" I said as I placed a hand on his tummy. 

Our eyes went wide and we stared at each other; underneath my hand the baby was kicking. Harry and I smiled at each other "See, even the baby agrees" I said before kissing my fiancee.  

-

"Louis, I want to tell them" Harry said the next morning, in the middle of our make out session.  I pulled away and looked at him "Really?" He nodded "I'm only going to get bigger and questions are going to start popping up; I want to tell them now".  I nodded before looking at the clock, it wasn't even eleven yet "I'll invite everyone over for breakfast?"

Harry sighed before nodding "Yeah I think it's time, and without sounding mean, I want Niall to come alone; I know that he and Abby have become more serious but..." I smiled "I understand Hazza and I'm sure he will too".

Harry and I were finishing up cooking when everyone walked in; Liam and Zayn came together and Niall walked in shortly after.  "Hey guys" I said, since Harry looked ready to faint.  "Home-cooked breakfast instead of going out; what's the occasion?" Niall asked.  "What, we can't cook for our friends?" I joked.

Harry and I served everyone at the dining table, one of the only times we actually used it; all three of them now realized something was going on and waited for Harry or I to speak.  "Guys, you're my best friends" Harry said, playing with his eggs "Even you Zayn, although we haven't always been".  Zayn nodded but didn't say anything.  Harry took a shaky breath "So I feel like I need to tell you...I'm pregnant...with Louis's child".

All three of our friends just stared at us until Liam just said "What?" I jumped in "Harry is four months pregnant, that's why he has a belly. Niall smiled "Well that explains everything!" he said before extending his hand to Liam and Zayn "Pay up" he said with a smug grin.

Zayn sighed and gave Niall some cash; Liam still looked confused but paid Niall as well. "What's all that?" I asked, as Niall pocketed the cash. Niall chuckled "We had a bet of who topped and who bottomed; those two said that Harry would give it to you but I knew better".  "Well I mean Harry is taller and Louis's bum is just too big for him to be the top" Zayn said, crossing his arms. 

"Wait, guys; you're not surprised that I'm pregnant?" Harry asked, shocked.  Niall shook his head "When it comes to you two I'm not surprised anymore; someone could tell me that you're a frog and Louis is a hedgehog and I'll probably believe them. "It explains a lot, I'll admit" Zayn said "Your appetite, your mood swings, your belly".  "So...girls have, like, a uterus to hold a baby...where is your baby?" Liam asked. Harry sighed and slowly said "I was...born different I..." Liam placed a hand on his arm "You don't have to talk about if you don't want too". Harry have Liam a relieved smile.

"So it is a boy or a girl?" Zayn asked. "We have no idea, we have an ultrasound appointment in two weeks" I answered, we all looked over as Harry started to cry. "Sorry", he said "I was just so scared that all of you would take this news badly, I'm just so relieved".  "Group hug!" Niall said before standing up. All four of us crushed Harry in a giant hug which made him laugh.

As we pulled away from the group hug Liam extended his hand "May I?" Harry nodded and Liam placed his hand on Harry's tummy. Liam gasped "Zen! The baby is moving!" Harry giggled as everyone suddenly put hands on his tummy.  "Liam are you sure you can't get pregnant?" Zayn asked as we felt the baby.  Liam chuckled "If I haven't gotten pregnant yet I think we're out of luck" Liam saw Niall's confused face and explained "Zayn doesn't like condoms"

"Ahhh! I didn't need to know that!" Niall said, covering his ear with his free hand. "Harry can I go to the ultrasound appointment with you?" Zayn asked, ignoring our friends. "I want to go too! I want to know if I'm going to be an aunt or uncle!" Niall said excitedly. 

I looked at my friend "I don't...I don't think it works like that mate". Niall smiled "Of course it does! If it's a boy I'm an uncle, if it's a girl I'll be an aunt! Personally I'd love to be an uncle, but I can totally be an aunt".


	46. Chapter 46

We all got into Liam's car two weeks later on our way to the clinic, Niall was literally bouncing up and down, he was so excited. Niall quickly became Harry's little helper; if Harry so much as lifted a finger, Niall would appear out of nowhere to help. Niall would carry Harry's bag at school and would stay with Harry if I was out with my crew or something. It got so bad that Abby broke up with Niall because she felt ignored, but Niall didn't even care.  

Harry sat in the passenger seat and I drove after kicking out Liam. "Afterwards we should go to the shops and start looking at clothes since we'll know the sex of the baby" Liam said and Niall squealed "Oh my god yes! Baby clothes are so cute! Especially the shoes!" "Is Niall the father or Louis? I'm getting confused now" Zayn teased.

"I've been thinking of baby names for the past two weeks" Niall said, pulling out a piece of folded paper from his pocket "And I think I got some real good ones right here -". "Niall can we please just get through this appointment first? I'm already nervous enough" Harry said, quietly. Niall quickly nodded "Sure, sure; you're the boss Harry".

We finally arrived at the clinic and the receptionist looked confused as five guys walked into the small waiting area. This clinic was one of those free clinic for teens and young adults that specialized in abortions and birth control, but offered support in case pregnancies happened anyway; Niall found this clinic online and the doctor was very eager to meet us after we spoke on the phone.

"Condoms are right over there against the wall" the receptionist said, pointing to a dispenser. "Actually we're here for an ultrasound, I have an appointment at 4:30? Harry Styles" Harry said. The receptionist looked on her list and nodded "Yeah I see...but you kind of need the mother here".

A woman in a doctor's coat appear behind the receptionist "Harry! Yes I remember, come in, come in" she said before she walked to the door and opened it for us. All five of us started to walk inside and the doctor held up her hand "Sorry gentlemen, but there is only enough room for Harry and his partner".

"But I'm going to be the one that finds out if I'm going to be an aunt or uncle today!" Niall whined; none of us told him the truth and it was hilarious to see the doctor's confused face. "Don't worry Niall you'll be one of the first three people to know ok?" I said before following Harry and the doctor down the corridor.

"Ok, let's see what we have here" she said as she pressed the scanner to Harry's stomach that was covered in gel. "Well good news is that the baby looks healthy but it's shy...please move your legs for me sweetheart" The doctor said to the screen.

I bit my tongue to keep from making a joke, probably not the best time. "Oh, it has a sibling!" The doctor said, surprised "Well congratulations Dad and Dad you're...expecting...err...triplets?" the doctor said, very confused. 

"We're what?!" I sputtered out "See right there?" she asked, pointing to the screen "That's one fetus, and that right there is the head of another, and that is another one waving it's hand at us, cheeky little laddie. Congratulations you're expecting triplets, all male; probably identical triplets".

Harry just laid there, eyes as wide as the moon. The doctor went on, sliding the scanner around Harry's tummy "All three look very healthy, that's great". "We can't have three babies at once! This is my first time!" Harry said, finally remembering how to speak; he turned to me "This is all your fault!" "I...I...I didn't mean too Harry!" I said, still in shock and not sure what to say.

The doctor chuckled and turned off the machine "I know it's a bit of a shock but it's no one's fault; you mentioned this is your first pregnancy so I'll grab some reading materials and be right back" the doctor handed me a box of wipes "Dad if you want to clean his stomach, I'll be right back".

"At least we know we're having a boy...well...three" I said, trying to make a joke. Harry took a deep breath "I'm good, I'm relaxed, I'm calm" he said, trying to convince himself more than me "this should be a happy surprise, but Louis all I'm thinking is how much money three is going to take". I wiped his tummy, cleaning it up "It's OK Harry we'll manage, I still have my savings; all that changed is the amount of time we have to plan".

I went on "Graduation is next month, afterwards I'll get a job alright? Harry I will do everything I can to make sure my family is comfortable; we won't end up on the street." Harry smiled "We'll just take it one day at a time; I need to stop overreacting to everything...I'm just trying to be a good dad Louis"

The doctor came back with several pamphlets, each about the various stages of pregnancy and the changes that might happen "Ignore the parts about vaginas and breasts; but from what I see your body is reacting very much the same a woman's would" the doctor said. I nodded and took them "Thanks but we're still just trying to process this".

The doctor also handed me a photo of the picture that was on the scanner of the babies "Here, completely free of charge; please feel free to call or visit if you have any questions".  "Thank you" I said, putting the photo in my pocket before helping Harry to his feet and walking back to the waiting room. You would have thought Harry and I were sent to war since everyone jumped up from where they were sitting and ran right at us, even Zayn who was trying to play it cool jumped up from his chair. "So???" Niall asked eagerly, looking ready to explode from excitement.

"We're having boys...three of them" I answered befpore handing Niall the photo, Harry gave a weak smile. "Triplets?" Liam gasped, looking over Niall's shoulder "Geez Harry you really went all the way huh?" Niall squealed and hugged Harry tightly before getting on his kneels and talking to Harry's tummy "Little lads, you made me an uncle today! I can't wait to meet all of you!" Zayn looked at Liam "Are we _sure_ Niall isn't the father?"

-

All five of us walked through a baby store, Niall ran around like a child at Christmas and kept making strange little noises whenever we came across anything cute in the store, which happened every half second.

I pushed the shopping cart as Harry walked next to me, ignoring the debate Zayn and Liam were having between little boots and little tennis shoes, Harry looked at me "I'm actually a little excited Louis; don't get me wrong I'm still terrified out of my mind but...I'm a little excited now" he said placing a hand on his tummy "Sorry you didn't get your little girl though". I brushed away his apology "I'm just happy that they're healthy, my little lads" I said placing my hand on top of his.

Niall came back with a fistful of little, tiny, colorful socks "Mates look! These ones have trucks, but these have little stars, but these one have little seahorses! I can't decide which ones I like more" he said as he dropped all of them into the cart.

"Niall we can't afford all of this, we're on a budget" Harry said, softly as he picked up the socks and gave them back to Niall. "What do you mean?" he asked "The Tomlinsons have more money than the three of our families combined" he said motioning to Zayn and Liam who rejoined us.

I looked at Harry who nodded, I sighed "My parents don't approve of the baby and said that if we didn't get an abortion, they'd cut me off". Our friends looked at each other but after a second Niall's face split into a large smile "Come with me and my brother to America! We leave right after we graduate! If I ask him now I'm sure he'll give you the two extra tickets! He bought them for our parents but they both want to go back to Ireland; he was talking of giving them back to the airline and getting a refund" he said as he pulled out his phone and held it to his ear.

Harry and I looked at each other "Niall wait, Harry and I need to talk about this first; we can't just make snap decisions anymore" I said before Niall spoke into his phone "Greg it's me, hey, do you still have those two extra airplane tickets to America?...Good. Hey listen I have two friends that might want to go, their still undecided but please don't refund those tickets alright? Great thanks...no I don't know if I'll be home for dinner...No, just order or pizza or something I don't care, I'll see you later alright?"

Niall put his phone away "You guys can come to America with my and my brother if you want" Harry smiled "Thanks so much Niall, you're a good friend". Niall nodded but looked passed Harry's shoulders and make another squealing noise "Harry look they have little tiny mittens!" Our friends paid for everything we bought and Harry started crying again.

We got some Thai food and were driving back to my house whenHarry said "So Niall, you said you had some ideas for names? We need three, male though" Harry said. "You want to decide this now? We have five months left to decide" I said. "It can't hurt, besides I've been thinking about it myself also" Harry said, shrugging.

All five of us gathered around the dinner table as we ate, each person had their phone pulled out and Harry had Niall's sheet of paper in front of him. "What about Anthony?" Liam offered, glancing up from his phone Harry and I looked at each other and shook our heads. 

"Niall what's a Conchobar?" Harry said, pointing at a name Niall had written down on the paper. "It's pronounced Connor" Niall said. "In what world is that Connor?" I said, looking over Harry's shoulder. Zayn laughed and wrote down a random string of letters "It's pronounced Nick"

Niall crossed his arms as Zayn and I continued to mock him "It sounds like a candy bar that your nana gives you" Zayn said laughing "Would you like a conchobar? They were popular when I was a little girl" he said, adopting a higher pitched voice. 

"You know what name I really like?" Harry said as Zayn and I stopped laughing "Oliver, Ollie". "Oliver Styles?" I asked, Harry shook his head "No, they're going to be Tomlinson, just like I will be Tomlinson when we finally get married". "I...really?" I asked, I never thought about last names.

"Harry Tomlinson sounds better than Louis Styles doesn't it?" Harry asked our friends. Niall made a face "But then I won't be able to make the hair joke anymore: How many hair styles could Harry Styles style if Harry Styles could style hair styles? It won't work with Harry Tomlinson" Niall whined. Zayn ignored Niall "I like Harry Tomlinson" Liam shrugged "They both sound fine to me".

"Your last name can be whatever you want, Harry" I said "But you're the one making these babies I really think they should be Styles". Harry crossed his arms "No, it's not how families works; children get the last name of their father". "Fine" I sighed "Then can we please name one of them after you?"

Harry wrinkled his nose "I don't like my name, I got picked on a lot in grade school; people used to call me Hairy, with an "I". "Then what about Henry or Harold?" I offered. Harry paused "I can work with Henry." Liam nodded "There was also an old English King named Henry, father of Queen Elizabeth".

"Ok so Henry and Oliver" Harry said, writing down the names on the back of Niall's paper "We need one more". I sat back in the chair "I still can't believe we're having triplets". Harry sighed "I know, like, just for once I want to break". Niall spoke up "So Henry is basically Harry Jr, why not name the last lad after Louis?" "Niall I'm one of a kind, there is only one Louis and it's me" I said, in mock disgust.

"What about Thomas?" Liam said, looking up from his phone. "Tommy?" Harry said before looking at me "I like it" I nodded. "Tommy, Henry and Ollie?" Harry asked as he wrote it down. "I think we just chose the names of our sons" I said, looking over his shoulder. 


	47. Chapter 47

I sat with Liam, Niall and Zayn at our graduation ceremony; I kept looking over my shoulder, not towards the stands were the families of my classmates were seated, but to the roof of the main school building where I could see Harry standing by himself, leaning against the wall of the building.  Harry was graduating as well but didn't want to attend the ceremony since he couldn't hide his baby bump any longer.

My music teacher went to the microphone "This year, I had a student that showed massive improvement; he showed up late to class on a regular basis and got a D average for the first half of the year or so but now he's in the top five students in our prestigious academy, please welcome to the stage, Louis Tomlinson".  Everyone turned to look at me, confused, even my friends didn't know what was going on. 

I stood up and walked to the podium, scanning the crowd before my eyes rested at Harry; he gave a confused smile and I took a deep breath "So this is the last time I'm going to be here and I have to say: I'm not gonna miss it" I joked and got scattered chuckles in agreement from my classmates. 

"School is about learning, that's obvious, but we don't just learn science or maths or literature at school; we also learn about ourselves.  While I was at this school I learned who my real friends are but most of all, I learned about myself" I said as I scanned the crowd before looking at Harry again.

"We feel so much pressure to fit in, so much pressure to be cool, so much pressure to be "normal", even I felt like this even though I was surrounded by friends and-" one of my crew cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "1D!" I waited for the applause to die before I started talking again "Even though I was surrounded by friends I felt...like...I could never...be myself".  Zayn sat straighter in his chair and on the roof Harry leaned forward, putting his hands on the low wall. 

I sighed "For those of you that feel the same way I can tell you one thing: it gets better. Maybe it won't get better tomorrow or the next day, but it will.  If you ever feel like you're not good enough, or if you feel like if you spoke your mind, that the words would be too much...you're not alone. Everyone has felt like that, even me, which some of you would say that I was the most confident person at this school, but I wasn't".

I smiled at Harry "And then one day, everything changed; someone walked into my life and that person me taught me how to accept myself, and how to stand on my own two feet.  They taught me how to be someone, in a sense.  You will find someone like that too, someone that will destroy all the fears and insecurities you have; at the same time, someone is waiting for you to do the same".  I looked back down at my classmates "That person is giving me the courage to do this" I took a deep breath "I'm gay, and I'm in love with Harry Styles". 

-

"I can't believe you did that!" Zayn said back at my house "But I can't believe how many people were in the closet too! Even inside our own crew!" Harry placed his hand in mine "I'm so proud of you, Chop Suey".  "Yeah mate, good on you" Niall said as he flipped through the tv channels. 

"You guys don't have to stay; I know there are lots of parties happening tonight, you should go to some" Harry said as Liam sat down next to Liam.  I rolled my eyes as Zayn jumped up "Thanks so much!" he said as he pulled Liam out of the house.

"You too, shoo, shoo" Harry said to me "You still owe me for Christmas. Niall take Louis out to a party and don't bring him home until he's proper drunk".  "Harry I'd rather just stay with you-" I started to say but Harry pointed to the door "Out, go have fun Louis". I kissed him on the cheek "Fine, have it your way; please make sure you call me if you need anything though ok?" Harry nodded and I followed Niall out.

Harry's POV

I watched as Louis got into Niall's car and they both drove away, picking up my phone I sent a quick text to Matty who was waiting around the corner.

"Nice place" Matty said as he walked into the house and did a slow circle in the sitting room.  I nodded "Yeah it is, you want some food?" I offered, pointing to some Chinese food containers Liam bought on the way home

"So whats up? Why did you have me drive all the way from Holmes Chapel?" Matty said though a mouthful of food.  "Because...Louis and I...are eloping" I finally said. Matty nodded "Yeah also the sky is blue, you're pregnant, and your friend Zayn is like one of the hottest guys ever; anything else, Captain Obvious?"

I shook my head "No I mean...Louis and I are leaving...completely...we're going to run away to America". Matty choked on his food so I elaborated "Which means our sons will be Americans, that's where they'll be born and raised".  "Harry, mate, have you gone completely mad? What will your mom say?" Matty said between coughs. I sighed "That's why you're here, I know that if I tell my mom about everything" I said gesturing to my tummy "It'll end badly so I want you to tell her".     

"Harry, your mother is either going to have a break down or murder me; why would I want either one to happen?" Matty said putting down the food.  I handed him several sheets of folded paper from my pocket "I wrote a letter to her; just give them to her because they explain everything". Matty unfolded and papers and read them "Harry this sounds like a damn suicide note: "I'm sorry for everything mom, I hope you understand; please don't be upset because I'm in love" what the bloody hell mate?" Matty said waving the papers in front of my face. 

"It's better to ask for forgiveness than permission" was all I said "Please Matty just give this to her on Thursday afternoon, our flight leaves Thursday morning  so she won't be able to say no".  Matty sighed "Fine Harry, but I swear to God if you give _me_ one of these letters I'll swim to America, find you, and slap the shite out of you".  I chuckled "You'll always be my friend Matty".

-

"It's not too late Harry, we can still stay" Louis said as he closed his suitcase and placed it next to my bag.  "I want this" I said as I watched Niall's brother's car pull up to take us to the airport. 

Louis's house was a little more empty since he was taking everything he wanted with us, basically stealing from his parents "They won't miss it, in fact they'll probably sell this house as soon as they learn that I left" he argued.  "Alright boys you ready?" Niall's older brother Greg said as we placed our bags in the boot, trunk, of his car;  Louis intertwined our fingers "Yeah". 

As we sat on the plane my phone started to vibrate as I got a call, it was Mom. "I'm sorry" I said as I turned off my phone and went back to looking out the window.  "Sorry for what?" Louis asked, looking at me as Greg was ordering all of us drinks from the flight attendant. "Nothing" I said as I placed my hand over his "I don't have any regrets, I believe with all my heart that this is our best shot".  Louis smiled "I'm glad Harry". 

-

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here for a while Greg" Louis said after we landed in Los Angeles and arrived at Greg's new house. 

The place was completely empty; it was a small house; only two bedrooms, one bathroom and only one floor. "Yeah no problem mate, I ordered a bunch of furniture online, the email said they should be here in an hour. I just want to let you know that Niall told me about your special circumstances" Greg said, glancing at my tummy  "You guys can stay here for as long as you want".

Niall nodded "You can stay in the second room, I'll sleep in the sitting room" Niall said as he put down his bag.  "This is only temporary, I promise" Louis said "I may be posh but that doesn't mean I'm a free loader; as soon as I find a job we'll move into our own place". 

"Lads, I really think you should just stay here; have your babies here and after their second birthday then you can start looking for a house and everything" Greg said in a serious voice "One of my friend's girlfriend had a kid and  I watched both of them completely lose their minds because of it; they were in their mid twenties, my age, and they only had one kid.  You guys are having three and neither of you are even twenty yet!" Louis looked at me "We'll talk about it, thank you for your _very_ generous offer Greg". 

Greg and Niall however planned for us to stay cause when the two large trucks came to the house carrying furniture, lots of baby supplies were among them, in sets of three; car seats, cribs, bassinets and baby wash tubs just to name a few. I couldn't help but cry; everyone has been so supportive and helpful that it was completely overwhelming.

"Thank you Greg" was all I could say.


	48. Chapter 48

Niall's POV

Harry and I were making dinner in early September for Louis and Greg. Louis found a job being a youth football, soccer, coach and Greg was still doing what he moved out here to do; he tried to explain once, it had something with computers but he lost me about three words in so I had no idea what he did. Harry, of course, didn't work.

I worked as Louis's assistant coach but took an extended vacation from my job when Harry entered the ninth month of his pregnancy; someone need to be home in case he needed help. My poor mate could barely move, much less function, alone. His stomach was absolutely massive; every morning I would wake up and be surprised that his tummy hasn't exploded yet. He would get tired walking from the toilet to the bedroom and to walk from the bed to the kitchen was nearly impossible for him.

He was forced to lay around all day and he always felt so bad that everyone else was taking care of him even though we all reassured him that it was fine. He apologized to Greg each time he had to go food shopping, which was twice a week. Louis tried several times to pay rent but Greg always refused; eventually Louis tried to pay rent on the sly, hiding some cash inside of Greg's coats or pants but the next morning the money would just be sitting on the table.

Harry and I were cutting vegetables to make a fresh salad as a side to the tacos we were cooking when he suddenly grunted in discomfort and held his stomached; I glanced at him but I was too worried, these usually came and went, the doctor said that his body was practicing contractions for when he went into labor, so it was normal.

What wasn't normal though was another spasm not even thirty seconds later. "Harry are you alright?" I asked, wiping my hands on a rag "I told you not to push yourself, c'mon" I said before guiding him to the couch "Wait, Niall, something's different." he said quickly.

"Are you ok?" I said, already pulling out my phone to call the doctor "Niall...I think they're coming" he said doubled over while holding his tummy. "Are you sure? They can't be! Everyone is at work!" I said, in shock. "I don't think the triplets care" he said through gritted teeth.

I ran Louis's bedroom before grabbing the bag that we packed in case this ever happened, then l ran outside and threw everything into the beat-up clunker, spare car, before I went back to help Harry . "Breathe Harry, you're going to be fine" I repeated over and over and over; trying to calm both of us down as I helped him to the car.

As I drove us to the hospital, breaking every single traffic law in existence and speeding down the highway, I called Louis on the phone who of course answered in seconds "Nialler?" he asked. "Louis your little lads decided that today was the day; I wonder what happened in there: Revolution? Vacation? Did a fist fight break out? Did one of them fart? Cause I've been around you for a while now Louis and when you fart I wouldn't want to be in the same room as you either. Imagine what it would be like with three" I rambled, scared out of my mind.

"Niall, Niall, Niall, what the bloody hell are you trying to say?" Louis said "The babies are coming!" I nearly shouted as I swerved around a car that was going too slow. Louis let out an impressive string of curse words "Ok, ok, ok don't panic; I'm on my way" Louis said before hanging up. "We're going to be ok Harry" I said, glancing at him.

Louis's POV

I wanted to scream in frustration as I waited for Greg to come pick me up in his car; we only had two cars and obviously Niall and Harry had the other one, I really should have gotten my motorcycle shipped to me.

I jumped into the car when Greg pulled up and we drove to the hospital, a million years later we finally arrived and I ran inside. I saw Niall sitting in the waiting room but I ran right passed him to the front desk "Harry Styles, what room is he in?" I asked breathlessly. The nurse checked her computer "He's in Birthing room number 3".

I went to the room and went inside, Harry was sitting on a chair with his legs in air; if Harry wasn't giving birth to our children it would have been very erotic. One of the nurses walked up to me "Sorry sir but you have to leave-" "No, it's his fault I'm like this" Harry panted. The nurse nodded "Alright Dad, please put on those scrubs over your normal clothes and wash your hands so you can help bring your children into the world". "Amazing, his body his reacting the exact same way a female's would" one of the doctor's said under his breath "He might be able to go through with a natural birth".

I turned to Harry "You're not getting the Cesarean section? The C-Section we talked about?" Harry shook his head "I don't want the scar for the rest of my life, I want my body back" he managed to say before he tensed up and screamed. "Breath Harry it's important to breathe between your contractions" one of nurses said before she handed me a cloth to wipe his forehead.

"I don't want anymore kids" Harry said through clenched teeth "Louis if you love me you will let me die here" "It'll be worth it baby" I said kissing his forehead. "Don't touch me!" He snarled "It's too late to say you're sorry!" he said before he screamed again.

"C'mon Harry, you're doing great" one of the doctors said looking at several monitors. "If it makes you feel better, Dad" another of the male nurses said to me "By now my wife was threatening to kill me and screaming that she wanted a divorce so this guy really loves you" he said.

Harry screamed again and one of doctors grabbed a towel "I can see the top of head! C'mon Harry you're almost there; the first is the hardest, after that the other two will just walk out". Harry grunted before looking at me "You're making dinner tonight" I laughed "Deal, I'll make my world famous chicken dish, how does that sound?" "The one with mozzarella and Parma ham?" Harry asked with big eyes I nodded and Harry managed a smile before nearly doubling over and screaming again.

My heart flew up into my throat as a soft baby's cry rang out; it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. The baby, my son, was handed to a nurse who cleaned him. I took a step foward to try to hold my son but before I could another one popped out with his other brother hot on his heels. In the span of a minute all of my sons were born.

I tried to follow out the nurses as they took my sons away to get them dressed and everything. One of the nurses tried to explain to me that they'll be right back but I wasn't listening, all I knew was that one of my babies was crying and I needed to do something about it. The nurse closed the door on my face after saying that someone would come to move Harry and I to the neonatal ward were we would spend the rest of our time in the hospital.

 


	49. Chapter 49

Harry was resting on the hospital bed, using my shoulder as a pillow, who knew giving birth would be so exhausting? I jumped up though as three nurses walked in, each pushing a plastic bassinet that had my sons inside. One was dressed in blue another green and the other in yellow to tell them apart; the one in yellow though had a red band around his left ankle.

I ignored it though, and swallowed back tears as I looked down to my sons; I couldn't hold back my tears however as the nurse gave me the one in yellow and Harry the other two. My son stared at me as I cried, his bright green eyes just made me cry harder; he was so beautiful. I placed soft little kisses all over his face and I chuckled as he tried to raised his tiny gloved hands to protect his face. I climb into Harry's hospital bed so he and I can look at all three at once, all of them had Harry's bright green eyes.

"So which is which?" Harry finally asked as I wiped my face dry "Let's let them decide" I said before placing my son on Harry's bed and motioning Harry to do the same. "Thomas" I said, clearly, loudly waiting for one of the babies to respond, when none of them did I said it again; a third time I said "Tommy" and the baby in blue looked in my general direction "That's Thomas" I said to Harry who laughed "Alright Louis that one is Tommy". We repeated the process with Henry so the last baby was named Oliver by default.

While a nurse was filling out their birth certificates with their names, a doctor came in with a machine and a tiny set of headphones. "Hello gentleman, I'm an audiologist and I just need to check something with this little guy" he said as he held out his arms towards Oliver. "Is everything ok?" I asked as Harry gave Oliver to the guy. "Yeah everything fine" the doctor said before putting the little headset on Oliver and waving a colorful toy in front of him.

The doctor pressed some buttons but Oliver didn't react at all, just watched the colorful toy that was being waved in his face. After a few more button pressing the doctor nodded and took off the headset "Gentleman it seems your son, Oliver, is profoundly deaf". "...Wh...What?" Harry said in disbelief.

"There is no need to worry, nowadays the deaf can live very rich and fulfilling lives with Sign Language and speech therapy, also there are many technologies that can help them also such as hearings aides and video phones" the doctor said "Other than that, all of the babies passed their health tests with flying colors."

Harry sighed as Oliver was given back to us "Just one thing after another". "It's ok Harry we'll figure this out together, like we always have" I said as I bopped Oliver's little nose with my finger.

-

"Ok so, is everyone ready?" Greg asked from the driver's seat of the new minivan he bought for us after selling the clunker car; Niall sat in the passenger 's seat while Harry and I sat in the middle seats and the kids were in their car-seats at the very back. Harry and I jumped at each and every little noise our sons made to make sure they were ok and Greg chuckled each time we did. They were only two days old, since they were born yesterday; we were just being careful, especially with Oliver.

Greg drove slowly home while Harry and I spent most of the drive reading the various pamphlets about babies that the staff gave us as well as tips for how to care for a deaf child. Harry and I read all the parenting books we came across since we moved to Los Angeles so a lot of it was review but almost none of them had any tips on how to care for a deaf child so we read those ones carefully.

When we arrived at home, Niall, Harry and I each grabbed a car seat while Greg opened the door "Welcome home little lads" Niall said as we walked inside. As soon as we went inside though Henry, which Niall was carrying, started to cry. "I didn't do anything I swear!" Niall said quickly putting down the car seat beside the couch.

Harry squatted down after setting down Oliver "He's probably just hungry". "I'll go make a bottle!" Niall said excitedly. "Not to brag Harry, but you made the cutest babies in the entire world" I said as I tickled Tommy under the chin, he smiled at me and happy little noises. "No more though alright?" Harry said chuckling as Niall came back with a nice warm bottle for Henry. "Deal" I said as I walked over to kiss Harry on the cheek as he gave Henry the bottle.

"Guys I'm get us some lunch, I'm starving and poor Harry just had three people pop out of him yesterday" Greg said, picked up his car keys instead of the keys to the van "Any requests?" "What about some Thai food?" Harry asked. "You got it, Dad" Greg said chuckling before walking out the door.

Oliver looked over and saw his brother eating and decided he wanted some too "I got it!" Niall said jumping up again as Ollie started crying. I picked him up and bounced on my feet "Little jealous were you?" I said to him as Niall came back, shaking a bottle. I sprinkled some of the formula on my wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot before giving it to Ollie who stared at me as he ate. "Tommy might get hungry soon, you should get a bottle ready just in case" Harry said from the couch where he was still feeding Henry.

Niall nodded and squatted down to pick Tommy up; Tommy ignored him and found the wall much more interesting, staring at it while he chewed on his little glove. "Hopefully after they eat they'll go down for a nap" I said before looking down at Oliver who was still studying my face "You have a lot of growing to do so you need your naps" I said even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Harry was right, Tommy became hungry soon after and not long after that the babies started crying one right after another after the other. It was hard not to feel overwhelmed by three babies crying all at once.  They were sleepy, proved by the fact that they would fall almost instantly asleep when we rocked them but as soon as we placed them in their individual bassinets they would wake up and start crying again.

Greg walked into the madness carrying two bags; Niall quickly explained everything; looking for advice. "Have them all sleep together" Greg offered. Unable to think of anything else we placed the babies on top of our bed close together after they fell asleep, and thank God that they stayed asleep. "It worked" Harry said as he made a pillow-fort around the babies so they wouldn't roll off the bed "What made you think of that?" he asked Greg. "They've spent nine months together, it was just a guess" Greg said shrugging "Anyway let's eat".

That night as I was changing diapers while Harry was on our laptop; Harry turned our laptop towards me "I want to go". I looked at the screen, it was free sign language classes for parents with deaf children; "We need to communicate with Oliver" Harry continued "And remember that the audiologist at the hospital says that if we learn sign language we can use that as a foundation for him to learn how to speak".

I nodded "That's a good idea Harry but I can't since I have to work". Harry nodded "That's why I was thinking I could go by myself, the classes are only an hour along twice a week so Niall could baby sit; then when you come home I'll teach you what I learned". Harry picked up Oliver in his fresh diaper "You're not handicapped Ollie, we just need to make some changes like how we'll communicate with you" he said as he kissed Ollie on his chubby cheeks.

Harry putt Ollie back on the bed next to his brothers so I can put on their little onesie pajamas; we quickly learned that the kids hated being too far away from each other and would be calmer if they were close together. I looked at my sons, Tommy was already falling asleep while Henry and Ollie were trying to touch each other's hands, I felt my throat closed up, holy crap I'm a father.

"Louis why are you crying?" I heard Harry ask. I tickled Henry's stomach who flailed his little limbs as he giggled "I just can't believe...Harry these...these are our babies" was all I could say as I got choked up. Harry smiled "I would have never thought that the guy I met almost a year ago, who bullied people, took their money and spat on them, would become the guy in front of me right now". I wiped my eyes "You know that's not who I am Harry; who I was back in school, that was just a smokescreen".


	50. Chapter 50

Louis's POV

Being a parent has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me but it was so _incredibly_ exhausting.  I haven't had a full night's sleep since the babies were born five months ago, it didn't help that the babies demanded to sleep with me and Harry; they had their own cribs in their own room but they usually just ended up in our bed, Harry on one end, I on the other end and them three somewhere in the middle. 

Tommy would flop around like a dying fish in his sleep and I would usually end up with a little foot in my ribs or something. Henry demanded to sleep on top of Harry and more than once I've been woken up by Harry explaining to Henry that he wasn't a bed; Henry usually won though and more than once morning came with Henry cuddled up on top of Harry's chest. Oliver would slowly travel around the bed in his sleep and while his movements weren't as dramatic as Tommy, he went further. I once woke up to Oliver cuddling up to my ankles and another time he shared Harry's pillow. We had like twenty pillows around the bed just in case Oliver fell off, which he hasn't yet by some miracle. 

It became clear that the triplets would take after me, in fact the only feature they seemed to take from Harry was their bright green eyes.  In terms of personality though, the babies were all over the place, just like how they slept. Tommy was adventurous and had absolutely no fear of anything, Oliver was better behaved but would often get "talked" into going on adventures with Tommy while Henry lived in Harry's shadow and was far less adventurous than his brothers.  The babies started crawling last week and if you blinked, Tommy would suddenly vanish; I swear that kid had more than just four limbs, I was not looking forward to him walking. 

The babies also tried to learn how to sign with Harry and I, and by try I mean that they would wiggle their fingers and hands trying to communicate.  They completely understood us, at least simple words and phrases like "no" and "come here" and such. 

Greg and Niall have been so supportive that I have no idea what we would have done without them.  Niall became like a third parent to the triplets, helping out all the time; while Greg supported us financially, telling me to save my money so Harry and I could buy a house and a car in a few years.  I haven't spent a single dime of my own money since we arrived in America but Greg was starting to get offended each time I offered to pay for something so I just dropped it. 

Today, Liam and Zayn were coming here to visit for the first time and somehow Harry's best friend Matty manage to talk Liam and Zayn into buying him a ticket to come also.  "Are you excited to meet your "uncles"? They've been dying to meet you and your brothers" I said to Henry as I changed him out of his pajama onesie into some normal clothes.  Henry burbled a response as he turned his head to look at Oliver who joined in on the bed for a fresh diaper and to get changed as well.  Oliver accidentally hit his brother in the face as he tried to wave to Henry; Henry merely looked offended but didn't cry, it was adorable. 

"Oh crap where's Thomas?" I heard Greg say from the kitchen.  "He was literally right there!" I heard Niall say.  Harry sighed and shook his head, "Have you ever realized, Louis, that most sentences that involve Tommy usually are "where is he"? I chuckled "Tommy's going to be a ghost when he's older like I was, never home".  Tommy was finally found behind the sofa before Greg and Niall ran out the house to pick up our friends from the airport. 

"Louis I was thinking of getting surgery in the near future" Harry said as he rocked a sleepy Tommy in his arms.   "Really? What for?" I asked as I was playing with Henry and Oliver with my fingers.   "So this" he nodded to the three babies "Doesn't happen again".  I nodded "Yeah I think three is more than enough...but I don't think now is a good time, you'll need time to heal and we're barely able to keep up with them even with Greg and Niall's help".  Harry nodded "Of course, I won't get it tomorrow but I wanted to talk to you about it first".  "I think it's a good idea for the future" I said as I heard the front door open.  

"Bring forth the sacrifices!" I heard a voice said in a loud, yet somehow hushed voice; like a voice you would use when you don't want to wake someone up.  "Mate, that's not funny" I heard Niall say sternly.  "Matty's here" Harry said.  "Mate, rule one about Niall: he's more protective about the babies than Louis or Harry is.  He lost a girlfriend since he spent so much time with Harry back in London" I heard Zayn tease. 

Harry walked out with sleepy little Tommy as I picked up Oliver and Henry, one in each arm.  I stared as I saw my old friends, they looked completely different.  First of all Zayn and Liam now had tattoos, Zayn had a girl or something on his arm as Liam had what looked like four arrows also his arm.  Both of them also had facial hair that was kept but a little scruffy and Zayn had long hair that he put in a quiff, he looked ready to go on a dinner date or something. 

"Louis this is Matty, I don't think you've ever met before" Harry said, gesturing to a guy who had the most insane hair I've ever seen.  "I'd shake your hand, mate, but their kinda full" I said before kissing my sons on their little heads.  "Gimme, gimme, gimme" Liam said as he held out his hands to me.  Henry didn't move at all but Oliver moved forward slightly, curious.  Oliver studied Liam's face as Liam held him in his arms; however  Oliver glared at Zayn as Zayn pinched his little chubby cheeks. 

Matty studied Tommy over Harry's shoulder but since he was sleepy, didn't really react to the new face.  "Is this the deaf one?" Matty asked, Harry shook his head and nodded toward Oliver "No, he is".  "Really? But he looks so normal" Matty said before his eyes went wide "Uhh...not that there's anything wrong with...you know what ,I can't even save that so I'm going to try too. Your babies are beautiful though Harry". "They're not beautiful; they're ruggedly handsome with dashing good looks since they're my nephews" Zayn said as he held Oliver. 

-

Harry's POV

Matty and I walked around the block with the babies in the three seater stroller that afternoon since Zayn, Liam and Niall dragged Louis out of the house to grab a drink; they were going to be very disappointed once they discovered you had to be twenty one in America to drink instead of eighteen. 

We ended up on a park bench and sat there so the babies could watch some birds in a nearby tree.  "So...have you talked to my family recently? Is my mom mad?" I finally asked, I've been burning to ask the question but didn't really want the answer.  "Harry let me put it like this, as far as she's concerned she doesn't have a son".  "Oh...ok" I said, heart broken. Matty changed the subject "So when are you and Louis going to get married?" I shrugged "Sometime after the babies' first birthday once everything kind of settles down; I know Louis wants us to have our own place when we get married though so it might be a while".  

Matty sighed and placed a friendly arm around my shoulders "I'm sorry about your mom Harry, I know you two were close".  I shrugged "I'm not going to lie, I'm hurt, but I have no regrets.  If we stayed, Louis's parents would have made him miserable and wouldn't have supported us; my mom wouldn't have been able to help much.  Here though we have Niall and Greg to support us and we've been able to have a life that I don't think we could have had in England since we wouldn't have a place to live at the very least". 

After a long moment of silence Matty stood up "Well one thing's for certain, I'm not jealous of you.  Let's go get some food, I'm hungry, I'll pay".


	51. Chapter 51

Louis POV

I sat on the bathroom floor, shirtless, facing the tub. Whenever I gave the boys a bath I would usually end up just as wet as they were; Oliver would splash, Tommy would squirm and Henry would want to be carried back to the room to get dressed instead of walk like his brothers.

I held Oliver still with one hand as I used the other to wash his little head "Thomas play with Henry for a bit" I said as Tommy tried to get Oliver to play with him using one of the bath toys that were floating around them. Thomas and Henry were already clean so Oliver was the last one; I've gotten good at washing them, I could have them lathered and rinsed in three minutes flat per child.

"Stay there Thomas" I said to Tommy after I wrapped him in a towel and placed him beside me on the bathroom mat "Let me get your brothers". As I turned back toward the tub I heard the pitter patter of little tiny feet scamper out of the bathroom "Harry we got a runner!" I called out. I heard Tommy squeal with laughter as Harry probably scooped him up.

I wrapped Henry and Oliver into towels as well before picking up Henry and walking into the boy's bedroom, little Ollie walking behind me. I walked into the room as Harry set Tommy down; Harry gave me a look and I sighed before nodding. "Come on boys let's get you dressed" Harry said to Henry and Ollie.

I squatted in front of Tommy as he stared at me with his big green eyes; I hated having to discipline so Harry usually did it but I've been trying to get better. It's not my fault the little lads just melt my heart.

"Tommy, I told you to stay next to me right?" I asked and little Tommy nodded. "Tommy when I or Daddy tell you something you need to listen alright?" I said which made Tommy's lower lip wobble. "Say sorry for not listening" I said. "No!" Tommy said defiantly, "no" was his absolute favorite word.

"Tommy you're not in trouble, just say sorry" I said, keenly aware of Harry watching us. "No!" Tommy said, louder. "Tommy I won't ask you again, just say sorry" I nearly begged, hoping I wouldn't have to follow through with a punishment. "No!" Tommy said again.

I stood up and took another small chair before putting it in the corner and facing the wall; picking up Tommy I sat him down in the chair and he immediately started crying. Time outs where only three minutes long but to our little one year old lads, they felt like three years.

I got up and left Tommy screaming in the chair, he was turned around and screamed harder as he watched me leave the room. "Good job, I'm so proud of you" Harry said as Henry and Oliver went to play in the sitting room. "Definitely the worst part about being a parent" I said with a heavy sigh.

Everything was forgotten ten minutes later as I rolled around on the floor with my three boys; we both looked to the front door as Niall and Greg came back from the store and we both stared as heard "I can't wait for a nap" a voice said from outside "Since I didn't get much sleep last night since you making love to Liam "quietly". "Matty look mate we're sorry alright, we thought you were asleep" we heard Liam say. "I _was_ asleep, and it was incredibly rude to turn down my offer for a threesome just for the record" Matty said as he entered the house after Greg.

"Matty, guys, what are you doing here?" Harry gasped as Liam and Zayn followed soon after, carrying bags. "Word on the street was there was going to be a wedding tomorrow and I don't know about you but I love weddings so I just had to come" Matty said as Harry went over and hugged him. "I had no idea you guys were even coming" I said as Zayn put down their bags in the living room "Well since we couldn't come for your birthday or christmas or new years we figure we had to at come to your wedding".

"So what was all that about a threesome?" Niall asked as Zayn and Liam knelt in front of the lads and was making funny faces at them. "We had to spend in night in Las Vegas because of how flights were and they only had one room left" Zayn said as he picked up Oliver and kissed his little cheek; Oliver rubbed his face, since Zayn's beard made it itchy.

"So anyway, get your things Harry; we're having a lads night out" Matty said, changing the subject; Liam nodded "Same for you Louis, you need a bachelor party". "Bachelor party? You're joking. Last time I had any type of party, these guys were born nine months later; I'm good on parties thanks" I said as I rubbed my nose into Tommy's cheek, an eskimo kiss Harry called it.

"So I just heard: Zayn and Liam please abduct me from my house since I've forgotten how to have fun" Matty said. "Matty, seriously we can't just leave-" Harry started to say but Greg jumped in "Why not? Niall and I will take care of the little lads and get them ready tomorrow, we'll meet you at city hall for that piece of paper you've been waiting so long for". "We don't need no piece of paper from the city hall" Harry said "As long as we have each other and our babies"

I rolled my eyes; Harry has been resistant to actually get married once we started talking about dates; he kept saying that line about not needing a paper but deep down I think his resistance came because he wanted his family to be a part of the wedding.

Back in January when we decided the date of our wedding, Harry called his mom for the first time since leaving England. Two minutes into the conversation Harry was shouting into the phone and judging from the loud noises from the phone, his mom was shouting back; I wasn't able to listen to the conversation since the little lads got scared and started crying as Harry started shouting so I left the room with all three of them. After the conversation was over Harry simply said that his mother didn't want to be a part of our lives, or the babies lives, at all.

My own parents sent us money every month for child support once they learned where we lived; their reasoning was the little lads shouldn't suffer for mine and Harry's mistakes. My parents never tried to come down to see their grandkids but I sent them some pictures; they still thought that I was with Eleanor.

I think that Harry still had hope that his mom would call and apologize, or at least want to be a part of our lives and if we got married without her then it would be like...there would be no going back; whenever I offered to cancel the appointment though he wouldn't let me. Gemma made plans to fly down and see us last November but the day before she was supposed to fly out, Harry's mom found out and it became real ugly real fast so she never came.

"So after we settle down and shower and everything we'll head out ok?" Matty said, carrying his bag into the bathroom a second before we heard the shower turn on. "Don't worry guys, we'll watch the little lads tonight, you two have fun" Greg said. "You guys won't be able to have a honeymoon so at least have fun tonight" Niall added.

Harry and I looked at each other before we just shrugged. "Call me if anything comes up" we both said at the exact time. "Let's take your clothes for tomorrow so we'll all meet at the city hall" Liam said.

-

Niall's POV

"This was a terrible idea" Greg said at around eight when the babies had to go to bed but they were starting to miss Harry and Louis "Niall please record this so if I ever want kids I can just watch this and just go "nope" yeah?"

Tommy and Oliver were screaming at the top of their lungs, Oliver actually had hiccups from how badly he was crying. Henry hasn't touched the floor for the past hour, as soon as we tried to put him down, he'd start crying too. "This is why we need a Tomlinson around here" I joked. "I guess we just need to wait until they literally cry themselves to sleep" Greg said, bouncing on his feet to try to calm down Oliver who he was holding.

We both looked as the house phone started to ring "Oh shite, it's Harry" I said, seeing the familiar number on the caller ID. "Go outside where it's quiet and answer the phone" Greg quickly said and I went to the small backyard with the phone in my hand, carrying Henry on my other arm.

"Hey Harry, it's the third time you call, everything alright?" I asked calmly into the phone as if Greg and I weren't ready to pull our hair out; Louis and Harry desperately needed some time away, they haven't had a single night of peace since the lads were born so my brother and I had to do this. "I'm just worried, is everything ok on your end?" Harry said over the music of what sounded like a nightclub or something.

"Yeah, everything is fine, three little balls of energy but nothing we can't handle" I said "In fact do you want to talk to Henry?" Yeah please" Harry said. "Ok here: say hi to your Daddy, Henry" I said as I pressed the giant phone up to his little face. Henry smiled widely as Harry probably started talking. "Daddy" Henry said over and over into the phone. It was completely adorable to watch Henry talk to his dad, Henry only knew like four words but it was really cute. "Buh buh, Luff yew Daddy" Henry said.

"Stop worrying alright Harry?" I said, taking the phone back "Alright, thanks for this Niall" Harry said before hanging up. Harry called a total of four more times and Louis called three times, at the third call though, Louis was completely smashed. "How are my boys?" he slurred heavily into the phone at one in the morning when we finally got all the little lads asleep in bed, Greg had to cuddle them though in their sleep since they still slept with their parents.

"They're still fine Louis" I said, getting slightly annoyed since I was actually asleep myself before this call. "My little lads mean the world to me Niall" he slurred and in the background I heard Zayn tease "We know Louis, they were all you talked about all night". "Niall tell him that you haven't eaten his babies so we can get some sleep yeah?" I heard Liam say in the background.

"They're fine Louis, they're asleep like you should be...like I was" I said. "Did you make sure to put on Ollie's green onesie? They're his favorite and I washed them this morning just for him" Louis slurred "And make sure that Henry doesn't eat before bed or he gets a tummy ache, oh, don't forget to put socks on Tommy since he gets cold at night". "Mate I've been living with you since before the babies were born so I know what they like and how to take care of them, goodnight" I said before hanging up.

The morning was an entirely new fiasco. While they were a lot calmer than last time in terms of crying, they were fully rested and ready to take on whatever challenges a one year old would face; the issue was that Greg and I weren't.

Greg and I worked so it was a while since we had to get the babies dressed and ready; trying to get one year olds dressed while they were trying to do _anything_ else was nearly impossible...I admired Louis and Harry now more than ever.

Greg and I got little miniature tuxedos for the little lads, we couldn't have the giant wedding that Harry always wanted but we tried. One by one we strapped in the lads into their car seats before going to city hall.

We saw Louis dressed in a nice blue suit walking with Zayn and Liam, who were also dressed formally, in the parking lot. As soon we put Oliver on the ground he ran towards Louis; Louis sprinted towards Ollie and scooped him "Oliver, don't you ever run in a car park. Ever!" Louis signed with his hands. Greg and I held on more tightly to Tom and Henry to avoid anymore runaways. "So let's not tell Harry that Oliver could have died, yeah?" Louis said as he walked towards us.

Louis somehow walked with all three of his babies in his arms toward city hall; I couldn't tell who miss who more last night. We went inside city hall and sat in the waiting area for the marriage licenses; the lads were playing with blocks in the corner with Louis when Harry walked in followed by Matty.

Harry wore a sheer silk shirt underneath his black jacket with black pants, a little less formal than Louis but it still looked very nice, Matty didn't wear a suit like the rest of us just a long sleeved button down shirt and black jeans. Harry walked over and squatted by his kids who quickly hugged him and shouted "Daddy!"

Harry and Louis stayed in that corner with their kids, completely ignoring everything else, playing the blocks until they were called about half an hour later. We all followed the clerk to a room where a priest or something was waiting; the ceremony was short, anticlimactic and completely unromantic, we were in and out in eight minutes and already doing paperwork.

Harry actually seemed relieved "This wasn't a real wedding" he said as we walked out "We're married in the eyes of the law and that's it". Matty nodded "Once every calms down then we can invite everyone and have a proper wedding; like you've always wanted Harry".

Harry smiled "I really look forward to that" he said as he played with the gold ring on his left ring finger that had a sapphire studded on the inside of the gold; it perfectly matched Louis's that had an emerald studded on the inside. The stones we supposed to represent their eyes since their love was for their eyes only or something. I don't know, Louis had the idea.

"So I reserved us a table a fancy restaurant for a reception, we should get going before the lads decide they want to nap instead of eat" Greg said and everyone nodded. As Louis and Harry were strapping in the lads into their car seats I heard Louis whisper "Harry I know this wasn't what you wanted but-". "No Louis, this was _exactly_ what I wanted" Harry interrupted "I wanted to start a family with you and now I'm Harry Edward Tomlinson just like I always wanted, and we have three beautiful, happy little boys".

"But the wedding" Louis started to say, but again Harry interrupted him "The real wedding can wait but right now; I'm the happiest guy In the world". "That's impossible Harry" Louis as he finished with Henry and was moving to Oliver. "Why is it impossible?" Harry asked. "Because _I'm_ the happiest guy in the world" Louis said before leaning over and planting a kiss on Harry's lips.


End file.
